Dinosaur Family
by tsukikami02
Summary: Flashbacks and memories are 1 of the most precious things to move on to a bright future. Cera's parents: Maia and Lunensis take a memory lane to the time encounter when they first met. Join them and journey through the golden age of dinosaurs before and after Cera was born of childhood memories. (Inspiration from Dinosaur Queen by HunterHQ)
1. Prologue: The Beginning before Time

**Prologue: The Beginning before Time.**

Years have passed since Rex's time and the dinosaurs are safely alive in card form inside their egg capsules. The Alpha Gang too have return home with their families especially Rod and Laura who were happy to reunite with their parents during their time traveling adventures.

A few years later, Dr. Ancient and Dr. Z agree to team up to make a revolutionary world where dinosaurs and humans could live together in harmony. Dr. Z's dream of being the Dinosaur King finally came true with the Ancient Family's help even though he kept reminding his former partner that it was "his" idea to make sure the dinosaurs don't get bored being in cards all the time. The Alpha gang really misses Terry the T-Rex, Spiny the Spinosaurus and Tank the Saichania even if they won't get to play with them in their chibi forms again including Rod and Laura.

With lots of hard work and determination, many years have passed and a beautiful Dinotopia is born. Many tropical trees grew and even flowers blooming everywhere like a forest. Herbivore and Carnivore type Dinosaurs live in peace and harmony with the humans working together like partners or even as pets. Food supplies for the carnivores have been evolve using a recipe for a new type of meat using the taste of eggs and mushrooms. Flying types like Pterosaurs and in water types are used for transportation to the air and sea for traveling around the world. Everywhere you look around, the Earth is like being reborn into a new stage.

Because of the 2 Researchers work and honor to dinosaurs, people of new generations worship them and view Dr. Z as Dinosaur King just like he ever dream of. They even build a collosium made for anyone who wants to participate in entertainment battles using a new technology of summoning dinosaurs without the need of stone plates called "Dinoshots" a gun shape device.

The year 2991.

In an unusual dinosaur egg shape house around a quiet surbaban district, a 3 year old Cera O' Sauria is having lunch with her mother, Maia who was still alive.

"Mmm~ Mommy's sandwiches are delicious." Cera said as she eats the food her mother made.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. There's plenty of it, I've put some in the fridge for Daddy too." Maia smile as she watch her daughter eat after she puts the rest of the food for her husband in the fridge.

Just then, the front door open. A young man with an Eoraptor appear." I'm home! "

Cera and Maia look up and smiled at the man.

" Daddy! You're home!" Cera ran up to him and he carried her into his arms, giving her a hug.

"Lunensis Dear, welcome home." Maia gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm home, Honey. Cera." Lunensis smile and his Eoraptor run around in circles around the family.

"Erwin too! Welcome home."

This is the story of Cera's happy childhood memories, where her past shall be told filled with family love, romance and full of mystery.

At night, little Cera was tuck into bed by her mother.

"Goodnight Cera, sweet dreams." Maia said while stroking Cera's red hair.

"But I'm not feeling sleepy." Cera pout.

"Oh really, well then how about I'll tell you a bedtime story to help you fall asleep. Will you be able to sleep then?" Maia said knowing just what to do to make her daughter sleep.

"Yes, please Mommy." Cera excitely said.

"Alright then, which story would you like to hear? Any requests?"

Cera thought hard. However she already read all the fairytales storybooks and became bored. She wants to hear something new until an idea pop up a light bulb.

"How about... A story of how Mommy and Daddy met?" Cera shyly said with a blush.

Maia became surprise by her daughter's boldness. Well of course children would be curious about how their parents met and their birth. The blushing Maia calmly said OK and begin her story of how she met Lunensis.

It was during childhood then into teenage years. Both Maia and Lunensis were like a couple made from heaven. Both met each other and they fell in love during the moment in a fated encounter as they walk on their path of their dream jobs regarding dinosaurs. Lunensis's dream is to be a Dino Duelist Champion in the Fossil League while Maia became a caretaker for Dinosaur eggs and Dinosaur Mating.

But before Maia begin the part where she met her husband, she firstly told Cera about her childhood just like her mother who told her. Maia was born an only child with a widow mother named Mary Sauropod. Her father had pass away in an accident when she was only 2 years old.

**MAIA'S POV (FLASHBACK) **

In an old cottage next to a big pond live a single mother with her daughter Maia who was 4 years old. Maia and her mother live a historic lifestyle despite the futuristic of technology. In Maia's mother's family, they were traditionally famous for their strong bonding and communicating together with dinosaurs. The family's main dinosaur element they have in tune was the Secret Element because they worship the nature's life through belief of God and their family image is a rainbow.

Little Maia and her mother, Mary were happily having dinner together. Mary's husband passed away 2 years after Maia's birth but she live out her life strong to raise her only daughter with love. However a couple of years later, Mary suddenly felt weak and she fainted on the floor when she tried to stand up.

Maia in shock quickly ran up to her mother. "Mommy, Are you alright? Hang in there!"

Mary weakly laugh as try to sit up and then she hold Maia in her arms. "Ehehe... Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm sorry, Maia. Mommy won't be able to stay with you much longer. When I'm gone, you have to do all the responsibilities that Mommy have done; Cooking, locking up the house, everything and become strong."

"All by myself?"

"That's right, dear. But don't be afraid. You can do it! You are my daughter after all. Your name Maia, just like a Maiasaura, someday you'll have your own family and your very own child too just like your Mommy." Mary encourages her.

"My own family... Will my family be big?" Maia question.

"It could be as big as you like but..." Mary made a sad expression but still keep a smile on her face.

"But what Mommy?"

"You see... Our family generations have always been blessed only having 1 healthy baby girl. It's the same for your grandmother, great-grandmother and everyone." Mary explain the family history many years ago.

"Why... I wanted a big brother or sister!" Maia pout.

"Ara, but it has a kind of romantic story in it too. You see, our ancestors receive a divine water from the Goddess of Rainbow. She drank the water and she became beautiful. Ever since then the families of the female generation were bless with having a cute, healthy baby girl. Just like me and you. See, look how beautiful you turn out to be." Mary embrace while playfully rub Maia's nose and she blush.

"However, despite us blessed with beauty, our downside is that... men ALWAYS chase after us only because of our beauty and nothing else! Unlike your father, he respects and sees me for who I am and not just my appearance. That includes all the males our ancestors mate with." Mary suddenly shout out her frustration on the bad side of this gift but then back smiling to her daughter as she continued." That's why Maia... You must be careful around men and how they treat us. Beauty doesn't only comes from the outside. Our hearts are important and beautiful too. Live strong, kind and beautiful but most importantly be smart as well. Understand?"

"Okay! I promise to grow up just like Mommy! Live strong, kind, beautiful and smart!" Maia smiled and she swore to keep her mother's promise.

"Good girl! That's my daughter!"

Ever since then, Maia continue to live up strong just like she swear to the promise her mother made and live happily together with the dinosaurs that live together.

However when Maia turn 8 years old, Maia's mother Mary pass away by an illness leaving her as an orphan. Maia soon was sent to the orphanage where she'll be living along with the other orphaned children until graduation; the year she turns 18.

**4 YEARS LATER. (FLASHBACK) **

Maia now 12 years old were getting along well during those 4 years. Just like her mother told her before, the boys instantly became attracted to Maia because she's cute and beautiful which make some girls jealous. However Maia as usual stay smart and strong earning the girls their trust and in no time at all she made many friends including the teachers and staff.

Right at the moment, the orphanage is holding a special event for charity. The event they'll put up is a play called "Snow White and the 7 Dinosaurs". Since dinosaurs unite together with humans now, the Snow White story has added a dinosaur variation replacing the Dwarfs.

Everyone is excited for the play event to raise charity for the children's needs. This marks the beginning of the meeting of Cera's parents in the past.

**XXX**

**My first chapter. I hope you like it.****For more information, read Dinosaur Queen story by ****HunterHQ in chapter 51.**


	2. Prehistoric Fairytale

**Prehistoric Fairytale **

**(FLASHBACK AT THE ORPHANAGE CLASSROOM)**

Maia's friends and teachers all gather around to discuss who will play which role. But before that, everyone decided to decorate the stage with props and cleaning the big yard for the stage before rehearsal. The dinosaurs that belonged to the teachers and some from the playground who played with the kids too are helping. The Pterosaurs like Pteranodons are helping with the stage light effects, the long neck sauropods are use for high seats for the chibi dinosaurs while their owners sit on the seats, raptor dinos are in charge of quick prop change of scenes and finally the theropods are in charge of loud sound effects using their roars or stomping feet like for booming sounds and shaking effects. Last but not least, refreshments are the most important for everybody especially for the dinos.

While the stage been preparing for the final touches, it's time to assign a role for each person while the remaining will help guide the stage prop dinosaurs.

The kids were deciding who's going to play the main character: Snow White.

"Well then, any of you girls who would like to play Princess Snow White?" Their female teacher named Sally said.

"Miss Sally, I vote Maia for the role!" 1 of Maia's male classmate instantly said.

"I agree! Snow White should be played by Maia!" His friend agreed.

Maia looks surprise by the sudden announce and didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Maia's best friend Lily spoke up instead. "Yes, please let Maia do it! She's perfect for the role!"

"Eh?! Lily?!" Maia become more shock.

"You're perfect for Snow White's role. You're smart, kind and beautiful. You have every quality a princess have. I know you better than anyone because you're my best friend and the dinosaurs sees it too. So please, will you do it?" Lily said knowing Maia as her first friend who welcome her since day 1 of Maia's appearance into the orphanage.

The other classmates have to admit, Lily was right. Maia's kind nature, her love for dinosaurs and her ability to see people's true self was 1 of a kind; not even the adults could see it. After hearing Lily's encouragment towards Maia, they all join in and agree to let Maia play Snow White's role. Maia was so touched and she finally accepted making everyone happy.

With the princess role chosen, the remaining characters are the evil queen, the prince charming and the 7 dinosaurs are last. Unlike the princess role, the remaining characters are decided by lottery.

After the lottery is done, the results are: the prince played by Lily's older twin brother, Leroy. Next, the Evil Queen will be played by Lily and Leroy's other friend, Lacey. Finally, the 7 dinosaurs are played by 6 boys and 1 girl.

The 7 dinosaur characters for the play are Fire type: Daspletosaurus named Dexter, Wind type: Megaraptor named Marco, Lightning type: Triceratops named Tuck, Water type: Suchomimus named Samuel , Earth type: Ankylosaurus named Anton, Grass type: Lambeosaurus named Larry and Normal type: Archeopteryx named Arlene.

With all the characters decided, everyone starts rehearsing their respective character lines in time for the play's event.

**(PRESENT TIME) **

"So Mommy played Princess Snow White in a Play?" Cera said happily.

"Yes dear." Maia smile.

"Wow, Mommy as Princess Snow White... Mommy is perfect as a princess. I wish I could see it." Cera imagine her mother as Snow White in a pretty dress.

"Haha, thanks."

"Oh so what about Daddy?" Cera realized that her father hadn't appear yet in the story.

A voice suddenly said from Cera's bedroom door. "What about me?"

Cera and Maia look up and saw that Lunensis was grinning with his arm cross while leaning against the close door.

"Daddy!"

"Honey!"

Lunensis chuckled. "I'm done taking my bath and waited for you, but you're taking awhile. But then I remembered you're going to tuck Cera to bed, so I came here. Sorry if I'm eavesdropping. So what's going on here? Sounds like you 2 are having fun."

Lunensis walk towards his wife and daughter, giving Maia a quick kiss as he sit next to her. The girls then began to explain about Maia was telling a story to their daughter about their past and how they met.

"I see."

"How about your Daddy? Did you meet Mommy at the Orphanage?" Cera question her father.

"Well yes I did. I remember I've met her during the play at the orphanage. I even saw her before the play started and I even play as her Prince Charming." He answer with a blush.

"Ehhh?! Daddy as Mommy's Prince Charming?!"

"Yes."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Cera's eyes sparkle.

"However Cera, Daddy wasn't an orphan like me." Maia corrected. Cera became confuse.

"I did play as your Mommy's Prince, there was something unexpected happen during that time."

"Oh... What happened? Please tell me!"

At that moment, Lunensis begin his side of the story together with Maia.

**(FLASHBACK IN THE AFTERNOON BEFORE SUNSET) **

Meanwhile in the city not far from the orphanage, a young boy was playing together with his Eoraptor in a Dinosaur playpark with the other kids with their own dinos as well.

"Fetch Erwin!" The boy threw a blue ball to the Eoraptor who quickly caught it and back to his partner.

"Good boy, Erwin!"

"Hey Lunensis! Come on you have to check this out!" The boy called Lunensis heard his friend called out to him.

"Coming Don! What's up?" He and Erwin run up to his friend in waiting with his partner, a chibi Cryolophosaurus named Christopher.

The 2 boys meet up and Don show Lunensis a flyer. It says "Hatchling Orphanage's Charity".

"Charity? So what about it, Don?" Lunensis asked.

"Well, my parents were orphans years ago and they used to live there. So they ask me if I could bring along you to attend it together to watch the play for the Orphanage's charity." Don answered.

"Oh right, you told me that your parents were orphans and childhood friends." Lunensis remember the story Don told him about his parents' past and how they swore to love Don until he grow up happy. In Lunensis's case, his parents already died when he was 7 years old. However he's now in his Grandparents Dino and Tori O'Sauria care and lives happily together.

"So what do you think, dude? Will you come with me together to attend the charity?" Don questioned hoping his bestie would join him.

Lunensis thought hard and soon after, he agreed. "Sure Don, I'll attend. Is it OK if I bring Erwin and my Grandparents with me?"

"Of course, Dinosaur partner could join in too. After all the Orphanage is going to do a play and everyone is welcome to watch. It'll be a super big bang!" Don energeticly said.

"Great, I'll go back to tell Grandpa and Grandma right now. See you tomorrow!" Lunensis wave goodbye to Don with Erwin's goodbye to Jet.

At Lunensis's Grandparents's house, Grandpa Dino O'Sauria welcome home his Grandson and Lunensis told everything about the Orphanage's Charity event. Immediately his grandfather happily agreed to attend together with him. He told him that he loves children more than anything with his Grandmother, including his son; which happens to be Lunensis's father.

At night, Lunensis and Erwin Eoraptor were getting ready for bed and excited for tomorrow. Remembering his friend and Grandparent's past stories, maybe he'll too find someone he could be together when he grow up and even make a family together alongside his dream being a Dino Duelist champion with Erwin, his Dino partner.

**XXX**

**(THE NEXT DAY'S FLASHBACK) **

During the children's rehearsal, everyone is doing their best to do be in character of their role. Everyone had no problem getting into character and know all their lines especially the Evil Queen, The Hunter and The Prince Charming. The 7 Dinosaurs roles are simple, they have no problem memorizing lines since the Dinos are just doing the hunting activity together as friends.

Maia's Snow White role was easy since her personality matches the princess well and in no time at all, she master it into her character role.

The remaining thing they have to do is to make the costumes! Maia even help design and make them along with the teachers.

A few of hours later, the costumes were finish in no time at all before tomorrow's event.

**(AT NIGHT) **

That night, Maia was having trouble falling asleep. She wanted to make sure she memorize her lines perfectly and not make any mistakes to embarrass everyone who work so hard including her friends who had faith in her for choosing her to be the main lead.

While everyone's asleep, Maia snuck out of bed and head for the playground. She look up to see the night sky filled with stars. She saw the first star and pray. The little dinos saw her and they all surround her as she sings a song for them. In Snow White's role, part of it is to sing to the actors dressed up as 7 dinosaurs.

**(MEANWHILE** **AT LUNENSIS'S HOUSE) **

Lunensis was having dinner with Erwin and his grandparents when Erwin suddenly sense something and he dash out of the house unnoticed.

Erwin walk out using his hearing sense as he follow the sound he senses. The sound is so soothing and warm that it captured it's heart. Following the sound, he came a stop at the Hatching Orphanage's playground. He couldn't believe what he saw. A girl was singing together with the dinosaurs in the playground, both big and small as they dance around her. Erwin never thought a young girl such as her could attract dinosaurs like that and he find himself drawn to her singing and beautiful scene. Wanted to listen more, he sneak inside the playground's slide as he enjoys the music and he too started to dance.

Back at Lunensis's house, Lunensis just finished eating when he didn't notice Erwin presence and he found himself missing. "E-Erwin? Erwin! Hey, where are you?!"

"Grandpa... Grandma. Have you seen Erwin anywhere?" Lunensis asked his grandparents.

"Eh, oh no dear. I haven't. Wasn't he eating together with us?" Grandma Tori said.

"He was just here a moment ago but no I didn't." Grandpa Dino said.

Lunensis checked Erwin's bowl and he noticed a few of leftover is there. Maybe he's already at bed. "Maybe he's at bed already? I'll go check."

Lunensis went to his bedroom but no sign of his Eoraptor anywhere. He's starting to get worried. Maybe Erwin went outside for a walk since it's his routine of walking out for a walk after every meal. However for nighttime, he's isn't allowed to go after 8 P.M. It's already past that time already and something must have happened. Getting his grandparents' permission, Lunensis head out to look for his partner.

**(AT THE ORPHANAGE'S PLAYGROUND) ****(MAIA'S POV) **

Meanwhile Erwin was still having fun dancing along the song Maia sang while well-hidden from sight when suddenly, he tail accidentally made a loud thud from excitement. Maia notice the sound and everyone stop dancing.

"Who's there?" Maia said bravely from the sound she heard.

**BARK**

A small sized Raptor-like dinosaur show itself as he slowly walk up to Maia.

"Who are you, little fellow? I've never seen you before." Maia crouch down to the raptor's eye view.

"Erwin! Where are you, buddy?" A boy's voice said unknown to Maia heard and she look at the direction it come from.

"There you are Erwin! What are you doing here, it's getting... late?" A boy with short reddish-brown hair and brown eyes run up and saw his dinosaur near a girl surrounded by big and small dinosaurs. Closer look, his heart skip a beat.

The dinosaur called Erwin run and jump over the fence back to the boy who Maia thought could be it's owner.

"Um... Hi there. Sorry if my dino cause you any trouble, he went missing a moment ago during dinner." He said without knowing he's blushing madly.

"It's alright, your dino just caught me by surprise. Um... It's name is Erwin?" Maia walk to the boy and starts making a conversation to the new, unknown boy.

"Y-Yeah. He's my partner, his species is an Eoraptor."

"Wow, an Eoraptor! That's a rare dinosaur whose 1 of the First dinosaurs! You're lucky."

"Thanks. U-Um... I'm Lunensis. What's your name?" The boy smile shyly as he introduce himself.

"My name is Maia. Nice to meet you too." Maia smiled.

That marks the first meeting of Lunensis and Maia. The 2 continue talking about themselves that very night. Lunensis talk about that he's going to attend Maia's Orphanage Event together with his Grandparents and best friend's family. Maia on the other hand told the young Lunensis that she's going to play the main lead and the reason she's outside was to practice her lines and the singing is a part from it which is also somehow heard by Erwin. Lunensis comment that Erwin never approached to strangers so easily no matter how good they are. Maia's the first person that Erwin finds her attracted and not to mention he likes to hear her sing. On Maia's point of view, she finds him attractive in a way how he loves dinosaurs just as much as she does. Furthermore, she could tell that he's different from the other boys. He didn't make moves that makes her uncomfortable unlike the boys in the orphanage who instantly became smitten with her because of her beauty. The 2 continue to talk until Erwin poke at his partner's hand reminding him that they have to go home soon before his grandparents find out.

"So Um, goodbye and I'll see you tomorrow again at your play." Lunensis jump over the fence and said his farewell to Maia.

"Bye, Lunensis. See you tomorrow and thank you." Maia smile and wave goodbye as she head back to her bed, praying that she'll meet him again at the event.

**(AT LUNENSIS'S HOUSE) **

Lunensis and Erwin finally reach home without his grandparents worrying. As he lay down on his bed with Erwin curling up together with him, he can't stop thinking about Maia. He'd seen plenty of girls in school but he didn't took any interest in them because they're not as passionate about dinosaurs as he was since all they're only interested about are fashion and things dinosaur-unrelated. However when he met Maia surrounded by dinosaurs having fun with her even Erwin was attracted to her, he knew in his heart that she could be the 1 he's searching for.

"Maia..." He said her name as if he's been shot by a Cupid's love arrow.

Erwin, senses what his partner's thinking, he felt happy for him and maybe, just maybe things might change happily for his partner's future life.

**XXX**

**Chapter 2 is here begins the start of Cera's parents as children first meeting. I hope it's good enough.**

**In response to reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thank you very much for the support! If you have any questions to ask, don't hesitate to ask them.**

**Unknown**

**I know the last chapter goes like that from Dinosaur Queen story. From the part where Rex and that orange hair girl are the ancestors of Maia and then onto Cera, then I thought about it long that their years are a big FAR apart away. So you could say from the middle of it, their child could be a son and then he could have met a girl whose born from that family that could only gave birth to daughters and that leads up to Maia's birth then pass on to Cera. ****Plus, Zoe and Reese are sisters right? I was only referring to the family's that gave birth to only 1 girl and no other siblings so no, Zoe is not. **


	3. Snow White and the 7 Dinosaurs

**Snow White and the 7 Dinosaurs**

The next day, it's time for the orphanage's event to begin. The people that participated has arrived. The opening announcement has commence to give thanks who come to donate for the good of the orphanage.

Meanwhile Lunensis with his grandparents along with his best friend Don and his parents have finally arrive. They donate some money from their savings as well. While the donations are done, it's time for the main event the orphanage children will put up for the people as ways to say thanks. While Don, his parents and Lunensis's grandparents get to their seats, Lunensis and Erwin decided to sneak away to go see Maia again.

"Hey, where did Lunensis go?" Don said.

**XXX**

As for Maia, she and her classmates with their teacher, Miss Sally were outside the playground, making final rehearsals when suddenly something unexpected happen.

"What?! Leroy is sick!" Miss Sally said in shock.

"Yes Miss Sally. He caught a cold when I went to wake him up. I'm really sorry." Lily said apologetically.

"What should we do, Miss Sally? Without the Prince, we can't put on the play." Arlene said.

"I'm afraid we have to cancel it." Miss Sally said in disappointment.

"Oh no! But we work so hard on it too." Maia said sadly.

Nearby, Lunensis heard everything and became sad too. Looks like he won't get to see Maia perform.

"Miss Sally! There's a suspicious person!" Dexter said pointing at Lunensis surprising him.

Everyone saw him and Maia instantly became happy to see him again in a calm face. "Lunensis!"

"Maia, you know him?" Lily whispered.

"Yes, I kinda met him last night while I was rehearsing my lines." Maia answered.

Miss Sally walk up to Lunensis and talk to him. "Hello there, What's your name?"

"I... I'm Lunensis O'Sauria, Ma'am." Lunensis said politely to the lady.

"What are you doing here? Are you alone?" Miss Sally said nicely with a kind expression.

"N-No. I came here with my friend and grandparents."

While they were talking, Maia then walk up to Lunensis. "Why are you here instead of being with your family?"

"H-Hi again Maia. I... I just came to look around a bit and I saw you together with your friends." Lunensis shyly said.

"Oh Maia, do you know this boy?" said Miss Sally.

"Um Yes sort of. Last night while I was practicing."

"I see."

It's almost time for the play to begin, however since Leroy is sick with a cold while the other boys already had a role and there's no one left to play the prince. Just as the children are in despair and before the play could be called off, Miss Sally suddenly had an idea!

"Lunensis, how would you like to play the prince character for our play as an understudy?"

"Ehh?! Me? In a play?" Lunensis became shock by the sudden invite. The kids are in shock too.

"But Miss Sally, he's an outsider and we don't have enough time for him to memorize the prince's line." said Marco who played Megaraptor.

"No need to worry. The prince doesn't make his appearance until the climax. More importantly, his lines are simple. He just needs to say the love lines to the princess as she sleeps and kiss." Miss Sally explain.

Lunensis suddenly has butterflies. Him acting in a play was embarrassing enough but him together with Maia, who he has a crush on was even more worst. Not to mention, him kissing her despite it's just acting. The boys weren't comfortable thinking about it. An unknown boy suddenly appear and he gets to play the lead part together with Maia was very frustrating for some especially when that boy gets to kiss the most beautiful girl in their year!

However since time is important, and everyone is looking forward to the play, everyone awkwardly agreed. Lunensis while feeling nervous, decided to do his best and not to let Maia down.

As for Maia, her heart started to feel fluffy of the idea that the boy she took a liking has come to save the day and not to mention him playing as her prince.

Miss Sally made instant preparations for Lunensis's prince costume and script for him to know what lines he's suppose to say with Maia helping out a bit.

**XXX**

At the outside stage's seats, Lunensis's grandparents were worried their grandson and Erwin hasn't return yet and the play's going to start soon. Don decided to look around and try to find him.

The play's announcement had begun just as Don went to search for them.

"We thank you everyone who come to help with donations for the orphanage. Here's the orphanage's main event our orphan children put up. Now we would like to present to you all the Snow White and the 7 Dinosaurs play. Please enjoy it." The announcer said as the curtain rise up.

Meanwhile as the play's moving smoothly, Don was still searching for Lunensis but still no luck.

"Man, where could Lunensis be? The play's already starting! Lunensis, where are you?!"

Suddenly an Eoraptor, Don recognized as Erwin, pop out from no where and found Don shouting then sigh in relief to at least he found his friend's dino partner.

"Erwin! Have you seen Lunensis? I've been looking for him everywhere and the play's already starting." Don ask Erwin.

Erwin just giggle and he lead Don the way, confusing Don but he follow him anyway. Erwin led Don to backstage and finally found Lunensis. But to his surprise, he found his friend all dress up in costume while rehearsing his lines.

"Um... What are you doing Lunensis?" Don said monotone.

Lunensis stop and he turn around to see Don looking at him in shock. "D-Don!?"

After some explaining, Don finally got the situation down and about him being suddenly playing the prince as an understudy for the actor that caught a cold. After finally getting what's going on, Don then head back to his seat to tell his grandparents what happen and of course wish Lunensis good luck with a wink, making him blush in embarrassment.

Don went back to his seat between his parents and Lunensis's grandparents. He told them what happened to Lunensis and about him playing the prince character in the play because of some problem. Of course they were shocked but inside they're quite happy. It's been a while since they get to see their grandson performing instead of staying in the back scene because in the past, he always had stage fright from getting too much attention when he plays the lead role from any plays.

Don meanwhile was waiting for the girl that plays the princess and of course the person his best friend had a crush on. On cue, the play's scene now takes place at the cottage the 7 dinosaurs stay and Snow White was singing and dancing together with the dinosaurs alongside the chibi ones too. To his surprise, the girl looks very pretty with her deep red hair, blue eyes and most importantly her face that looks like an angel. When he listen to her singing, it's really warm and soothing that even the audience started to feel like dancing including the adults.

From the back stage, Lunensis watch on as Maia perform and his heart starts to beat uncontrollably. Watching her performance has made him to feel confident enough to fully express his feelings to Maia at the climax. Which of course could be the chance when he grew up, meet her again in their adulthood, he could confess his true feelings he had for her and maybe even be together. Erwin seeing his partner's smiling face, he knew that he's happy for him and Erwin will too do whatever it takes to support him.

We're now at the climax! The part where Snow White was poisoned with an apple by the evil queen disguised as an old hag. The scene changes to a heavy rain. The 7 dinosaurs almost made to their home when they saw the evil queen exited their cottage. When she saw the queen saw the 7 angry dinosaurs, the chase scene takes place on the Rocky Mountain. The queen reach the dead end on the top. The dinosaurs caught up to her but before they could strike, the queen saw a huge boulder, the size is enough to crush the dinosaurs. Using the branch, she tried to push it down onto the dinosaurs. However like a divine punishment from the heaven, a lightning bolt strike the queen and send her falling to her death as the 7 dinosaurs look on.

Now the ending scene is here! As Snow White "sleeps" with the dinos surrounding her, the prince; Lunensis made his debut.

"Alright... It's finally my time to shine. Oh man! I'm so nervous. Urgh... Get together, Lunensis! You can do this!" Lunensis said to himself as he walk up to the pretend sleeping Maia.

His appearance in a prince costume made Don, his parents and Lunensis' grandparents amaze." Yeah, alright! Go man, you can do it!" Don's cheering causes embarrassment to Lunensis while other people giggle or chuckling at it.

"Oh Don!" Lunensis thought out embarrassingly.

Snapping out of it, he just ignore them as he goes into his prince character mode. Looking at Maia's sleeping face, he realize that looking a lot more closer, her sleeping face looks cute. His acting was convincing to the audience as they stay silently watching. Lunensis said his lines, expressing how beautiful the princess look, with the dinosaurs actors said how she treated them with kindness. Then he slowly lower his face and kiss Maia on the cheek, waking her up!

Maia "wake up" and the story ends a happy ending. "And so, Snow White and the Prince said goodbye to the dinosaurs, back to his castle and they live happily ever after. The End." The narrator said and the audience cheer.

**XXX**

The Orphanage event is finally over. Before Lunensis went back to his friend and grandparents, they actually met up with him!

His grandparents at first were shocked that their grandson was performing for the orphanage despite him actually not an orphan. Well at least they were proud of him for helping them when the original prince character was sick.

Lunensis introduced Maia to them and she shyly introduce herself to his friend and family. His grandparents could tell from the play that Lunensis do have take a liking to the orphan red hair girl and they immediately like her back.

That ends Cera's parents' childhood meeting and Cera sigh happily that they had a great encounter together.

**(FLASHBACK ENDED AND BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME)**

"And so that ends our childhood meeting." Maia said.

"Wow. Mommy and Daddy's story is so beautiful." Cera said in awe and then she starts to yawn.

"Well, looks like someone's getting sleepy." Lunensis said looking at his daughter's sleepy face, rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm... Oh but how did you meet up again?!" Cera said missing the part how her parents meet up again in adulthood.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's getting late. That have to next time. For now it's bedtime." Maia said tucking Cera to bed.

"But~."

"We'll tell you more tomorrow, promise. For now, go to sleep, alright."

"Okay, Mommy. Promise you'll tell me more tomorrow."

Maia nod and Cera smile as she close her eyes to sleep. "Goodnight, my angel." Maia kiss Cera on the forehead and the same for Lunensis as he kiss goodnight while Erwin lick Cera on the cheek like a kiss and he got off the bed following the couple back to their bedroom.

In their bedroom, Erwin instantly fell asleep while Lunensis and Maia talk together a bit. They're happy to tell their beloved daughter about their childhood and they'll be telling her more tomorrow about how they met again in the future.

**XXX**

**This ends Cera's parents' childhood memories. Next up moves on to their teenage and adult years. The Snow White story I wrote is similar to the Disney's Snow White, so just try to imagine it. This may take longer time to complete and I hope you'll keep supporting!**

**In response to reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks for liking the previous chapter. Sorry for some grammar errors, you could say I'm a novice but I'll keep doing my best to improve. For the Pawpawsaurus flashback, that have to wait a bit longer until I get some ideas how it goes. As for Erwin Eoraptor's previous life as golden colour before being altered, that too have to wait until I get some inspiration on how he battles or just a loyal companion.**

**Unknown**

**I think I may use that idea in future chapters after they meet again as adults and as for during the war part, maybe or maybe not to add in until I'm sure. If I got any ideas how to make it, I'll do it. But no promises. **


	4. Dinosaur Element Dream Journey

**Dinosaur Element Dream Journey. **

In Cera's parents' bedroom, Maia and Lunensis were talking about how fun it was to talk about their childhood to Cera. Lunensis went to sleep first while Maia remembered the time during her orphanage's high school field trip before graduation.

**(A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO FLASHBACK) **

A couple of years later after Cera's parents met during childhood, they went their separate ways until they could meet each other again in the near future.

Meanwhile Maia, now age 18 was going to graduate from the Orphanage's High school and on her way to choose a career along with her friends and classmates. Maia grew up even more beautiful during those years. Her red hair even grew longer reaching down her hips. In this time before graduating, her class were going on a field trip to the "Dream Dinosaur Element Institute" building where only orphan children could go to freely choose their job course.

At the orphanage bus stop, Maia's homeroom teacher, Miss Sally was giving a speech to her students and encourage them to when they graduate, they'll be on their own.

"Alright then, is everyone all here?" said Sally checking on her student checklist.

"Yes, Miss Sally! We're all here!"

"Good. Now everyone, let's get on the bus and behave yourselves. We'll have a final good time before your graduation." Sally make way for the students to get on the bus before her turn.

Maia sat next to the window on the left with Lily sat next to her. "Isn't this exciting, Maia? We're going to the most sacred place where we get to choose a suitable career and make our dreams a reality."

"Yeah, I'm excited too! Also we'll be graduating soon so it's the perfect time and chance to find something we could do with our lives." Maia answered.

"What do you think they'll show us there?" Lily wonder.

"Well once we get there, we'll know."

**(AN HOUR LATER) **

The bus finally come to a stop in front of the Dream Dinosaur Element Institute front building. The building looks really big and tall like a royal mansion. The front yard has 6 dinosaur statues in a circle form with a fountain in the center. The dinosaurs are a T-Rex, Spinosaurus, Saichania on the left row while a Triceratops, Carnotaurus, Parasaurolophus on the right and finally multiple Microraptors on the fountain.

Everyone got off the bus and gather around in a group as they waited for instructions from Miss Sally.

"Alright here we are children, to the Dream Dinosaur Element Institute. Now remember, we're here to help you all what kind of future career you'll be decided on base on your interests, no fooling around, understand?"

"Yes~!"

"Good. Now everyone, follow me inside." The students follow their teacher into the building.

The door opened revealing many people working with their dino partners. Everyone looks so busy according to the students.

Meanwhile, Miss Sally went to find the owner of the building as the students wait patiently. Maia and the others look around in awe to see many people and dinosaurs working together in great harmony. They could even hear some were talking about them being the new orphans who come to choose a career in this year.

A moment later, Miss Sally came back with the person in charge, or more like 2 person, both are middle-aged men. "I'm back everyone. These gentleman and lady are the manager and tour guide of Dream Dinosaur Element Institute."

"Hello there, my name is Timothy Turner and this is my younger sister Tammy Turner." The man who's the manager said introducing themselves. Timothy is a muscular young man who had spiky brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a white shirt, pink tie, dark blue trousers and black shoes while his sister has a youthful look with long, straight brown hair and blue eyes. She wore white dress shirt, black plated skirt and white shoes.

"We welcome you new orphans to our pride where your dreams will take the first step." Tammy said. "I'll be your tour guide for today and if you have any questions, feel free to talk to me about it."

"Okay children. While Miss Turner, the tour guide will show you all around the building, I'll be with Manager Turner preparing the paper forms at the end of the tour. Finally, remember to follow your heart and choose your destiny." Miss Sally said her last words of encouragement before leaving them to the adult as she and the manager left.

"Yes, Miss Sally!"

Tammy Turner, the tour guide now escorting the teenage children to the main part of the building where Maia and the others will take the first step towards their future. "Here we are everyone, to the main part of the Dream Dinosaur Element career selection. It's called 'The 7 Dinosaur Elements of Harmony'".

"Oooh~"

"Here's where each and every one of you, just like every other orphans before you guys selected their dream job. Now allow me, the tour guide Tammy Turner will guide you all to each of the 7 sections. First off, let's visit the Fire Section." Poof guide them to the red door leading to the element of fire.

**(FIRE ELEMENT SECTION) **

Inside the fire section, the place feels so hot that temperature is like burning under the blazing sun. It even had volcanos that erupts but in a safe distance far away! They saw some people could even endure the heat while doing their work!

"Woah Ho! I see the fire section is still burning hot as always!" Tammy said wiping her sweaty forehead.

"So hot!"

"I feel my skin's going to get sunburn!"

"Well anyway, welcome to the fire section of Dream Dinosaur Element. In this section, we specializes in dinosaurs with fire attribute." Tammy show them multiple large carnivore type dinosaurs like the T-Rex, Daspletosaurus, Mapusaurus and others from the Tyrannosaurus family. The dinosaurs were eating their food provided by the people of the fire section.

"Alright everyone, allow me to introduce you to the Leader of Fire, Miss Flaria." Tammy introduce the owner of the fire section. The woman had dark orange hair like a fire and brown eyes. She wears a red uniform with a fire badge on the left side of her chest and black combat boots.

"Nice to meet you fellow new sparks. I'm Flaria and this is my partner, Charles Carcharadontosaurus." Flaria said and a chibi green Carcharadontosaurus appear behind her legs roaring out cutely.

**GROWL! **

"How cute!"

"Flaria here will guide you around the fire section and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask her, okay?" said Tammy.

"Miss Tour guide's not coming?" 1 of the students said.

"Oh no, I'm not. My duty is to guide you guys around the building's every entrance section while the elements' leaders instead will be the 1 showing you around, while I wait."

"That's right little sparks, all the sections' leaders including myself will be guiding you all around because that's what we're specializes in." Flaria continues Tammy's explanation.

"Ohhh~."

The teenage children now in Flaria's guidance, show them all around the fire section. Flaria summoned Charles' siblings as transportation while Flaria herself rode on her partner. The dinosaurs' back have safety seats to ride on and as long as Charles there to keep their siblings in check to make sure none of them misbehave.

"Alright then little sparks, First off on our fire tour, we have careers related to the fire's meaning. Can anyone tell me what does fire do?" Flaria ask a question.

"Um... Burning...?"

"Well yes, fire is burning hot but that's not all. Fire has passion in its meaning. Our concept is 'Burn bright like the sun and release our passionate desire'". Flaria first show them a group of dancers with multiple purple Daspletosaurus as they dance to the beating hip hop and rock n' roll music.

"As you can see, dance and music has passion. You can feel how hot it feels on the inside and your heart feels like getting the beat." Flaria show them from a distance.

"Yeah!!! Are you ready!? It's time to rock the house!" A rock musician man shouted out with his Daspletosaurus roar out loud.

"YEAH!" The people cheered and the musicians begin to play the song.

Maia listen to the song and she could feel her heart burn just like the fire leader had said. But maybe it's a bit too hot and loud for her.

"Now next stop, let's move on to the other fire type career." Maia feel relief to be free from the loudness of the rock music.

Next of their fire journey, Flaria show them fire could be used for cooking as well. She show them a restaurant where many chefs cooked their foods. The teenagers got off the Carcharadontosaurus transport (Flaria change them into their chibi forms) and follow Flaria inside a big restaurant where her cousin's a famous iron chef. Inside the restaurant looks very chinese-like theme and everyone took a seat.

"Oh boy, I wonder what kind of food do you think this restaurant will serve?" Lily said to Maia.

"Who knows but I'm sure it'll be delicious since Miss Flaria said that her cousin's a chef. I can't wait to try some, especially since we haven't had breakfast yet because the cafeteria's cook had caught a cold." Maia answered feeling her empty stomach about to growl.

"Yeah, I'm really straving."

On time, Flaria and a man with brown hair, green eyes, a mustache and wearing a red chef uniform appear. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin and chef of the Dream Dinosaur Element Institute."

"Thanks for the introduction, Flaria. Nice to meet you all. My name is Carl Larva, Flaria's cousin and chef." Carl bow in respect. "My cooking will make your body and heart burn with warming heat. Please look forward to it!"

A moment later, Carl arrived with a trolley. Behind him were his colleagues with the same trolley. On all the trollies had cloches that has the food inside. The chefs open the cloches, revealing piping hot curry of different kinds and other foods that looks piping spicy hot. "Allow me to introduce you all my dishes and my special curry. Please enjoy it to your hearts content!"

"Wow!"

"Smells good."

"Let's dig in!"

Everyone each have a bowl of rice as they grab the food and began to eat it. Charles and his sibling too starts to eat it whole heartedly served by their partners.

Maia took a bite out of the curry first and it taste so hot and spicy but very delicious." Yummy, now that's hot! But so delicious!"

"You can say that again. Now that's what I call burning hot!" Lily said while drinking her cold water to cool her tongue.

**(AFTER THAT) **

After everyone had their stomach filled up with great food served and they exit the restaurant. Flaria thank her cousin for the food and demonstration of the job the kids could take as she summon the Carcharadontosaurus siblings back to full size and back to the fire section's exit door.

Back at the exit entrance with Tammy waiting for them. Maia and the others got off their dino transport as Flaria thank them for coming. "That ends our hot and burning tour. Thank you for visiting and I hope to see you soon if you choose here."

"Thank you very much, Leader Flaria." The children said.

The Fire section ends and off to the second tour. Their next destination is the Water section.

**(WATER ELEMENT SECTION) **

"Second up on our tour, I liked to present you all to the water element section." Tammy show them the door to the water section. Through the door show them various large swimming pools for people and dinosaurs. There's even a waterfall!

A dark blue straight, long hair woman with light blue eyes wearing a blue uniform similar to Flaria's uniform but with a Water badge arrived. "Everyone, meet the Leader of Water, Miss Mizuki Ametama."

"Nice to meet you. It's a pleasure. My name is Mizuki Ametama and I'll be your guide in the Water section." Mizuki said in a graceful manner which gives an aura of a mermaid.

Mizuki escorts them to the platform where the boats are waiting. But to their confusion, they didn't see any boats or any other transportation. "We'll be riding on the plesiosaurs for this tour. Everyone please don't push and form groups of 2."

"Ferry sweetie, please line up your sisters! It's time to go to work!" Mizuki said and whistled. Instantly, an aqua color Futabasaurus wearing safety seats with roofs to prevent any splashes of water appear who she called Ferry and could be her dinosaur partner heard her mistress command roar out, summoning her kind to appear from the water.

"Wow, so many Futabasaurus!"

"Alright then. Time to get on and remember not to push so you don't fall in." Mizuki got on Ferry's back as she waited until the students got on Ferry's siblings. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, Miss Mizuki!"

"Okay! Let's ride the waves!" Ferry and the others swam slow and steady as Mizuki began her duty.

"In the water section, we specialize in water and its flowing wave of going forward for our concept is 'Overflowing waves that go with a flow'". First off Mizuki show them multiple people and their dinosaurs participating in water type sports like water skiing, surfboarding, swimming, diving and fishing. There's even a water performance where they made arts of water performing with their dinosaurs.

Other plesiosaurs and long-neck sauropod dinosaurs that can swim join the humans together in their fun, splashing and extreme water sports or performing in the water. Some kids are interested in them that they wanted to try out too if they got the chance. As for Maia, she's amazed by the performance the water dinosaurs put on, especially when a rainbow appear when the performance ends.

After looking around the outside activities, it's time for the inside course of the section. Mizuki introduced them a career that helps saving them and their beauty. She show them some that cleans the ocean sea and some that explore for treasures for making accessories. Mizuki sends everyone further away apart into the ocean away from the crowded people. A little while, a diver pop out of the water surprising everyone. "Gasp! Hi, Big Sis Mizuki!"

"Kyaa!"

"WAH! Oh Izumi! You have to stop doing that! You could have scared our guests to the water." Mizuki scold the masked diver.

"Ahaha, sorry about that. I couldn't help it. It's fun to see your surprise face every time." The diver took off his goggles revealing blue eyes like Mizuki's.

"Umm... Miss Mizuki, do you know this person?" Maia said.

"Mhmm. Everyone, meet Izumi Ametama. He's my younger brother and a treasure hunter of the sea. He also owns a seashell shop where he sells many aquatic shells and accessories." The water leader introduce to the scuba diver revealing to be her brother.

"Hi there, I'm Big sis Mizuki's little brother, Izumi. A pleasure." Izumi cheerfully said which some girls find it cute. "So big sis, are these new kids here for their job choosing course?"

"Yes, little brother. They are."

"Well then, as part of the water workers. Allow me to guide you all to the beauty of underwater world." Izumi got on his sister's Ferry and she tells the children to press the red button in front of them and in a flash, she threw off her uniform, changing into a scuba diving suit exactly like her brother, shocking everyone that one would ever wear a diving suit with a uniform over it!

**PRESS**

The button activates an invisible waterproof shield forcefield as the Futabasaurus dive in the ocean water.

Everyone stares in amazement to see the inside of the water almost like they're in an aquarium. Fishes swimming with lots of other marine creatures and plants were in sight.

As they continue to watch the sights, the Ametama siblings gracefully swimming around gathering seashells and say their greetings to the sea creatures.

After that's done, everyone head back to the surface with satisfied experience underwater. Mizuki and Izumi took off their suits, changing back to their work uniforms as they prepare for the final tour of the water section. A little far off, the siblings welcome the children to Izumi's Marine Seashell shop.

"Well then everyone for our final tour, my brother would like to introduce you to his masterpiece of shell accessories." Mizuki and Izumi show them various necklaces, bracelets and earrings made from the shells Izumi had collected throughout his life.

Mostly it's the girls that love it especially Maia and Lily while the guys took interest in the pictures of the underwater ocean or the water sports from before.

At last that ends the water section tour as everyone got out of the Futabasaurus and head back for the shores to dry themselves from getting a little bit wet when some dinos or people were playing in the water before going back to Tammy.

After drying up, Mizuki and Izumi escorts them all back to the exit door where Tammy waits for the third section to come.

**(EARTH ELEMENT SECTION) **

The next element tour will be the Earth element. Tammy still on tour guide duty dragged the students to the purple color door with an Earth symbol on it.

"Alright everyone, next up on our tour, we like to present you to the element of Earth." Tammy open the door and to everyone's surprise, the Earth element looks rocky and full of mountains.

The dinosaurs they saw were stegosaurs and ankylosaurids with spikes and bumper tail. Most of the people were men dressed in soldier uniforms and dressed in hiking clothes.

"Now to introduce to you, your Earth guide." On Tammy's side, a large bulky man appear wearing green stripe top with an earth badge, brown pants and black boots. He has short grey hair and purple eyes. He looks tough and strong with all those muscles which made some boys and girls admire him.

"I'm the great Leader of Earth. The name's Rocky Von Mount!" The students were stunned to hear him talk in an authoritive voice like a soldier.

"Now troops, let's begin the tour. Trust me, when you choose this element, you've devote yourselves to the Earth itself!" Rocky drag the students to his dinos in waiting. "Ten-hut! Line up men!" On Rocky's command, multiple Ankylosaurus came trotting, lining up while 1 of them went to Rocky's side.

"Everyone, meet my partner, Anthony Ankylosaurus and his troops!" The Ankylosaurus pound his tail twice as a sign of greeting.

With the introduction done, everyone got on the Ankylosaurus's safety seats on their backs as the Earth tour begins.

Rocky introduce the Earth element career course which were finding fossils in mines, digging sites and other places around the world.

"On Earth where we live lies many things that live and die as the earth covers them, like the dinosaurs that live from many, many years ago for example. The type of job you youngsters could take relates to digging them up to put them up for researches in museums and finding new species of life we haven't discover yet."

The people together with their Earth type dinosaurs dig up the earthy ground and mines to find lots of different types of new fossils and some other types. It was really sweating and hardworking but they don't mind it at all because they look like they're having fun.

Moving on to the next course, it's time for Rocky's turn to show them his speciality. The place looks like a training camp with tents and even a campfire.

"Hey Binky! Get over here!" Rocky shouted.

"Yes sir! Coming!" A young man with a boyish face came running wearing a camping uniform appear. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Kiddies, this youngster is my partner and best buddy. Binky Pebble." Rocky introduce him with his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Binky here will show ya around the campus."

"Nice to meet you all. Allow me to show you all the next of Earth's career course." With that, Maia and the others got off the Ankylosaurus and join Rocky's friend to the camp house.

**XXX**

At Maia and the girls... They got change into a camping uniform exactly like Binky's. After they got change...

"What do you think, Maia?" Lily said asking if the uniform looks alright.

"I think you look adventurous in it, Lily." Maia comment.

"I'm glad, thanks a lot. So do you too, Maia."

"I wonder what are we going to do now that we got change into it?"

Once everyone got changed into camp uniforms, Binky line them up to start. "Alright, is everyone ready?"

"Yes, Mister Pebbles!"

"Good. Now let's begin a tutorial on how we Earth Campers do our work." Binky demonstrates by calling his Stegosaurus with a cart holding for woods.

Binky grab some wood from the cart and chop it with an axe as he explains. First was wood chopping to make a campfire which the guys were good at because of their strong muscles. Meanwhile as for the girls, he asks them to help collecting berries and other fruits from trees and bushes for food.

**(A FEW HOURS LATER) **

After the tutorial camp's done, they changed back into their regular uniform and they all head back to the exit where Tammy's waiting.

"Thank you all for visiting the Earth element section and hope to see you join us." Rocky thanked.

With that the third element done, time to move on to the fourth.

**(LIGHTNING ELEMENT SECTION) **

Lightning element comes up next. Tammy and the children went through the yellow door with a lightning bolt and you could never guess how bright it is!

"Welcome to the lightning element section, kids! Allow me to introduce you all to leader of lightning." Tammy introduce a bespectacle scientist with spiky black hair and green eyes wearing a white lab coat. His dinosaur was a forest green Diceratop.

"Greetings newcomers, I'm the great leader of lightning, Hikaru Kaminari. This is my partner, David Diceratop." Hikaru said and his Dino roar in respond.

"Allow the great me and my partner show you newcomers to the world of lightning!" Instead of using dinosaur transport, this time they all walk on foot as the scientist and David show them around.

In the lightning section, they could see many scientists and their lightning dinosaurs working on experiments that produce electricity and some even had A.I robots helping them. Some even work on other electronics like being a repairman, engineer and working as a video game programmer.

Well not much else to see in this section but then suddenly something bright flashing from nearby.

"Kyaa!"

"Elena! You're amazingly fabulous!"

"Eh?! W-What's happening over there?!" Arlene said.

"Oh no need to fear, there's a fashion show being hosted." Hikaru said showing them the way. There're many girls in fashionable clothes by trends and a runway in the middle.

"Looks like she's showing the new latest fashion line this year." Hikaru commented, seeing many more girls today.

"Eh?! There's even a fashion show in the lightning section?" Lily said in surprise.

"Of course there is, miss. Come on, let's go see it." Hikaru then drag them to watch the fashion show together with the other girls in the crowd.

Waiting for a bit, a pretty short yellow hair woman with light blue eyes appear wearing dresses in a trend.

"Kyaa~!"

"Haha...I see Elena's popular as usual." Hikaru comment.

The woman who called Elena saw Hikaru suddenly jump off the runway and gave him a hug, shocking everyone.

"Hikaru, dear! You came to watch!" Elena cried.

"Please, Elena darling! Not in front of the kids, it's embarrassing!" Hikaru blush.

"Um..."

Elena release Hikaru and saw the children looking awkward at her action. "Oh my forgive my actions."

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend and fiancé, Elena Hoshikawa. She's a famous top model in her agency." Hikaru introduced and Elena waved.

"Wow, a top model?" The girls were impressed including Maia.

"But what does that have to do with the lightning element?" The boys were confused.

"Allow me to explain. Lightning may be related to things with electric but there's more to it. Elena, would you care to do the honors."

"Sure. Lightning has a meaning with shining light in it. Some people like being famous in their career and strive to rise to the top. That's my concept of the lightning meaning. Take modeling for example, men and women wanted to shine bright like a star. So bright that it blinds." Elena explain her side of lightning element.

"Ohh~"

Elena demonstrates by continuing her fashion modeling. After the modeling was finished, they finally understood the concept. Some of the girls, impressed by it maybe they could join the lightning section after they complete the other 3 sections.

With that ends the lightning tour. Only 3 more to go.

**(WIND ELEMENT SECTION) **

Wind element is next and you could never guess how windy it feels. In the Wind Element section, you could see many athletic people and fast running dinosaurs playing all kinds of sports from racing cars to regular games. The guys were the most excited about sports while the girls, not so much especially Maia. Poof introduce everyone to the leader of wind.

"Everyone, this is the famous athlete champion and leader of wind."

"Hi! I'm the leader of wind of the Dream Dinosaur Element, Hayato Kamikaze!" The man named Hayato said. Hayato is a middle-aged man with short wavy black hair and grey eyes. He looks very healthy and from 1 look, you could tell he's very fit with all that exercise from the games he played as expected from an athlete champion. He wears an athlete theme uniform with a wind badge symbol and white sports shoes.

"Let's get going kiddies. To the fast and fury! Oh Alley!" Hearing it's name from far distance, a blue Allosaurus came dashing in the speed of light! For a medium size dinosaur, it sure moves fast that some didn't even have time to blink.

"Meet my ace player and partner, Alley Allosaurus." Alley roar out, greeting the students and them vice versa.

"Alley, gather your team mates, it's our turn to show them how we play in these windy games!" On Hayato's command, Alley roar out calling out to his kind to line up. In a flash came other Allosaurus which they recognize as their siblings.

Like the other element sections, they all got on the Allosaurus to begin the tour.

**(AT THE OLYMPIC STADIUM) **

Hayato and Alley drag the students to the wind section's main stadium where all the athletic people and dinosaurs play.

"Welcome to the Dino Olympic Stadium, everyone! In here is where everyone is free to play all kinds of games and sports. As our wind's concept is The fast and fury wind that never rests." Hayato explained.

"Well everyone, please feel free to join and play any games to your hearts content!" Hayato said encouraging them to join his teammates to play together.

"Really?"

Hayato nods and so, they got off the Allosaurus and run off to see and play the games they're good at.

While the others are having fun, Maia stay alone at the side lines watching from afar. Suddenly she hear snarling noises that comes from a dinosaur, or more like dinosaurs. "Huh?"

**SNARL X3**

Following where the sound come from, she found 3 dinosaurs fighting with each other. The dinosaurs are raptor-like. While the 2 looks alike, the third has a unique headdress. From what Maia had learn, from the looks of it, they look like Deinonychus and how sharp and pointy their toes are.

Maia could feel that they're fighting over by something. She decides to calm them down by singing to them. "Aahhh~..."

The trio, heard her singing instantly calm down. "Hello..."

The Deinonychus with the headdress look at her and walk forward. "Who are you, miss human?"

"Um... Sorry if I'm interrupting but looks like you 3 could use some peace." Maia said.

The 3 are in shock. She look like she just answered to them. "Y-You could understand us?"

Maia nod and said that she had a gift for understanding dinosaurs and hear their voices. Hearing that the 3 happily calm themselves and tell her the reason for their fighting just now. It's just that Sue; the female Deinonychus of the trio wanted to play the sports at the wind section, so without telling her brothers, Dino and Dano, she snuck away from them and came here. A while later, the 2 brothers noticed their sister was missing, found her snuck into the wind section, so they got out from the Secret Element section to go bring her back. After they found her, they instantly got into an argument which Maia found them.

"I see. You 2 must really love your sister very much." Maia smile.

"Of course we are! We're triplets born and been together since birth." Dano said.

"Brother Dino. Brother Dano. I'm sorry for sneaking away. I'm just bored and I wanted to play." Sue apologize.

"Oh Sue..." Dino and Dano look at their sister for never realizing what she felt.

"Say, Dino, Dano and Sue. How about we all play together while I sing a song. You 3 can dance until you can go back." Maia suggested.

"Eh? Really, miss..." Sue said halfway.

"Maia. My name is Maia."

"Miss Maia... You'd do that for us?" Sue finished her sentence.

"Of course. I would never abandon a troubled dinosaur especially when it concerns a family matter."

With that settled, Maia and the Deinonychus trio play together. They had so much fun dancing while Maia sang making Sue the most happy of her life.

Suddenly, while everyone was having fun with their games...

"Challenge me, Kaze!"

"I'd told you, I'm not playing sports anymore!"

Suddenly they heard arguing coming from the field. "Huh? What's going on?" Hayato and Alley run off to see what happened at the track field together with the children following.

At the scene they found some men together with their dinosaur partners were arguing about something.

"Alright, alright, people please... Quiet down!" Hayato shouted and they calm down. They look at who said that and turn around.

"Master Hayato!" They calm down and bow down to him.

"Everyone please stand up. I've said before, you don't need to bow down." Hayato said as they stand up again. "Now, what's going on here?

Apparently, the person who called the man, Kaze who had quited sports and decided to join the Ninja Academy had came back because he wanted to take 1 last look before returning to his training when his rival named Igarashi appear and demanded he wanted a rematch.

Kaze and Igarashi were childhood friends in the past. Both were called the No. 1 and 2 ace of wind sports. Kaze was No. 1 and Igarashi was No. 2. They were proud to be the role model for all the athletic admires, however Igarashi was always 1 step away from Kaze and he was never ever beaten. A few weeks ago, Kaze had decided to quit sports and join the Ninja Academy to follow his parents' footsteps becoming a full-fledged ninja assassin. With Kaze gone, Igarashi was now the number 1. Despite being happy to be number 1, Igarashi wasn't satisfied with the fact that his long-time rival suddenly quit. So he decided to train alone in the mountainside to prepare himself if Kaze ever came back then he could settle the score once and for all!

"I see."

"That's why, Kaze Kuronami! Challenge me! I've been waiting for you, dying to defeat you and be the true number 1!" Igarashi declared.

"Hmph!" Kaze disinterested, just walk away."

"Kaze!"

"I said that I'm just here to take one last look here before returning to my ninja training." Before Kaze run off, Hayato intercept.

"Wait, Kaze! I order you." Kaze stop in his track and face Hayato. "You can't just leave your rival's dare to challenge ignored. I know you've always love to do tough challenges no matter what. Besides, I'm in the middle of showing these kids the fun way to play sports in our wind element section and who knows if they wanted to join us without demonstration, isn't that right?" Hayato show Kaze the children standing behind him.

"Hmm..." Kaze look hesitant a bit. Maybe he should, after all he's not the type of person who runs away from a challenge. "Alright then, fine. Igarashi, I accept your challenge."

**(A WHILE LATER) **

After Kaze finally give in to the rematch challenge of his rival. The challenge takes place in an open space ring with Kaze and Igarashi all set. Meanwhile Hayato volunteer to be the commentator while the Maia's class take their seats with the other spectators.

"Welcome all athletes to this special occasion! Here's where we have the formerly number 2, Igarashi Yamamoto and number 1, Kaze Kuronami to battle to see who's the true number 1 of sports. There'll be no penalty for the loser for our motto is to play fair and square! I'll be your commentator, Hayato Kamikaze and my assistant Alley Allosaurus!" Hayato announce and Alley in chibi form roar out.

"Now let the battle begin!"

**BARK**

**YAY!! **

"Windy, if you please!" Hayato call out to the person from the ring to begin.

"Yes! Hi, everyone. I'm Windy Aozora and I'll be judging the challengers and assistant of Master Hayato. Here are the challenges!" The person Hayato called out was a woman with short blond hair and pink eyes.

A big panel board appear above them. There are 9 panels with each picture of fruits; apples, oranges and strawberries. From left to right featuring them from 1 to 3." So, First off, Kaze Kuronami! As the challenge, pick which ever fruit and number you like!"

"The challenger, me? Very well. The 3 of strawberries!" Kaze goes first. The panel flip over revealing, Lacey's face.

"Eh?! Why me?" Lacey was shock to see her face on the panel that Kaze chose.

"Commentator Hayato. Please explain it to them." said Windy.

"Well you see. The person called gets to choose what event they'll compete in." Hayato explained.

Before the game began, Hayato had chosen 9 students from Maia's friends to place their picture for the contest to work. Of course they were confused about it but it must be important so they just got along with it.

"Ehh?! I hadn't heard anything about that!" Lacey cried but suddenly she composed and stood up and said her challenge. "Poetry showdown."

Everyone fainted except for Lily and Maia. They knew Lacey loves to write poems so it's not a surprise for them.

Lacey start off first.

"Your sighs to me are a light, gentle breeze.

In my ardor, I huff and chuff through my nose.

Love is such a lonely typhoon.

I, locks swaying at my temples says 'Gonzales'. Ah ha!" Kaze and Igarashi sweatdropped feeling cold wind from hearing that poem. "Right! Compose the next line, please!"

"T-The next line...? I... I, not to be outdone say 'Brezhnev'"? Igarashi awkward say his line of the poem.

"Pass." Kaze feels like getting a headache.

"Igarashi wins, by defaults!" Windy puts 1 score on his board.

The crowd cried out that Kaze would lost the first round.

"All right! My special training paid off! My turn, The 3 of apples!" Igarashi's cheer and it's his turn to choose.

The panel flips revealing Lily's face.

"Ehh?!" Lily stand up feeling nervous, trying to think of a challenge.

After a few minutes waiting...

"Please hurry, time's almost up!" Windy said.

"C... Cu Cu Cu... Cup and ball!" Lily finally said it but everyone fainted once again.

"Where the cup and ball suddenly come from?" Leroy said.

The velociraptors gave the 2 cup and balls to Kaze and Igarashi. They start playing with it.

"Ha! Cup-and-ball? I received plenty of special training in that on the mountainside! Behold, Kaze!" Igarashi said confidently at Kaze.

"What in the blazes kind of 'special training' did you receive?" Kaze said not interested.

Igarashi show everyone his techniques called Ultra A, Ultra B, Ultra C and to Ultra Z calling it Absolute-class Z. (By the way, all of the cup-and-ball moves that Igarashi is using really exist.) During Ultra Z however, the ball missed a step away from placing on the pin top.

Igarashi in shock, froze to stone as he look at the failure while Kaze continues on the basic technique.

"Right, that's game over! The winner's the one who keeps the cup-and ball going the longest! Kaze wins!" Hayato said as Windy put score 1 on Kaze's board.

"Eh?! What's with that?!"

"Igarashi's moves were clearly more awesome!"

The audience complained about the score but Hayato tells the reason why. "That's tough! It says so right here in the rule book!" Hayato pats on the book grinning while you could see Alley was playing with the cup-and-ball too.

Continue on to Kaze's turn. "The 1 of Apple."

The panel flip revealing Dexter's turn. "Let's see. How about a takoyaki speed-eating contest?"

Instantly, a table filled with 22 plates of takoyaki is here. Igarashi race off eating fast while Kaze never eaten a takoyaki before, doesn't know how to pick it up with a skewer. Before he could even take a bite, Igarashi already finished 100 takoyakis, winning the match.

Moving on. "The 2 of apples!"

It's Tuck's turn. "Uh, how about a footrace?"

Being a trained ninja, Kaze won the race putting a tie to Igarashi's score.

The other 2 panels open with Marco's and Arlene's turn. Marco's event was wrestling and Arlene's event was chess. Kaze pass on the wrestling and lost at chess. That gives 2 more points to Igarashi.

**KAZE: 2 / IGARASHI: 4**

"That's 2 to 4."

There were 3 panels left. If Kaze doesn't win the next round, he'll lose the contest. Now it's Kaze's turn. "The 1 of oranges."

It's Samuel's turn. "YAY! It's come. My turn's here! An arrow archery contest!"

"A-Archery?"

The 2 had bow and arrows given with the targets in set. Igarashi goes first. His arrows hit an almost hit the mark. "Let's see if you can do it better, Kaze."

Kaze smirk. As a ninja, training how to throw a kunai to hit the target without miss was a piece of cake. Concentrating, he hits the arrow directly on the bullseye.

"Woah~!"

"Kaze hits a bullseye, wins the round!"

Now the score is 3 to 4. Only 2 panels left. If Kaze could win 1 more round, he'll go into a tie. But if Igarashi wins, he instantly wins it all.

"The 2 of strawberries!"

It's Tuck's turn. "A sci-fi swashbucking showdown!"

Swashbucking is a type of sword fighting using laser swords. Once again the velociraptor duo gave them a laser sword. The color of the laser beam of the sword is blue for Kaze and red for Igarashi.

The battle begins intensively.

"Go for it, Kaze!"

"Win, Igarashi!"

"It's so intense! As expected of them. Those 2 had learned kendo back in the old days." Hayato commented.

Igarashi takes the lead while talking to Kaze about how he's always to be the best and no matter how many times they compete against each other, Igarashi was never number 2 while Kaze remain unbeatable.

As Igarashi takes the final swing, Kaze anticipated his move and counter it, making the laser sword fly off his hand. With that, Kaze won, making the score into a tie!

"Kaze wins! Now the score has reach to a tie. There's only 1 panel left. The person who wins the last 1, wins everything!" Hayato announced. "Windy, please do the honors."

"With pleasure! Final panel, open!" Windy shouted out as the final panel opens, revealing Maia's turn.

"Alright. I choose..."

**XXX**

A spotlight shone and the place has turn into a showdown with the challenges in their seats with a buzzer in front of them and Maia acting as the host. "Silhouette quiz! Who's that dinosaur?"

A silhouette shows 3 raptor-like dinosaurs. "The hint is, 'Terrible claw'."

"Hmm..."

While the audience too try to guess the answer, Kaze press the buzzer. "Is it Deinonychus?"

**BING BING! **

"Kaze's answer is correct!"

The curtain revealing 3 Deinonychus roaring out. "Thanks for the help, you 3!" The 3 dinosaurs run off to Maia and she thank them.

"Um, Miss Maia, where did you find them?" Hayato said looking at the 3 Deinonychus.

"Well..." Maia explain that the 3 of them were fighting, so she calm them down by singing to them and solve their arguing problem before the contest started. The brothers of the triplets were looking for their sister who snuck away into the wind section because she wanted to play the fun games and when her brothers found her to bring her back home when they heard Maia's singing. Attracted to it they calm down and appear talk to her. After that, Maia played together with them to help the sister calm her boredom. Then suddenly the commotion causes them pause, so they stay behind as they hide themselves while Maia went back to her friends.

"Hmm... I see." Seeing the Deinonychus happily nuzzling at Maia made Hayato realize that this girl may have something special inside her. Deinonychus was a Secret Element and maybe Maia could fit in with the type of career in the Secret Element section.

Well anyway, since Kaze was declared the winner. Igarashi sadden by the fact he lost, he vows to train harder and challenge Kaze again for another rematch when the time comes.

Now that has settled, everyone went back to Tammy to continue on to the next section. As for the Deinonychus trio, they secretly kept themselves hidden, watching over Maia until she reach the Secret Element Section.

**(GRASS ELEMENT SECTION) **

After a fun time at the wind section, it's time to get some rest and relaxation. Good for them, next up is the grass element section.

Through it, they could smell refreshing air from trees and flowers. The place looks like a forest and gardens that comes straight out of a fairy tale.

"Welcome to the grass element section. Here you could get some nice refreshments to recharge yourselves before moving on to the last 2 sections." First off, Tammy show them the person in charge to guide them.

At the garden, a young Chinese woman was watering the flowers with a Corythosaurus. She has her long black hair tied in a bun with a flower hair pin. Her eyes are violet and she's dressed in a red cheongsam with yellow flower pattern and matching shoes. "Miss Hana~." Tammy called out.

"Hmm. Oh Miss Turner." The woman who Tammy called her Hana look up and saw the tour guide with students together.

"Hi, Miss Hana. I've come together with new orphan children for you and they could use your refreshing treatment with your plants." said Tammy.

"Oh, of course. Leave it to me!" Hana smile and her Corythosaurus too. With that Tammy left and the students are now together with the grass leader and her Corythosaurus.

"Well then. Allow me to introduce myself and my partner. I'm the grass leader of the grass element section, Hana Lee and this is my partner, Corey Corythosaurus." Hana began her introduction. "Here we specializes in caring for Mother Nature. The type of career you could take reflect on taking care of plants and make uses of them to help us with our daily lives.

"Miss Turner told me that you children had fun watching the games from the wind section and need to relax your bodies, right?"

"Yes, that's right!"

"I'm feeling tired out from all the pressure."

"Oh my goodness, you poor children. Well you're all in luck, our treatments are 100% refreshing that once you start, your body and soul will melt." Hana said pitying them going through all that sweat with little rest.

With that, Hana bring the children to the spa house where they could get relaxing aromatherapy massages.

**(INSIDE THE SPA HOUSE) **

"Here we are, everyone. To my relaxing spa house where you all could take the most relaxing treatments." Hana said.

Nearby, a woman was drinking tea with a similar Corythosaurus but, in lighter colour than Corey's, drinking its water saw the commotion. She smiled as she and her Dino run up to Hana calling her." Big sis Hana! Corey!"

"Hua! Hi, taking a break?"

"T-There's 2 Hana?" Lily said thinking she's seeing double.

"What? Oh no, this is my younger twin sister Hua. Hua, these are the new orphans and customers her for our special relaxing treatments."

"Oh my. Sorry for the interruption just now, I'm Big Sis Hana's twin sister, Hua Lee. This is my partner, Colin Corythosaurus." Hua introduced herself and her dinosaur partner hoots in respond.

"Alright, now that we fully introduce ourselves, Hua, would you please take the children to your special relaxing aromatherapy massages? They had a tiring time playing at the wind section." Hana ask her sister.

"Oh yes. Please follow me everyone." Hua guide them to the massage rooms.

"What about you, Miss Hana?"

"No need to worry. Until you finish, I'll be preparing something for you all to enjoy after that. Hehe." Hana wink and she walk away with Ivy.

They look confuse.

**XXX**

As for Hana, she was gathering all the hadrosaurs, having them preparing a music concert for the children after her sister and her people are done with their job relaxing them.

"Alright, is everyone ready to begin practicing?" Hana ask the hadrosaurs.

**HOOT~**

"Good! Now let's do our best everyone! Before they arrive!"

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Hua and her female staff all help everyone relax. The children were having the most enjoyable moment of their time relaxing. Hua used many variety of flowers to make them into aromatherapy incenses and lotions.

"Ahh~. Now this is relaxing, isn't it Maia?" Lily said smelling the sweet scent from the incense burner.

"Yes it is. It's very relaxing indeed." Maia smiled.

"What do you think of my special aromatherapy, everyone?" Hua said to the children happily to see them enjoying and relaxing with dreamy expressions.

"Mmmm~"

"Hehe! Looks like my skills just keeps on improving. I've got to it even better to keep up with big sis Hana." Hua thought out in her mind. Hua had always admire her older twin sister. Hana has been the best at flower aromatherapy, music and made them good use to help people relax. Because of that, Hana was selected to be the grass section's leader while Hua just supports her with the other members. "Big sister..."

**(A FEW HOURS LATER) **

"Ahh~ Now that's relaxing. I feel refresh!"

"You got that right!" The children were finished with their relaxing treatments and they all feel energized.

"Oh yeah, where's Miss Hana? She's still not back."

"Miss Hua, do you know where Miss Hana could be?"

"I think I have an idea where she'd be. Colin, if you please." Hua ask Colin to use his hearing and roar out to the children to follow him. "Colin said to follow him."

After that, everyone follow the Corythosaurus to where he know where the grass leader could be.

**XXX**

"Aaand done! Good work everyone! That was splendid." Hana thank the hadrosaurs for their hard work and she reward them with lots of healthy veggies to eat.

"Corey, if you please..." Hana tells her partner that it's time to call them here and Corey hoots his crest to tell Colin from afar.

**HOOT~**

**HOOT~**

A similar hooting from far away could be heard. That means Colin answer back.

A moment later, Hua arrive with the children." Big sis!"

"Hua, everyone, you all made it. I guess that means everyone enjoyed themselves." Hana ask and they nod, expressing what they experience during Hua's treatments.

"Good work Hua, thanks for looking after them while I was away." Hana thank her sister.

"You're welcome sis. So, how's it going on your side?" Hua asked.

"It's going fine. In fact, you're all just in time for the finale of the grass section's tour. Everyone, allow me to present to you, the Hadrosaurs music concert." Hana show them the grass dinosaurs put on a musical and they all go in awe.

While they sat, the grass twin sisters conduct the dinosaurs to play their music using their hooting crests. Listening to the music, Maia was feeling happy that it reminded her of the time she sang herself to the dinosaurs from her childhood. The grass section's music was different from the fire section, but she feels that this music is suitable for relaxing.

After the concert ends, everyone went back to Tammy, feeling refreshed and ready to go on to the last section.

**XXX**

**This chapter follows the start of their teenage through adulthood flashback memories. First off here is Maia's turn. For Lunensis will have to take more longer time. As for the secret element, it'll be in the next chapter in progress. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**In response to reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks a lot! My story will view bits by bits in every detail. Since yours only show little of the previous dinosaur age from Cera's flashback, I wanted to show what the people did during that time before the space pirates destroy it.**

**Erwin Eoraptor's name has 3 meanings from English, Irish and German. In English means "Sea Friend", you could say Lunensis got him as an egg from his birth day from 1 of the water elements: Scorpio, Cancer and Pisces. In Irish means "Handsome" and in German means "Honor Friend". I think these reflects both of them perfectly.**

**Guest**

**Maybe or maybe not. Just find out in the further chapters and you'll see for yourself. **


	5. Miraculous Secret Rainbow

**Miraculous Secret Rainbow**

The children's journey through the 6 element section were the most interesting experiences different types of careers in each element. However, the journey wasn't over yet. There's 1 more section to go. Tammy continues to escort the children to the deepest part of the Dream Dinosaur Element Institute.

"Miss Tammy, how much further do we have to go?" Lily said feeling like they've been walking for 30 minutes.

"Don't worry, we're almost there and here we are! The Secret Element section and our final stop." Tammy show them the final door, the Secret Element section. The door is white and had a rainbow starburst symbol.

Dino, Dano and Sue, still in stealth mode kept on watching Maia as she and her classmates went through the door then them without anybody noticing.

**(SECRET ELEMENT SECTION) **

Through the door, the secret element section was, how do you say? Pure and Mysterious? The place looks very similar from the grass section's environment but there's something really beautiful and still in view, a 7 coloured rainbow!

"Wow!"

"What a pretty rainbow!

Everyone felt their hearts feeling all warm and in awe to see how beautiful the secret element section was. But not as much as Maia. She felt the happiest out of them all.

"Well everyone, this'll be our final destination before we head back to your teacher and don't forget to choose carefully which of the 7 you wish to join. So once again, welcome to the secret element section and these 2 people here are the leaders." Tammy said as she introduced a man and woman guide.

The man has light green spiky hair and matching green eyes. He wore a green shirt with a black tie, black trousers and shoes. The woman has pink curly hair and matching pink eyes. She wore yellow jacket with white undershirt, black jeans and black shoes.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Cosmo Periwinkle... ." Cosmo said halfway.

"And I'm Wanda Venus. Wanda continued.

"We'll be your guide to our secret element section!" "Both in sync finish the sentence. Follow us on the most magical time in your lives!"

Cosmo and Wanda show them all around. Unlike the other 6 sections, there aren't that many people because it wasn't very popular based on other people's point of view or it's just too difficult to handle. It's just only the 2 of them. The leaders show them the secret dinosaurs that Dr. Z, the infamous Dinosaur King who gave life to them. They're amazed at the dinosaurs they saw working their skills or abilities they're famous of.

Before that, Cosmo and Wanda whistled, calling out to their dinosaur partners. They heard loud trotting coming to them.

**ROAR! X2**

The dinosaurs made their appearance! They look like they're part of the ankylosaurid family. They're Pawpawsaurus! Cosmo's Pawpawsaurus was a male, dark orange with dark blue on its head and back while Wanda's Pawpawsaurus was a female, smaller, lighter orange one.

"Guys, meet our dino partners, Paul and Pearl Pawpawsaurus." They introduced and their dinos roar in greeting.

"Cool."

"Are they your secret element partners?"

"Actually, no, they aren't. These 2 just became our partners 3 years ago. They're Earth elements however." Wanda explained.

It's revealed that Paul and Pearl wanted to be together with Cosmo and Wanda because they're interested in being taken care by them than from the Earth section's uncomfortable environment and not to mention being ordered around by Rocky and Binky. They've worked at the Earth section before for 3 years. However, a couple of months ago, they started acting very strangely and always lost in thought.

One day, Cosmo and Wanda; without dinosaur partners, went to the Earth section to gather some things for their section's needs when the 2 came upon them during their separate ways. After Cosmo and Wanda meet up, Paul (with Como) and Pearl (with Wanda) met and that's when everything all started as the 2 Pawpawsaurus acted strange despite being treated kindly with the 2 humans temporarily.

Rocky and Binky realized that the 2 Pawpawsaurus like being with Cosmo and Wanda, they decided to let them be together with them and work as their partners in the secret element section.

Back to the present time, Maia was touched by their story. Somewhere from her instincts, she knew that there's something to it more than just being by the secret leaders' partner. Shrugging off that feeling she felt, she'll just have to find out later as she and the others went with the 4 to their sacred place to which they called, "Dino Village". They said that it's 1 of the careers the children could choose and it's a birth place for newborn dinosaurs and help taking care of them.

"Kyaa~!"

"Wow, they're so cute!"

"So many baby dinosaurs!"

The Dino Village they show them was a big sanctuary where baby dinosaurs that just hatched from their eggs, came to play together no matter what kind of species it is.

The baby dinosaurs made really cute roaring sounds when they saw Maia and her friends. They even allowed to play with them while the leaders made sure that there aren't any problems or injuries.

Most of them were playing with just 1 baby dinosaurs, however in Maia's case, many of them surround themselves into her embrace because they knew that she has something special. The baby dinos that gather around her were a Baryonyx named Lion, a Gastonia named Kotetsu, a Mapusaurus named Gondo, a Pteranodon named Jet and a Tuojiangosaurus named Jean.

"Ahahaha, that tickles! Aww, you're all so sweet!" Maia happily smile with the affection they gave her.

From afar, a white feathered dinosaur with wings, a long tail and holding a brown staff was watching the beautiful moment the baby dinosaurs were doing with the red hair girl and blue eyes." Hmm... "

Hidden in the trees, the 3 Deinonychus were still keeping a guard on watching on Maia and they couldn't wait any longer to show themselves to her again but only when she's alone to avoid them hurting the baby dinos with their sharp claws.

**XXX**

After playing with the baby dinosaurs, at the end of the tour, Cosmo and Wanda show them the secret dinosaurs that Dr. Z, the Dinosaur King created many, many years ago.

They saw the secret dinosaurs were playing by themselves together. A Pachycephalosaurus was bashing his dome head on a huge boulder with 1 hit. A Megalosaurus was playing with a Cryolophosaurus with the the latter using its ice powers as the former using its psychic power to make an ice sculpture. A Therizinosaurus was practicing it's fighting skills using its sharp claws. When they used their moves, they give off a blinding rainbow aura so bright that they have to wear sunglasses. It's a good thing Cosmo carried enough for everyone.

"Hey, something's wrong?" Wanda said checking the list.

"What is it, Wanda?" Cosmo said.

"The Deinonychus named Dino, Dano and Sue are missing."

"Those ninja triplets? Don't worry about it, I'm sure they're just practicing their ninja skills again." Cosmo said calmly.

"But Cosmo, I noticed that the 3 were gone way too long and I haven't seen them since I last checked." Wanda worried that something must be going between the triplets. They knew the 3 always keep their ninja training practice near a waterfall in the forest not far from Dino Village.

"Well if you're so worried about them, go find them. I'll stay behind watching the kids."

"Alright, I'll do that."

While Maia's friends were watching the other secret dinosaurs playing, Maia noticed the female leader's concern, walk up to her. "Is something wrong, Miss Wanda?"

"Oh, my apologies. What's your name, young lady?"

"I'm Maia."

"Miss Maia. It's not much but I'm missing 3 dinosaurs from the list." Wanda said her problem.

"3 Dinosaurs? Which is it? Maybe I can help." Maia offered.

"Really? That be great. Thanks. The 3 are the Deinonychus trio named Dino, Dano and Sue." Wanda show a picture of them from the checklist.

"Huh? Dino, Dano and Sue? Is that right?" Maia asked, making sure she wasn't misheard.

"That's right."

"Well what a coincidence, I'd met them from the Wind section moments ago."

"Eh, really?! So are they with you, right now?" Wanda was glad.

Before they could answer, in a sudden burst of wind, the familiar dinosaur trio appear behind Maia. The girls become shock by their instant appearance. As expected by their years of ninja training.

"Dino! Dano! Sue!" Both girls said in surprise.

**ROAR! X3**

"You 3! You'r here! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to finish ninja training so I could prepare for the incoming children for the tour." Maia scolded them.

**WHINE**

"Miss Wanda, please don't be mad at them. They told me that Sue was bored, so she snuck out to the wind section to play their games while her brothers in a little while noticed she's missing and they too snuck off. That's when they found her sneaking into the wind section." Maia said it on the Deinonychus' behalf.

"Gasp! That's what happened? Oh my." Wanda pet them to say her sorries for being hard on her speaking. Notice something, Wanda continue. "Miss Maia, how did you know about this? Does this mean you could understand what they said?"

"Um yes kinda. It's not much." Maia blush.

Then Dino, Dano and Sue walk up to Maia once again and ask her to pet them again begging her to sing.

"Hmm... Looks like this young lady has a very special gift inside of her." Wanda thought and behind her, on the tree branch, the same white feathered dinosaur was watching the whole scene as Maia sang while the triplets dance.

After their fun time in the secret element section. It's time to head back to Miss Sally. At the exit...

"Thank you everyone for visiting us in the secret section. We hope to see you soon." Cosmo and Wanda thanked everyone.

"Thanks!"

Then, everyone headed back to the building's main hall with their teacher, Miss Sally and Manganer Turner beside her.

"Welcome back everyone, did you all have a good time in the 7 element sections?" Miss Sally said.

"Yes, we did!"

"It was fun!"

"That's good news and music to my ears." Miss Sally smile to see her students' happy faces. "Now that the tour's done, it's time to hand out these to you all."

Manager Turner gave each of them the paper forms to fill out their names and the element type they wish to join.

**(20 MINUTES LATER) **

"Done!" After they've finished filling out the forms, they hand them all to Mr. Turner to prepare the rest by the time they'll be graduating.

"Thank you all very much. May fortune smile on you all for your future." Mr Turner said as he head back to his office together with his sister, Tammy.

**(FLASHBACK ENDED) **

Finally that ends Maia's flashback of her teenage life. Tomorrow will be even more adventurous as she would bring her daughter, Cera to her workplace.

**XXX**

**Here we are to the completed Secret Element Section! I hope it's fun enough. Up next will finally show what Maia and her friends choose for their dream career.**

**In response to reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks for the complimenting on my element facts and their deep meaning in each of them. I hope you enjoy this secret element section part.****I'm sure you could guess that could be the case when the building became the D Resistance headquarters when the destruction had caused it to become a rubble. As for the people who associate with the elements, maybe I'll even add the rest before they became the leader of the D Resistance Element Leaders and how they came to be.**

**No, they're the same Deinonychus that Dr. Z raised, they aren't the second Deinonychus that Sheer used. That includes the second Megalosaurus that Foolscap used. Or you could think of it as the first Megalosaurus twin sibling.**

**For the Dino League Tournament games you suggested, I'll give it a try and if it's useful, I'll study it carefully and then add it to Lunensis's flashback story.**

**Anonymous**

**I just found that game today. Maybe I will give it a try. If it's good enough, I'll study it first then write it. But I'm not sure if it will be good. **


	6. Pawpaw's Love Story

**Pawpaw's Love Story**

The next day, after breakfast, Maia was helping Cera dress up to bring her to her workplace where she'll be safe to look after while Maia work.

"Mommy, is it OK for me to come with you?" Cera said as her mom brush her hair.

"Of course it's OK. Your father will be very busy working overtime and I have be there for him to support him after I finish working and I don't want to leave you all alone at home, so I decided to bring you together with me." Maia told Cera that Lunensis was going to do some special training with Erwin for an upcoming tournament in a few weeks so, she have to help prepare lunches and a change of clothes.

During the early morning, Lunensis had told Maia about his busy schedule to train for his 8th dino tournament and of course he plans to win and protect his champion title before he went off. Competitions are getting tough with each year passing since his first win and his hard work finally paid off. That includes he got to capture Maia's heart to prove his true feelings towards her during the day of that Play and the years he can't stop thinking about her to meet her again.

That was the most memorable days for them and they're proud to have a beautiful daughter like Cera. It was their dream to have a family after all and when Cera was born, they swore to love and protect her with their lives.

**XXX**

After the mother and daughter had finished getting ready, it's time for them to head off to the Rainbow Dinosaur Incubator where it's a paradise for dinosaurs of all kind were born from their eggs then raised until they grow up and get turn into cards.

Maia and Cera made it to the front building and to Cera's amazement, the building looks colorful on the outside. As they enter the building, she comment on the inside looks cute and adorable. Especially when she saw some baby dinosaurs that's been taken care by A.I robots.

"Wow, this place looks so cute!" Cera said as she walk and look all over the inside building.

"Thanks sweetie." Maia thanked.

As the 2 continued walking to where Maia's place is, she was greeted by some staff workers and robots.

"Good morning, Maia."

"Oh the Angel of Love has appeared!

"Aha, she's as beautiful as always!"

"Oh look likes the angel has brought her little angel with her."

"I think that little girl's name is... Cera, right?"

"Even her daughter is beautiful, not to mention very cute! Like mother, like daughter!"

The compliments kept on going as the 2 walk on. Well, it can't be help. After all, she's been nicknamed the Angel of Love because of something that happened during Valentine Day on the year she started working. So it's becoming famous as years pass on.

As for Cera, she already knew her mother was famous from her friends in kindergarten because she helped other people, family relatives and dinosaurs in love for some advice on how to improve their relationship when in trouble.

**XXX**

The 2 finally made to their destination. Walking through the door, they saw 2 familiar Pawpawsaurus and a small pink Pawpawsaurus together with their partners.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Maia called out to them.

"Maia! You made it!" Wanda said.

"Oh and Cera's here too." Cosmo said.

"Hi, Uncle Cosmo and Auntie Wanda!" Cera said her greetings.

**ROAR! **

The Pawpawsaurus too said their greetings. The pink 1 walk towards to Cera and made a cute roar.

"Hi there, nice to meet you." Cera hold out her hand as he sniff it and then lick her. "Haha! That tickles."

"I think Peter likes you, sweetie." Maia smiled.

"Really...? I like you too, Peter! Let's play together! Can we, Mommy?" Cera happily smile at the baby Pawpawsaurus, giving him a hug on his face.

"Of course, you go have fun playing with him. Remember to play in the safe place and don't wander around alone, alright?"

Cera nod as she got on Peter's back, volunteering to give her a piggyback ride and they run off to play.

"Paul... Pearl... Please watch over them too, alright? Cosmo and Wanda told their partners. They nod and follow after them.

**XXX**

**(AT THE DINO VILLAGE) **

While Cera played with Peter and at the same time being watch over by the Pawpawsaurus parents, Maia together with Cosmo and Wanda were busy taking care the baby dinosaurs. They fed, played and put them to sleep.

Right now, they're taking a break. When Wanda suddenly felt sick and she starts to vomit.

"Wanda! Are you alright?!" Maia said in worry.

"Ugh... It's fine. No need to worry, I just felt a bit sick. But it's not something serious." Wanda drank her water after coming out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, in fact it's good news actually." Wanda reassure as Cosmo smile.

"Eh? Oh... You mean...?" Maia had an idea what's going on. But to see Wanda vomit suddenly, Maia had a feeling she experienced this before.

"That's right, I'm 5 weeks pregnant." Wanda place her hands on her belly.

"Eh?! Really?! Congratulations!" Maia congratulate.

"Thanks."

"We're finally going to be real parents and have a family like we always dreamed off." Cosmo cried in happiness.

"It's been a couple of years since we've engaged and it's finally time. I can't wait!"

As the couple were in cloud nine thinking about preparing for their baby to born in a couple of more months, Maia remembered from that time years ago on the week before and on Valentine Day. It was the most heart struck day ever.

**(FLASHBACK FROM A YEAR LATER AFTER GRADUATION)**

Maia's year in her Orphanage's high school graduation has come to an end and it's time for everyone to go to their career course they chose themselves after that field trip.

Time has passed as they happily work on their dream jobs. Lily had join the Grass section working as a musician while his brother, Leroy join the Fire section; just like Lily in music, he works as a rock and roll singer. Most of the other boys join the Wind section to play games in an Olympic while some of them in the Earth section working at finding fossil. As for the girls, they chosen the Water and Lightning section's performing arts industry. Finally, as for Maia, she chose the Secret section as expected because of the cute baby dinosaurs and the Deinonychus trio's wish to see her again.

**(A WEEK BEFORE VALENTINE DAY AT NOON) **

Maia was assigned to the Rainbow Dinosaur Incubator building where she's already working. She already met Cosmo and Wanda at Dream Dinosaur Element Institute's Secret Section. It's revealed that they even transport the Dino Village's baby dinos and secret dinos asked by them.

Dino, Dano and Sue were the most happy to see Maia again. They can't wait to support her the best they could after all the kind deeds she did to them during the first time, she conforted them in the Wind section.

**(IN THE AFTERNOON FROM THE PAWPAWSAURUS POV) **

Paul and Pearl were drinking water in a river while Cosmo and Wanda were doing their chores.

After they've done drinking, they decided to go back to their partners. When they arrived, they found their partners talking about something.

"Wanda, next week's Valentine Day and I was wondering if you had something planed." Cosmo asked.

"Valentine Day? What's that?" The Pawpawsaurus were confused by that new word.

"Well I don't have anything planned until a week later. But..."

"Ohh, What... What is it?" Cosmo stuttered.

"I heard that Flaria is holding a Valentine Day Dance at her mansion, and I was wondering if you would be my dance partner." Wanda show him the poster that says 'Valentine Day Dance At Cupid'.

"Oh that's what I'm going to say! And of course I'll be your dance partner! There's no 1 else other than you, Wanda!" Cosmo happily said.

After they left while holding hands back inside, the Pawpawsaurus duo decided to find out what is this Valentine Day their partners talked about.

"Pearl, how does this Valentine Day thing that humans do work?"

"I'm not sure. It's my first time hearing it. Maybe we should ask the others and see if they can help."

"That's a good idea! Let's go!"

The Pawpawsaurus duo began talking to the other dinosaurs about this Valentine Day. However they too don't have any idea what Valentine Day is. But they did heard from some humans that Valentine Day involve love.

"Sigh... Not so much luck huh." Paul exhaustly said and Pearl nod in agreement.

**Aaahhh~**

"Huh?" Pearl heard someone singing from nearby.

"That song..." Paul seemed to recognize that song.

The 2 follow the song and found themselves looking at someone familiar. It's Maia's singing voice! Looks like she's with the Deinonychus trio as usual, singing for them as they danced.

"Hey, it's Maia!"

"Together with Dino, Dano and Sue!"

Suddenly an idea struck a light bulb on Paul's head. "Pearl, maybe we can ask Maia what's Valentine Day is. She's human and maybe she has the answer. Not to mention, she can understand us."

"Oh you're right! Why didn't we though of that before?! Let's go ask her!"

**XXX**

Meanwhile Maia was having fun singing as the Deinonychus trio dance. The ninja dinos couldn't get enough of it. You could say that they're really protective of her and they refused to let any other secret dinosaurs get close to her despite she told them multiple times that she loved each and every one of them when they ask for comfortation.

Sue, sensing dinosaur footsteps coming for them, stop dancing and snarl loudly causing her brothers and Maia to stop.

**SNARL! **

Paul and Pearl roar in shock. "Sue! Please it's just us. You don't have to get so defensive."

"Sorry. It's just my instinct acting up." Sue said it with a hint of agitation.

"Paul and Pearl! What is it?" Maia walk up to them.

"Um, could we talk to you for a moment? It's important." Paul said asking the trio to leave.

"Why should we?" Dano asked.

"Now now dears. Don't start fighting. I'll be right back to you after I finish seeing what they wanted to say. Please wait a moment." Maia calm them down.

"OK."

"We'll wait."

"We're sorry."

They dissappear in a flash leaving Maia to talk with the Pawpawsaurus duo.

"Well... We have a question about something and we're hoping if you had the answer." They begun to explain that they overheard their partners talking about Valentine Day, Dance and something like that.

"Oh I see. It's something dinosaurs doesn't know about. Alright I'll tell you all what Valentine Day is." Maia explain to the dinosaurs that Valentine Day is a holiday when people express their love and feelings towards someone they care about. She also told them about the different types of love other than in romantic relationships. There's friendship, love for living things and family love.

Take Cosmo and Wanda for example, those 2 are in love with each other. They got married and been together for years. That's an example of romantic love between couples.

Hearing that somehow realized how they were acting even before they transfer themselves from the Earth section to the Secret section after meeting their partners. Their partners had already knew that the Pawpawsaurus duo were in love but they only thought they saw each other as friends.

"Paul. Pearl. Are you sure that's how you 2 really felt for each other?" Maia asked the important question that'll help them realize their true feelings for each other.

"Well..." They don't know what to say.

"It's OK. You don't have to force yourself to know the truth, just take your time. But don't ignore it, alright. Follow what your heart tells you." Maia encourage them.

**XXX**

After getting the answer they're looking for, they left Maia back to the Deinonychus trio as they remember the first time they met ever since Cosmo and Wanda show up.

"Pearl..." Paul started.

"Yes, Paul."

"How do you feel about me?"

"Huh? What's going on all of a sudden?" Pearl stutter.

"I've been thinking what Maia had said. Do you just see me as a friend?"

"A-actually..." She hesitant.

Things are getting awkward now but Maia said to follow what their heart said and now's probably the time to be honest with themselves.

"Actually, I sort of do have f-feellings for y-you!" Pearl cried while blushing which surprised him. "Ever since we first met and I can't stop thinking about you."

"Pearl..." Paul felt like his heart got shot by a love arrow.

"I... I...!"

"Wait! Let me say it first!" Paul interrupt. "Pearl, I... I LOVE YOU!"

"Gasp!"

"I love you Pearl! My heart beats the sound of love from the bumper of my tail. I love you! I really do! You're pretty, kind and always there for me whenever I'm down." Paul finally did it. He confess his love and true feelings towards his love of his life.

"Oh Paul..." Pearl was so speechless, she starts to cry but happy at the same time.

Seeing her cry, Paul started to panic! "P-Pearl, are you alright?! Did I said something wrong?!"

"N-No, it's not that... I'm just... just so happy! I love you too, Paul!" Pearl cried tears of joy.

"Pearl..."

"Me too! I love you too!"

The 2 Pawpawsaurus finally did it! They confess their true feelings and this is the start of their first chapter together.

From behind the trees, Cosmo and Wanda were smiling and crying too. Looks like they understood what happened and they're happy for them.

As for Maia, with the help from the Deinonychus trio, they too were secretly watching over them. "Good job, you 2. May happiness bless upon you."

**XXX**

After the Pawpawsaurus confessed their love for each other, a miracle happen to them. Pearl was having her first egg! The happy dino couple were proud to have their first egg and they vow to protect it with the help of their partners including Maia to help take care of it until it hatch.

Days later before Valentine Day, the Pawpawsaurus' egg finally hatched. Unlike their parents' color, the baby Pawpawsaurus color was pink. Maia, who had helped the Pawpawsaurus couple realize their feelings, gets the honor to name it. After some long thinking, Maia decided to named their child, Peter.

After Peter was born, it's time to turn it into a card. However for some reason, Peter refused to turn into a card. Without anyone knowing the reason why, they decided to leave it alone for now.

While Peter was playing, Maia decided to give it a try and ask Peter why.

"I don't want to turn into a card. If I turn into a card, then that means I'll be separated from my Mom and Dad. I definitely don't want that!" Peter cried.

"I see. I understand now. You really love them don't you, Peter." Maia comfort him in a her embrace.

"Uh huh."

"Don't worry about it, Peter. I'll convince them a way so you could always stay together with them forever."

"Really, Big Sis Maia." Peter look up with his cute teary eyes.

"Just leave it to me." Maia smile.

From afar, a spiky black hair woman wearing glasses was watching the whole thing and smiled. "How thoughtful of you to think of the baby's feelings. I think I may have just the thing." After she said that, she quickly walk away.

**XXX**

Maia carried Peter back to his parents when she saw Cosmo and Wanda calling out to her. "Maia!"

"Cosmo! Wanda! What's wrong?"

"There's someone calling for you. Please follow us. We may have found a solution to solve Peter's case." Wanda said with hope.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"She said to bring Paul and Pearl along too!" Cosmo added.

The Pawpawsaurus were confused too but no time to waste, their partners quickly drag Maia, still holding Peter, away making them run after them.

**(AT THE LAB) **

The lab was located in the basement of the building where all the dinosaurs get turn into cards.

"Professor Raina! We've brought them!" Cosmo and Wanda said.

"Ah, finally. This is the first time we've met right, Miss Maia?" The woman took off her glasses revealing green eyes and she wears a lab coat with yellow turtleneck shirt, brown trousers and grey shoes. "My name is Raina Kaminari. I'm the professor and scientist specilizing in turning Dinosaurs into cards."

"Eh? Kaminari? I've seem to heard that name before." Maia seem to recalled remembering that name from the Lightning division. But more importantly, judging from how her hairstyle and eyes, she could see the resemblance.

"Oh ho, you've heard of my big brother Hikaru Kaminari, the Lightning leader, is that right?" She smirk.

"Oh! So that means you're Mr. Hikaru's sister?"

"That's right. You're smart."

"So anyway, what do you need from me?" Maia went straight to the point.

"Ah well. I heard that that this little one refused to turn into a card, is that right?" Maia nod at her question.

"To tell you the truth. To find out the reason why, I kind of 'overheard' you 2 talking together that this kid, Peter wanted to stay together with his parents. So I've got the answer to solve your problem." Raina said with pride while she just brushed off the overhearing part as eavesdropping but definitely not spying.

" Really, you do? "

"Yes. But first his parents, Paul and Pearl must accepts the conditions." Raina look at them.

The 2 look scared and hesitanted a bit but if it helps Peter to be happy then so be it. With that they nod and ask Maia to tell that scientist lady that they accepted.

With everyone agreed, Raina set his parents and him together and she begin her work. Her answer to the problem was to join them together into a single card! As a bonus, remembering the conversation Peter talk about with Maia, Raina added 3 move cards with the power of love as their image to honor Maia because of the kind deed she did to help the Pawpawsaurus realize their feelings. In conclusion, the card changing is finally complete! Raina handed the card to Maia.

She look at the card and the 3 change into a secret element. Raina said that once they're summoned, their attacks will have pink hearts aura together with rainbow aura. Maia could feel their love and happiness feelings from the card knowing that Peter could be together forever with his parents.

**XXX**

**Here we are to the love story of the secret Pawpawsaurus. I'm not sure if I fully expressing their feelings right, so this is the best I could come up with. Next up will be a Valentine theme in the Dinosaur age from Cera's time. Please look forward to it!**

**Response to reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Well it you find that hard to believe it. Let's just say that just like from chapter 1, Cera's female ancestors were blessed with beauty by the rainbow, so in the dinosaur's case, the rainbow granted them eternal life. I hope this info helps.**

**As for Cosmo and Wanda, they're perfect to add in because their hometown Fairy World, has the rainbow bridge that connects it to Earth. **

**Here's my idea of the Pawpawsaurus love story. I hope it's good enough.**

**Anonymous**

**You could say that idea pop up in my head when I play and watch Pokémon for ideas since the Pokémon types have the same element as the dinosaurs. For the Wind element, I used the Flying type and Secret element from the Fairy type.**

**The Turner characters, you could think that Timmy's adult job was to make orphan children to make their dreams come true by helping them choose the kind of career they wish to be and that's when that idea pop up in my head.****As for the name meaning, you could just look at the Japanese meaning and as for the other characters in chapter 4, that have to wait a bit longer. **


	7. Dino Heart Struck Valentine

**Dino Heart Struck Valentine**

**(FLASHBACK ON VALENTINE DAY)**

Valentine Day. The day when love is in the air. Which was also the day Cosmo, Wanda, Maia and the Pawpawsaurus family were invited to Flaria's Valentine Day Dance Party.

While Wanda was looking at her closet to find a suitable dress to wear, she found something kept inside a drawer hidden in all of her clothes. It looks like a small pouch.

"I wonder what this is...?" She open the pouch and to her confusion, they look like seeds. "Seeds?"

There's a knock on the door. "Wanda, is everything alright? Do you need any help?" It's Maia's voice.

"Oh Maia. Everything's fine. You can come in. I found something I think you'd like." Wanda open the door and let her inside her bedroom.

"What is that?" Maia look at the pouch Wanda holds.

"They're seeds. But I don't know if it's flower or vegetable seeds, there's no name on the pouch anywhere." Wanda said as she continued. "I don't remember where or when I got this. But I have no use for it. Do you want them instead?"

"Eh, really?"

"Sure. Besides I still have to find a dress for the Valentine Day Dance at Flaria's mansion." Wanda put the pouch on Maia's palm.

"Oh thanks. I'll plant them and take good care of them." Maia smile as she put it in her pocket and headed to plant them.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, at the lab. Raina was working on a Dinoshot especially for Maia. But it won't be an ordinary Dinoshot that only summons dinosaurs. It has another use in it after sampling some of the Pawpawsaurus family's love attacks into the Dinoshot.

"There! It's done! My new latest creation, a Dino Cupid shot! Not only this baby could allow Maia to summon dinosaurs, it even could make anybody fall in love! Now to test it." Raina went out of her lab and into the Dino Village's forest to find something to test on. After searching, she spotted 2 birds sitting on a tree.

"Aha! You 2 would make the perfect target." Raina set the Dinoshot switch to love mode and aim it at the birds. As the shots head straight for the birds, they sensed danger and fly away! However, Raina smirk as the shot make a turn of direction and finally shot at the bird.

"Ha ha! Right at it! Its shots always hits its mark. I like to call those shots 'heartseekers'!" Raina's shot caused the birds that been shot to look at each other and became in love! "Success! Now I can give this to Maia. If I see her."

**XXX**

Maia was together with Peter while his parents were busy doing something with their partners, were already planting the unknown seeds that Wanda gave.

She carefully placed them in soil, add fertilizer and water it. "There, that should do it!"

"I hope it grows well and we could find out what they grows into." Peter said and Maia nod.

"Maia, are you going to that Valentine Day that Mom and Dad were going?" Peter asked.

"Of course I'm going. Cosmo and Wanda invited me along with you." Maia answer made Peter happy. He could spend some time together with them.

Suddenly, a woman's voice calling out to Maia. "Maia! There you are!"

"Miss Raina. Hi, what is it?" Maia stood up.

"I have a present for you." Raina gave her a present box and a pink Dinoshot. "This Dinoshot is my present to you and this gift comes from the mail I found."

"Oh thanks very much." Raina explain that the Dinoshot she made also acts like a cupid love bow that never misses its mark and of course it's something to honor her for the Pawpawsaurus.

As for the gift box, Maia open it to find a pretty light blue off-shoulder dress from the top to the skirt decorated in roses, laces and aquamarine raindrop jewels. The sleeves are designed in wings style. There's even a choker, earrings, tiara and shoes in the same style, matching the dress. The card said its from Lacey that joined the Lightning section working as a fashion designer. The dress she designed is a valentine theme using roses and the aquamarine jewels added to it matches her birth from the month of the birthstone. Looks like a great gift for her indeed. This means she could dress up pretty to go to Valentine Day Dance Party.

At the garden while no one was around, the seeds finally sprout and bloom into a flower. The birds that were still in effect of the love shot, flew onto the flower's bud and the color changed from white to yellow.

**XXX**

Meanwhile at Flaria's mansion, Flaria was doing some final preparations for Valentine Day with her son.

"Mom, where do you want these fruit punch bowl?" A young teenager with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Put it on that table over there, Blaze sweetie." Flaria said to the boy who reveals to be her son as he put down the punch bowl on the table.

"Mom, do we really have to celebrate Valentine Day on your anniversary?" Blaze asked.

"Of course we have to. After all, Valentine Day is the day when your father proposed to me. It was the most happiest day of our lives." Flaria said her most treasured feelings of her past.

"Well Dad's feelings were always passionate and hot." Blaze sweatdrop.

"Anyway, Blaze. Are you going to invite someone to the dance?" Flaria asked.

"Umm... Well..."

"How about your childhood friend, Marina?" Flaria grin.

"Guh?! Well I uh..." Blaze blushed, without answering her question, he dash outside felling embarrassed.

"Haha. I see that hasn't changed a bit." She chuckled, seeing how fun it is to tease her son about that girl.

**XXX**

After Blaze escaped from answering his mother's embarrassing question, his dinosaur Daigo Daspletosaurus and Gorgon Gorgosaurus in chibi form run up to him with a familiar girl and her relatives.

**BARK**

"Hi Blaze." A teenage girl with black hair and blue eyes wave.

"M-Marina?! Oh Uncle Izumi and Auntie Mizuki too? What are you all doing here?" Blaze said in surprised.

"We've been invited to your mother's Valentine Day Dance and she asked us for help." Izumi said that he got a call from Flaria to help with the decorations.

"I see."

Blaze and Marina were childhood friends and been best friends way back from Elementary school. Marina's aunt, Mizuki and Blaze's mother too were best friends and that's how they met each other.

A while later, as the Izumi and Mizuki went off to help, Marina stay behind to talk with her childhood friend. "So Blaze, um... I was wondering if you want... Would you like to be my uh... dance partner?"

"Eh? Marina, you mean...?"

"That is, if you want to?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you first but looks like you beat me to it." Blaze blush kind of accept it.

Marina smiled to hear him accept her invite and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush even more.

**XXX**

Taking out the dress from a gift box given by Lacey, she put it on and look at herself in the mirror. The complete dress set really does look pretty on her. After she did a bit of styling on her hair, she went out to show it to her dino friends.

Meanwhile, the Deinonychus trio were doing their own way of celebrating Valentine Day. The 3 using their sharp claws, they made art out of wood. Dino and Dano made a sculpture of the 3 of them while Sue made a rose field to place in together with her brothers.

"There, all done!" The 3 cheered seeing the good job they did.

"Do you think Maia will like it?" Sue said with hope.

"Of course she will like it..." Dino start his sentence.

"After all, we did a good job on it. It will be our special Valentine present!" Dano finished.

While they were completing the final touches, they heard footsteps coming. Sue decided to see who it is. She left her brothers to finish it while she take a look. "Ah, Maia's coming...! I gotta inform Brother Dino and Dano!"

Sue made it in time to inform her brothers about Maia. "Brothers, she's coming this way! Is the present done, yet?"

"Maia's coming?! Yeah, we've just finished it."

"Hurry, let's put it away!"

The 3 quickly put their present away hidden safely.

**(MEANWHILE) **

"I wonder if they'll like it?" Maia wonder how will her dinosaur friends saw her all dressed up.

As Maia walk down to the waterfall where the Deinonychus trio always went to train, she saw them strangely in a hurry.

"Dino! Dano! Sue!" Maia call out.

**ROAR X3**

The 3 roar in surprise but kept themselves compose as they turn around.

"Hi Maia!"

"Hi!"

"Wow Maia, you look pretty. What's with the outfit?" Sue said looking at Maia's new look.

"Thanks, it's a gift from a friend. I'll be wearing this to the Valentine Day Dance together with Cosmo and Wanda."

"Ohh, that's great." Dino said as he signal his brother to take "that" out.

"Maia, we have a valentine day present for you. We made it ourselves." Dano carefully show it with his claws.

"Wow! You 3 made these yourselves?" Maia look at the small sculpture of the trio in a rose garden out of wood with shining eyes.

"Yeah and happy valentine day!" The 3 cheered.

"Thank you very much, everyone! I'll take good care of it and treasure it!" Maia gave the 3 each a kiss, making them blush.

After that, the 4 of them were having a conversation about whether the Deinonychus trio would like to join her to attend the party and of course, they're honored to attend.

Just as Maia and the trio went back to get her Dinoshot, Maia spotted the garden where she had planted the seeds suddenly had grown into white roses.

"Wow, look at all these roses. How mysterious, they grow so fast. Could they be from the seeds Wanda gave me?" Maia crouch down to look at them but then noticed 1 of them was yellow. "Huh, but why's this 1 yellow instead of white?"

Sue explained that she saw everything, so she went up to Maia and told her what she saw before.

"I see."

**(IN THE AFTERNOON BEFORE EVENING) **

The Valentine Day Dance at Flaria's mansion is now ongoing. Everyone who receives an invite all gather around and partying. They even brought along their dinosaurs both in chibi and adult form. Meanwhile Flaria, Wanda and Maia were talking together.

"Flaria, your party looks awesome!" Wanda said.

"Thanks Wanda. My husband and son did a great job helping it." Flaria thanked.

"By the way, Valentine Day is also the same day as you and and Akai's anniversary, so here's a little something for you guys." Wanda gave her friend a present as she thank.

**XXX**

Meanwhile with Blaze and Marina...

"Blaze, are you sure you didn't lose your Dinoshot? Marina said looking under the table.

"I did not. I'm sure I had it with me."

"Well, we already look all over inside your house. Why don't you go ask your Mom if she saw your Dinoshot?"

"Oh right, maybe she had seen it?" Blaze and Marina head to off to go to his Mom. He found her talking to 2 other girls.

"Mom, have you seen my Dinoshot anywhere?"

"Blaze...?"

"Oh is that your son, Flaria?" Maia said.

"Yup, he is. This is Blaze and his girlfriend Marina."

"Mom!" Blaze angrily said not to say it in front of others. But she just giggled.

"So Mom, have you seen my Dinoshot?"

"Eh? No I haven't." Flaria finished giggling and answer.

"Oh OK. I'll just keep on looking." The 2 walk off.

"Blaze, let's try looking outside, maybe your Dinoshot's there." Marina suggest.

"Alright."

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Maia decided to look around the mansion to find a restroom. But however she ended up on the balcony.

"Oh dear, I think I'm lost. This mansion is just too big. Sigh." Maia took out her Dinoshot and decided to Summon the Deinonychus trio to help.

She slash their card and a rainbow light shine bright revealing them in chibi form.

**BARK** **X3**

"Dino... Dano...Sue... Here we are, to Flaria's mansion and as thanks to you guys." Maia put her Dinoshot on the railway and she ask to join her watch the view together.

The 3 bark happily at her as they run around playing and jumping about. However the wind they made while they run, caused her Dinoshot to fall off the railway without Maia noticing.

As her Dinoshot fell and hit the ground, the switch has been set to the cupid shot.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Blaze and Marina were still looking for Blaze's Dinoshot from the Garden when Marina saw the pink Dinoshot from between the bushes.

"Oh Blaze, I think I found it!" Marina pick it up and went to him.

"Eh, really?" Blaze pick up the Dinoshot and examine it. "Huh, but this Dinoshot's color is pink. My Dinoshot's color was red."

"Aww, too bad. Then this means that someone else lost it. Let's take it back."

"Yeah, we should and maybe someone else had found my Dinoshot too."

"You could be right. Let's go." As so they walk off to find the owner of this pink Dinoshot when suddenly as they pass by an archery field with targets...

"Hello targets~" Blaze felt the sudden urge to shoot.

"Blaze, no!" Marina shout out to him.

"They won't mind if I just try 1 shot." Blaze pull the trigger and a shot came out. However the shot didn't hit the mark and flew away from it into another direction.

"Huh?"

"What just happened?"

Blaze continue to shoot. But everytime he shoots, instead of the targets, they flew off to another direction.

The shots that Blaze had shooted, all of them flew off to random people and dinosaurs. When in sight of the being in front of them, they instantly got all lovey-dovey.

**XXX**

Meanwhile in another part of the garden, a man with an Eoraptor were sitting on a fountain looking exhausted.

"Sigh, why did Don wanted us to come to this Valentine Day Dance Party anyway?"

**BARK**

"Erwin... Do you think I'll ever get to see Maia again? If she were here, I would like to ask her to be my partner in this party." Erwin bark in encouragingly to his partner when suddenly...

**POOF**

Erwin's eyes had hearts in his eyes.

"Erwin? What's wrong?" He didn't have to find out when his Dino suddenly jump and starting to lick his partner's uncontrollable.

"Hahahaha! Erwin, stop that! That's too much!"

**XXX**

The only 1 weren't affected were Cosmo, Wanda, Flaria, Akai, Maia and their dinosaurs.

The unaffected notice something was wrong. They saw most of the guest and their dinosaurs going all in love in an unusual way.

"Woah, what's going on? Everybody's got all lovesick! It's like a plague of lovyness!" Flaria cried.

Blaze and Marina avoided the lovesick people and dinosaurs as they headed to Flaria and the others.

"Mom!"

"Gasp. Blaze, what's happening with everyone? And what's wrong with Marina?" Flaria look at Marina's habit of clinging on to Blaze tightly.

"I think I might know something..." Blaze show them the Dinoshot that he found and shooted with. He explained everything.

"That's Maia's Dinoshot!" Wanda said then looking at the switch. "Gasp! It's set to Cupid Shot Mode!"

**XXX**

Meanwhile after Maia left the balcony and finally finished cleaning herself in the bathroom.

"Ahh... Much better. Thanks for helping me find the restroom guys." Maia thank the chibi trio and they bark happy.

Suddenly she look around, she saw other people and dinosaurs were strangely all in love either with others or with dino. "Gasp! What's going on?!"

"Maia! Over here!" She saw Cosmo and the others running to her.

"I think my son has something of yours, Maia." Flaria push her son to give the Dinoshot back and to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Maia." Blaze awkwardly returned it.

"Gasp. My Dinoshot!" Maia quickly grab it.

"Couldn't you reverse the effect with it?" Wanda asks.

"Professor Raina said that there's no reverse. But oh! I know a way to cure it instead." Maia told them that the effects of the love shot is permanent but then she realized something that happened from back and quickly ordered the trio to get it.

A while later, the trio came back with with roses.

"Roses?"

"There're the roses grown from the seeds you gave me Wanda." Maia told Wanda about them while she was with the trio when they show her their valentine present. Sue had told Maia about noticing that 1 of the roses change color when the birds affected by the love shot that Raina tested before. When they flew onto the rose, it changed color.

"I remember now! They're called 'Mood Roses'. They're the type of flowers that a pure hearted person could grow." Wanda realized.

"And if these roses cure those birds. Maybe they'll work on the others as well." Flaria said.

First off, Blaze tried it out on Marina. She hold the rose and it turn from white to pink. With that she return to normal.

"It works!"

"Let's get them to the other!"

With each Mood Roses given out to using the dinosaurs' help, everyone affected by the love shot were cured. The roses all changes from white to different colors depending on the kind of love the recipient really and truly feels.

As for Erwin's case, his rose changed into yellow. While the others were all in red, orange and lavender.

This was the most epic Valentine Day ever! The recipient who had the now colored Mood roses, confess about their feelings for the person or dino that they're with.

**(FLASHBACK END) **

"Now that was the most heart struck Valentine Day ever." Maia said with a smile.

"Yeah, but at least it has a happy ending for everyone who's having trouble expressing their love." Cosmo said.

"You can say that again. Because of that, you're famous for it and even got nicknamed 'Angel of Love'." Wanda added.

"Haha! I better be careful next time and not to lose it again." Maia took out her Dinoshot and safely put it in a key chain around her waist.

**XXX**

**Here's the Valentine Day special chapter. I hope when you guys too will get a lovely valentine's day when that day comes.**

**As for Maia's Dinoshot's with the cupid love shots, I got that inspiration from Power Rangers Dino Charge's Halloween episode.**

**Happy Valentine Day! (Well not actually in today, Aha!)**

**Response to reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks very much for the comment!**

**Guest**

**That's a nice way of putting Cera's character individual. That will come up in the future chapter of her birth.**

**Unknown**

**Yep that's right. I got them from Dainasan. After all babies are pure-hearted angels whether human or animals.**

**I think so about that too. However Gaffer Miku's Japanese name was pronouned Miku Jii-san. That means that this Miku was a male version. So probably you could think of him as Miku's grandfather while she was born from her Microraptor parents from Gaffer Miku's side.**

**Finally for Microraptors having a connection with Pterosaur, that'll be in further chapters with magical uses. So have patience. **


	8. A Heroic Reunion

**A Heroic Reunion**

A few weeks later, Lunensis was in the middle of his 8th Dino Tournament. He was facing his final opponent using Erwin and is in the lead facing off a man using his Utahraptor. The Utahraptor looks tired out from exhaustion.

"Looks like George's Utahraptor has run out of energy. However, Champion Lunensis's Eoraptor are still in peace without a scratch and almost 1 step away from defending his title." The emcee said as the crowd cheered.

"Now to finish it. Go, Power Siphon!" Erwin glow golden as he run in high speed, jump onto Utahraptor's back and draining his opponent's strength. After draining the Utahraptor's energy, it fainted, defeating it as it turn back into a card.

"Utahraptor is down! The winner is Eoraptor! The great Champion wins his 8th Tournament, defending his title! Congratulations!"

Lunensis thank his partner for the good work as he glowed and return to his hand in card form.

**YAY!!! **

**XXX**

Meanwhile at the O'Sauria's house, Maia and Cera was watching the whole thing on TV.

"Yay! Daddy won!" Cera cheer while clapping.

"Mmhmm. You did wonderful, Lunensis dear." Maia smiled at her husband's happy face on screen.

**(A WHILE LATER) **

Lunensis return home tired but happy from his time winning his 8th. He was greeted by Cera running up to him and giving a hug.

"Daddy, Welcome home!"

"I'm home, Cera." He smiled as he put her down.

"Daddy, I saw you winning the tournament in TV! You did great!"

"Thank you very much. But I owe it all to Erwin. He help me up a lot." Lunensis summoned Erwin and he bark.

Cera giggled as she gave Erwin, her congrats as well. "Erwin, you too. You did great looking after Daddy and congratulations to you too!"

**BARK**

Erwin nuzzle in Cera's gentle petting happily.

"Cera, where's Mummy? What is she doing?" Lunensis asked.

"Mummy's doing some cleaning in the trophy room." Cera answered.

"Oh? I'll go take a look and give her a surprise." Lunensis grin.

Meanwhile, Maia was doing the cleaning in the trophy room. She was dusting Lunensis's trophies that he won during the last 7 years.

While she was dusting, she didn't noticed the door was quietly open without a sound as Lunensis tip toed towards her silently. Getting closer, he embrace his wife which surprised her!

"Maia! I got you!" Lunensis said cheerfully while embracing her from behind.

"Kyaa! Oh, Lunensis! You scared me! But, welcome home." Maia's heart skip a beat from the surprise but she shyly smiled, happy to know that her husband's home.

"I'm home." Lunensis release Maia and she turn around face to face.

"Congratulations on winning. You did your best out there."

"Haha, it was tough especially in the finals. But it's all thanks to my dinosaurs for their teamwork." The 2 of them hug each other.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cera and Erwin suddenly appear before they could hug. "Can we join in too?"

"Oh Cera... Erwin..., sure of course. Come." They all made 1 big family group hug.

**XXX**

After celebrating Lunensis 8th victory and his title as champion, the family were looking at Lunensis's other trophies in display. They stop at the first trophy 7 years ago.

"Daddy, is this the very first trophy you won?" Cera look at the trophy on the far left. It looks old but the shiniest.

"Yes it is, Cera. This was the very first trophy that Erwin and I had won 7 years ago. This trophy was also the symbol of my confidence and proof in winning your mother's heart." Lunensis said with pride remembering the day when he reunite with Maia and won her heart.

"Oh? That means..." Cera gasped.

"That's right. Your father really did his best to win to proof his true feelings for me. I could still remember it like it was yesterday. It was tough for him with Erwin alone but he did his best anyway and he did it all." Maia said.

"Wow, Daddy's really awesome! When I grow up, I want to be strong like Daddy with my own Dinosaur partner! Oh and also be kind like Mommy!" Cera's parents giggle at their daughter's dream.

At night, Cera was in bed and already asleep after a long day. She was sleeping soundly while smiling, dreaming when the time has come to have a dinosaur of her own and live her dream.

Meanwhile, Lunensis and Maia were still in the trophy room remembering about their reunion.

"Hey Maia, do you remember this handkerchief?" Lunensis took out a white handkerchief with his name in yellow thread and a golden moon embroidery on it.

"Of course I remember. I made that handkerchief as a thank-you present from that time." Maia smiled. "You still had it through all this time?"

"Yeah. This was the first gift I received from you. I've been treasuring it and kept it with me wherever I go." Lunensis fold the handkerchief and place it on his chest where his heart is.

"Haha, it was the most memorable reunion ever. I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to." Maia giggle.

"Me too."

**(FLASHBACK AFTER VALENTINE DAY PARTY) **

**(MAIA'S POV) **

At night after that heart struck day in Valentine Day party ended, everyone all head home with happy love feelings. The people who were couples, friends and dinosaur that held a colored Mood Rose were all passionate with each other expressing their kind of love depending on the roses' color.

Thanks to Maia's curing with some unexpected action caused by Blaze, everyone thanked her and she was nicknamed the Angel of Love but they never knew her name to avoid unwanted attention, which was good thing.

After the party was over, Cosmo, Wanda and their Pawpawsaurus went home first while Maia and her Deinonychus trio (in adult form) decided to go for a night time walk together to rest themselves from all that lovey moment.

"Sigh... Now that's the most epic valentine day ever." Maia felt tired from all that commotion at the party because of her carelessness for not realizing her Dinoshot was missing.

"Don't be sad Maia, it's our fault to begin with anyway." Dino said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah. After all, because we're really happy that you invited us to this Valentine party and we got carried away. " said Dano next.

"We just got too excited to spend more time together with you that we never realized your device was missing. We're to blame." Sue finished.

"Aww, that's sweet of you 3. But please you don't have to put all the blame alone. I'm too to blame for putting my Dinoshot on the railway where it fell." Maia smile sweetly, trying to cheer them up as she stroke their heads gently.

**WHINE**

Looking at her 3 dinosaur friends made Maia's heart feel all warm inside. For a pack of ferocious dinosaurs with terrible claws in their names, they all have kind hearts when it comes to the feeling of their friends and comrades. There must be something she could do to cheer them up.

Right now where they're standing, Maia saw a wide open stage which resembles a space for street performers. There were bushes filled with flowers, mostly roses. Also the sky reveals a starry night and a bright full moon. Maia suddenly had an idea!

**XXX**

**(LUNENSIS' POV) **

Meanwhile Lunensis and Erwin were walking home with the dino holding a yellow mood rose that cured Erwin's love fever.

"I heard that a yellow rose means 'friendship'. Erwin, is this your way of expressing your kind of love for me?" Lunensis said to Erwin while he was holding the rose.

Erwin nod and he hold out the rose to give it to Lunensis.

"Oh thanks a lot, Erwin. Your friendship will always be with me as it is with you. We've been together since we're little and always have been. We're partners after all." Lunensis gave Erwin a soft petting.

"Still, what was that all about back then? I have no idea why the love fever affected you, but at least it kept us from being bored without a date partner. Right, Erwin?" Lunensis said to Erwin and he too was confused. Suddenly his hearing senses pick up something.

"Erwin? What's wrong?" Lunensis asked, looking that his Dino's sudden action.

Erwin concentrated on his hearing sense, he perk up sensing something familiar from it and he run off, shocking Lunensis.

"Ah, E-Erwin! Where are you going?! Wait for me!" Lunensis run after Erwin, catching up with him.

The Eoraptor continue running while concentrating on the sound he heard. When he reach to the Garden Park, he found where the sound came from while hiding from a big bush.

"Erwin? What's wrong with you, all of a sudden?" Lunensis finally caught up to Erwin and found him hiding in a bush behind him as he try to calm down from panting.

Erwin quickly shush his partner, asking him to be quiet and show him what he found. "Urgh, what is it?" Lunensis lower his voice and join Erwin as he point to the direction on where the stage was.

Lunensis look at where Erwin pointed and to his surprise, he saw a beautiful long red-hair woman in a pretty blue dress together with 3 raptor dinosaurs. Looking at how sharp and pointy their claws were, he instantly figured out that those 3 dinosaurs were Deinonychus.

The woman and the 3 Deinonychus were singing and dancing together with the woman in front while the dino's danced behind her. The 2 continue hiding as the woman began to sing and dance together with the Deinonychus trio.

**[# symbol means the person is singing]**

**[Japanese lyric version] **

**#** Boyaketa ketsui de wa koko kara susunde ikenai

Tada mae dake wo muite sesuji wo nobasu no

Tanin no kotoba de wa kono kokoro wa ugokasenai

Sotto me wo tojite ōkiku iki wo haku no

Kikoeru no wa hashiru jikan no shōsō

Miete iru no wa tatta hitotsu kawaranai

Tsuyoku utsukushiku mayowazu ni yasashiku

Sō hoka no dare demo nai

Watashi wa watashi de aru tame ni

Massugu tsudzuiteku miushinai sō demo

Sō tada hitori dake no

Watashi wa watashi wo atsume ni iku no.**#**

**[English lyric version] **

**#** Even though my will has blurred and you can no longer proceed

All I have to do is face forward and straighten my spine

Other people's words can't bring my heart down

And I close my eyes gently and take a deep breath

The sound I hear is the uneasiness of time slipping by

But I can only see one thing, and that won't change

Strong, kind, beautiful without doubt

That's right, it isn't for anyone else

I am who I am for my own sake

I shall continue frankly even if I might lose sight of my path

That's right, for the one and only one

For me, I shall embark on this journey to collect the pieces of me.**#**

As Lunensis and Erwin continue to listen to the song's performance, he noticed that the woman reminded him of Maia and the way the 3 Deinonychus danced together in sync was exactly like when the dinosaurs gathered together to dance as she sang.

**(MAIA'S POV) **

After their performance ended, the Deinonychus trio felt happiness feeling inside them. Maia was glad that the 3 were cheered up.

"Phew, that was fun. I feel better now!" Sue said feeling all happy.

"Us too! It was very entertaining." Dino and Dano agreed.

"Maia, the song you sang was wonderful. Did you compose it yourself?" Sue asked.

"No, my mother sang it to me when I was young." Maia answered as she continued on.

She told the trio that the song Maia sang was her mother's encouraging song to cheer herself and others up. Her mother sometimes sang it to Maia as her lullaby and sometime used it to cheer herself up if she felt bad about something. That song was sung by many of her family's line that's been passed down from mother to daughter.

"Yawn~" The Deinonychus trio yawned.

"Oh my, looks like you 3 are sleepy." Maia giggled.

"I'm feeling sleepy." Dano said with sleepy eyes.

"Well we had a long tough day, I'll turn you back into card so you 3 can rest. Good night." Maia took out her Dinoshot and with a press of a button, the Deinonychus trio glow rainbow as they back into card form and flew onto her hand.

"Goodnight Dino. Dano. Sue." She kiss their card and put it in her pocket.

After that, Maia decided to head back home to her apartment alone. Little did she know, a couple of men were following her.

"Hehe, let's have some fun." They follow her unnoticed. However, Lunensis still hidden, were watching the whole thing.

**(NORMAL POV)**

"Oh no, looks like trouble. I better follow them. Let's go, Erwin!" Lunensis jump out of hiding and follow them with Erwin beside him.

Meanwhile as Maia walk home alone, she sensed that someone was following her. When she stop, they stop and when she resume walking, they too resume.

"Oh no. I don't like this. I have to get away fast." Maia thought and quickly run as fast as she can.

"Drat. She's getting away. Quickly men, after her!"

"Yes sir!" The 4 gothic men started chasing after Maia.

Lunensis saw they were picking up the pace and ran after them. "Oh no, we better not fall behind. Come on Erwin!" Erwin bark as the 2 run avoiding losing them.

Meanwhile, Maia continues to run to try to get home as possible. However she made a mistake as she turn at an alley and come to a dead end.

"Oh no! A dead end!" Maia became scared.

"Well, well. Looks like our target has finally stop." The spiky black hair wearing goth clothes said with his 3 comrades behind him.

Maia slowly turn around and became scared.

"Hehehe. Now, the game of tag ends here. Hey pretty lady, let's hang out together with us." The leader said walking up to her.

"No. Stay away from me!"

"We can't have that. Men!" His 3 comrades answering their leader's command, immediately surrounded her.

"No..."

"What a pretty dress you're wearing. Oh what do we have here." 1 of they was inspecting Maia's dress when he caught something sparkling in her pocket. He reach out to it.

"Ahh! No, don't touch me, you creeps!" Maia quickly push them away and took out the Deinonychus card and hold it close to her heart. "Stay away! Don't take it!"

Suddenly her hands were caught by the others in an instant and grab the card away from her. "Oh ho, a dinosaur card? A Deinonychus, no less."

"No, please give it back!"

From Lunensis point of view, he and Erwin saw what happened. "Oh no, she's in trouble. Erwin, please save her!" Lunensis command Erwin. He understood and dash out to save her and the card they took from her.

In a flash, the man holding the card let out a painful scream. "Eeooouch!" He drop the card and to everyone's surprise, a small golden raptor retrieve the card and gave the men a rough beating on them.

Like the wind, the Eoraptor continue beating them up without a chance for them to fight back until they run away. "Retreat men! Retreat!

While they're retreating, they were stopped by an angry man in front of them. "Where do you think you're all going?" That person said with an angry voice.

AAAAHHHHHH!

**XXX**

After the thugs been taken care of, Lunensis brush the dirt off his hands satisfied as he look at them all lying in defeat on the floor with bruises.

Meanwhile, he Eoraptor walk up to Maia and hand her back the card.

"Um, thank you very much." Maia crouch down and took the card back. She's glad the card is still in 1 piece as she thank her dinosaur livesaver.

"Eh, you look familiar. Have we met before?" Maia felt like she knew this dinosaur from somewhere.

"Erwin! You did great out there." A man's voice said.

Maia became surprised to hear the Eoraptor's name. She look at where the voice came from and saw a handsome reddish-brown hair and brown eyes man walking up to them.

"Miss, are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere?" He hold out his hand to her.

Maia accept his hand and stand up. "Um, thanks, I'm fine. This little 1 saved me." She look at him in the eye as she thank him.

"Thank goodness. Good work Erwin. You were awesome and heroic out there." The man stroke his partner, congratulating him.

"Um, excuse me? Did you just said his name was Erwin?" Maia asked.

"Yes, he's my best friend and partner since we're young." Lunensis answer.

Maia gasp. "Could you be...? Lunensis, is it really you?"

"Yes that's my name..." Lunensis then realized when she said his name, he sees the resemblance. "Maia...? Are you really Maia?"

"Gasp! Oh Lunensis, it's really you. I miss you!" Maia cried in happiness.

"Oh Maia! I miss you too!"

They gave each other a hug as they're happy to see each other again after so Long. Erwin even celebrate their reunion.

After their reunion, Lunensis volunteered to walk Maia back to her home. When they reached Maia's apartment, they said farewell to each other and promised to meet again tomorrow. They even exchanged numbers.

"Well then Lunensis and Erwin, thanks for walking me home. Also thanks for saving me from those scary men." Maia once again thank him.

"Your welcome, Maia. It's mens' duty to protect the woman they love." Lunensis shyly said.

"Eh?"

"Oh it's nothing. Anyway, I'm glad to finally meet you again. Let's hang out together sometime." Lunensis brush it off as he smile.

"Yeah. Thank you very much. Well, see you again. Goodnight." Maia went inside and close the door after thanking him again. After he heard the door locked, he and Erwin head back home to his Grandparents.

**(IN MAIA'S APARTMENT) **

After Maia took a bath and changed into her nightgown, she summon the Deinonychus trio in chibi form to say goodnight to them.

"Goodnight Dino, Dano and Sue." She gave them a goodnight kiss and they instantly feel soundly asleep.

While looking at their peaceful sleeping faces, she felt her heart beating a bit faster to know that they're safe from being taken by those thugs before but at the same time, she's happy to reunite with Lunensis, her childhood friend.

"Lunensis..., I'm so happy to have met you again and thank you for saving me. I wish there's something I could do to repay you." Maia look outside the window and see the full moon still shining brightly.

"Oh, I know what to do!" Maia grab a sewing kit and a small cloth fabric and began her work before morning.

**XXX**

**How's the reunion of Lunensis and Maia in adulthood? Isn't it so heroic!****The part when Lunensis used Power Siphon is a Normal Move card before he use it to alter Miku into a Secret Element.**

**Here's where Erwin Eoraptor's debut in battle, he's a Wind Element because I checked the wiki and found some clues about his type before becoming a secret type. I hope it helps.**

**As for the song that Maia sang, the name is "Strong, Kind and Beautiful" from Aikatsu Friends sung by Karen Kamishiro.** **Maia's dress that she wore at the Valentine party was exactly like it except for the hairstyle. Maia's hairstyle was in small curls at the end. I don't own it.**

**Response to reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**For Raina's reason for making the Dino Cupid shot, you could say she's imaginative and creative. Well at least that's how I describe her in my way.**

**Craig's debut will have to wait a while in further chapters.****As for the museum chapter, maybe or maybe not. But no promises.**

**Finally as for the rainbow part, sorry if I'm misunderstanding it, but it's something I believe in especially when it involves fairies like in the Fairly Oddparents because of their immortal life.**

**Guest****As for the captains' age, yes you could say they're almost the same age as Maia and Lunensis merely 1 or 2 years older while the predecessor and older relatives are in late 30s and middle 40s.**

**As for Craig's debut, he'll be in later chapters. Please be patient. **


	9. Traveling Time Museum

**Traveling Time Museum**

The next day, Lunensis was at Don's house to hang out. Right now, the 2 of them were having tea in Don's backyard garden while their dinosaurs were playing together.

"So Lunensis, did you had fun at the Valentine Day Party? Tell me all about it." Don said excitely to hear what his best friend reply.

"You don't know the half of it. It was the most strange, epic valentine ever." Lunensis sigh going through all the lovesick people and dinosaurs. Including Erwin.

"Aha~. I wish I could have seen it myself. As the Love Master, I could've done something to help." Don said regretting he couldn't come along.

"Please Don, don't. It's something even a Love Master couldn't do. But at least everything went back to normal at the end."

It's revealed that Don's reason for asking Lunensis to the valentine party was to convince him to enjoy himself for once from working and training hard everyday. The other reason he did not know was maybe Lunensis could even find someone to enjoy together other than him.

"Oh yeah, you said that everyone got cured from the love fever using a rose, right?

"Yup! Look!" Lunensis show Don the yellow Mood Rose that used to cure Erwin.

"Woah, a yellow rose! I never expected that." Don said in surprise.

As the 2 continued talking about the valentine incident, they're right now at the important point where Don asked about finding a partner to dance during the party. Of course, Lunensis answered that he's not interested in dancing with other women other than his first love and childhood friend, Maia.

"By the way, you said that you've reunited with that girl we met during that Orphanage's play event, right? If I'm not mistaken, her name was... Maia, isn't it?" Don asked the part where Lunensis met and reunited with the girl he had a crush on.

"Yeah, I did. It was kind of a heroic reunion if you ask me. I sure did those thugs a good beating with Erwin's help." Lunensis shyly scratch his cheek.

"So, now that you 2 have reunited, what are you going to do now? Like are you going to ask her out?" Don smirk.

"Ehh?! T-that's too sudden? Besides, I don't have much experience with in this kind of thing!" Lunensis blush frantically.

"Hehehe. Just leave it me, the Love Master! I can give you a head start on what to do." Don bump his fist onto his chest.

"Oh I don't know about that." Lunensis sweat drop feeling unsure if it works. But with no time to lose, Lunensis gave Don a chance to speak up to see what his best friend had in mind.

**XXX**

**(AT MAIA'S WORKPLACE) **

Maia and Wanda were making the baby dinosaur's snacks for their bedtime.

"Here you go little ones." The girls fed them.

**BARK**

The babies ate their food happily and after they finished, they're all sleeping soundly in their beds.

After that, Wanda and Maia were having their free time talking about what happened after the Valentine Day yesterday. Maia told Wanda about the incident where she was being stalked by scary thugs and about her getting rescued by her childhood friend.

"Oh my gosh! Were you hurt? They didn't do anything weird to you, were they?" Wanda said in concern.

"No, I'm alright. It's thanks to Lunensis and Erwin saving me, I didn't get hurt." Maia said.

"Thank goodness! I was beginning to worry sick about you. Especially with you walking home late at night even though the Deinonychus trio were with you. Cosmo and I should've walk you home together. It's dangerous for women to walk alone at night." Wanda said wishing she and Cosmo could've protect Maia to avoid dangers.

"It's fine, Wanda. Besides, Dino, Dano and Sue were really tired during all that fiesta at Valentine Day. I don't want to bother them."

"Well it's a good thing you protected them from those creeps. I know those 3 were really grateful to you."

"Thanks, Wanda." Maia smiled.

As the 2 continue talking about when the next time something Maia goes home alone without the trio guarding her, the couple would do the honors.

"Anyway Maia, about that man and Eoraptor... When are you going to meet them? I would like to give my thanks to him if we run in." Wanda asked about Maia's rescuer.

"Um... Well, we did exchange numbers. But I don't know if I'll see him again. Also I made this hand-made handkerchief." Maia took out the white handkerchief with Lunensis' name written in yellow thread and a golden moon embroidery on it.

"Wow, it looks wonderful! I'm sure he'll like it!" Wanda said impressed by Maia's handicraft. "So, when are you going to give it to him?

"Well..." Before Maia could think of a way, her Dinoshot's beeping.

**BEEP BEEP**

"I wonder who could it be?" Maia Dinoshot has receive 1 new message. She look at the name who send it.

"Ah, it's from Lunensis!" Maia gasp.

"Eh, really? What's it say?" Maia open the message.

**[Hi, Maia.**

**This is embarrassing and my first time, messaging you after we met last night. But I was wondering, if you have time... Maybe we could meet each other and hang out together?**

**Do you know the "Ancient Time Museum"? The 1 that's not too far from the Orphanage where we first met. I was thinking of spending time with you and maybe... I don't know, catching up with the time now that we've reunited.**

**I'll be waiting for your reply.**

**Lunensis O'Sauria.] **

"Ehh?! Could this be? Could this mean, he's inviting you out a date?!" Wanda surprising said when they read the message.

"Umm... I not sure if it's a date. He just said that he's asking if we could hang out." Maia sweatdrop.

"But, but... I still think he's inviting you out. Besides that, this could be your only chance to give that handkerchief you made." Wanda suggest.

"Oh... I could give it to him when it comes. But I'm not sure about the inviting out part from what you're thinking of." Maia thought it's a good chance to do it. "Well anyway, I should reply back to him."

Maia began to write her reply on her Dinoshot.

**XXX**

**(AT DON'S PLACE) **

**BEEP BEEP**

"Oh, a reply! Hurry and read it!" Don said excitingly.

"Calm down, Don. I'm getting to it." Lunensis read the message.

**[Hello to you too Lunensis,**

**Yes, I would love to. I wanted to spend time catching up with you too.**

**Tell me where and when will be meeting and I'll schedule my time.**

**Maia Sauropod.**

**P. S Thanks for saving me last night.]**

"All right, she said yes! Isn't that great, Lunensis?!" Don cheer.

"Come on Don, you don't have to get all excited. It's not like you're the 1 going." Lunensis sweatdrop at his friend's happy mood.

"Of course I know that man! As a Love Master, it's my duty to support people in love and give advice. You can count on me too if you need help." Don put a thumbs up pointing at himself.

"Ah ha... Thanks, I appreciate it."

**XXX**

**(THE NEXT DAY IN THEIR MEETING TIME)**

The time has come for the reunited childhood friends to meet. Maia was already ready to meet Lunensis at their meeting place. He told her in the message to meet each other at the Dino Park.

"Oh, I'm so nervous. I wonder if I'm dressed right." Maia said looking at herself.

Maia was wearing a short sleeve blue ruffle dress, white vest and blue strap heels. Her hair has a blue headband with a snowflake on the left side and she's carrying a black handbag.

Meanwhile from behind the scenes, the Deinonychus trio were hiding in chibi form feeling anxious.

"I can't believe Maia's going out for the first time without us." Sue said feeling a bit hurt.

"It can't be help, Sue. She said she'll be meeting with her childhood friend when she was younger. Not to mention she looks really happy." Dano calm Sue.

"Well for me, I felt regret that we didn't do anything to help her when she was in danger after she cheered us up." Dino said remembering the time when they turn back into a card and that time, if they could turn themselves without Maia summoning, they could prevent the danger.

"Yeah, you're right. But this time, we'll do our best to watch over Maia if anything dangerous happens." Dano said.

"But is it alright to be in our chibi form instead of our adult form?" Sue questioned not feeling sure if this was a good idea.

"Of course it is. In our small form, we'll attract less attention from having any humans noticing us. Besides, we're fast and plenty of stamina thanks to our years of ninja training." Dino said stating about the facts.

"As expected of Brother Dino! We're so lucky to have you as our brother!" Dano and Sue as they gave Dino a big hug.

"So am I. I'm lucky to have a brother and sister like you." Dino thanked.

While the 3 were in a happy sibling moment, they heard a man's voice.

"Maia!" It was Lunensis voice.

"Lunensis!" Maia wave.

"So, that must be the childhood friend that Maia was talking about!" Sue said looking at the man with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

Lunensis was dressed in a white shirt, black jacket, dark blue jeans with a belt and brown shoes.

Lunensis and Maia met up at last. They're smiling happily at each other and the same time, feeling a bit nervous.

"Did I made you wait?" Lunensis asked feeling tired from his rapid panting.

"Oh no, I came here 10 minutes ago from our meeting time." Maia smiled.

"Thank goodness, I was so nervous last night that I couldn't get any sleep. At least thanks to Erwin waking me up instead of an alarm clock. Haha." Lunensis sigh in relief.

"Oh by the way, where's Erwin? Isn't he with you?" Maia asked.

"Actually, he's here." Lunensis took out Erwin's card from his pocket. "I decided to spend time together just the 2 of us."

"Oh, I see."

"Well anyway, let's go and get something to eat first before we go to the museum." The 2 head off to a nearby Cafe.

They reach to a Café called Saurus Patisserie. Inside the store, it sells many cakes decorated in dinosaur theme. Lunensis and Maia took a seat at the outside table. They drank 2 cups of hot chocolate and the food they ordered 2 slices of vanilla flavor cake with a picture of a triceratops on it. While they were eating, they talked about what were they doing during the time they part ways after the end of Maia's Orphanage event.

"Oh? You became a Fossil Fighter?" Maia said.

"Not only that, I'm also a Dino Duelist in training. Erwin and I have been training hard." Lunensis added.

"Wow, that's amazing. Do your best! I'll support you all the way!" Maia said with a big smile in a cheerful way.

"Thank you. So how about you, Maia? How's your life taking care of baby dinosaurs?" Lunensis continued.

"It's the most happy and I made lots of friends! Especially Dino, Dano and Sue!" Maia smiled.

"Dino, Dano and Sue? Who're they?" Lunensis raise an eyebrow.

"The Deinonychus trio. They're the first dinosaurs I'd made friends with. You could say, they're very swift, energetic and protective." Maia said describing the Deinonychus trio.

"Oh~."

Meanwhile, the trio were still watching Maia from a distance and they heard everything what Maia and Lunensis were talking.

"Swift..." Dino start off.

"Energetic..." Dano followed.

"And protective..." Sue finished.

"Oh Maia! We're so... HAPPY!" The 3 shouted in happiness. But little did they know, they're so happy that they roared really loud, noticing people were looking at them.

Noticing that they're loud. Before Maia and Lunensis could turn their heads to see where the roaring came from, they instantly dissappear into a nearby tree.

"Eh? What was that?"

"Weird, I thought I heard something."

At the trio's close call, they sigh in relief.

"That was close!" Dino said.

Back at Lunensis and Maia, they forget about the noise they heard as they continue eating and then head off to the museum where their destination awaits.

"Come on guys, Maia's leaving. Let's keep up with them!" The trio jump from tree to tree like ninjas following them while keeping their stealth.

**XXX**

**(AT THE MUSEUM) **

After they had some lunch, they reach to the museum that Lunensis talk about in the message.

"Here we are, Maia. This is the museum I told you about." Lunensis introduced the museum building. The museum name was named "Ancient Time Museum" in honor of the Ancient Family that made the dinosaur revolution possible alongside Dr. Z the Dinosaur King.

"Wow, I've heard of Dr. Ancient. It's my first time visiting here. I can't wait!" Maia felt excited.

"Let's go!" With that the 2 went inside the building.

Inside the museum, there were many prehistoric and interesting things that Dr. Ancient and his family had descovered. Not to mention there were dinosaurs and other animal bones with information about them.

"Maia, let's visit the 7 time relic treasure section. I heard that it tells a story about how they went through different times and they collect something to remember by." Lunensis show Maia upstairs of the museum.

While they went upstairs, the Deinonychus trio carefully follow them without being seen.

On the upper floor, climbing the stairs, they saw 7 small panorama of 7 different time and place of the treasure the Ancient found.

First is Ancient Rome, Italy in the year of 73 BC. It showed a coliseum diorama with gladiators on it. The treasure of Rome was a special, delicious pizza recipe displaying in a glass case.

Second is the Caribbean Seas in the year 1718. It showed an island and a pirate ship on the sea diorama. The treasure from that island was an old treasure map with a few gold coins and a ruby necklace.

Third is China in the year 636 A.D. It show old looking houses, and fields for planting. The treasure was a big, tall fruit tree planted in good soil. It's said that this tree grew fruits that'll give people eternal youth and life. Right now the tree doesn't have any fruits at the moment.

Maia was smiling lovingly at the tree and touch her palm on the tree's trunk. After they left for the fourth section, they didn't noticed the tree started to grow fruits.

Meanwhile as the Deinonychus trio were following them, they stop at the China Time section. They were looking at the tree with nostalgic memories.

"This tree brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I could still remember it like it was yesterday."

"Me too."

**(DEINONYCHUS** **TRIO'S FLASHBACK) **

It was during the time when the Deinonychus trio were being summoned alongside the other secret dinosaurs by Dr. Z in order to spend more time with his favorite, the Therizinosaurus.

Around the time Dr. Ancient were cleaning and gathering the things from the returned Backlander, he found something really interesting in the storage room among other things that he and his family had discovered.

"Well look what I found. These must be the things that those kids had found throughout the times and places while we were in hostage. How nice. I think I know just what to do with them." Dr. Ancient said as he grab the 6 treasures and the mammoth bones.

At his home, he put the small treasure aside to plant the plant from China's time in a new fresh patch of soil in the garden until it grew big.

"There, until you're big enough, you'll be in display to let everybody know what you are." He finished water it and went back into his house.

Meanwhile, the tree grew up healthy as time pass by and it finally became big with fruits. The Deinonychus trio passed by the tree trying to get away from Dr. Z from finding them.

"Sigh! Away from that old man at last!" Dino said.

"You could say that again. I can't stand looking at him!" Dano said.

"Me too! It gives us bad memories from his harsh ways of training to be ninja masters!" Sue finished.

"Well at least he's in good terms with Therizinosaurus. He's good enough to be called his child. The old man doesn't need any more of Dinosaur children to look after and care for." Dino said the good side of it.

Sue looks kind of sad when the 2 brothers look at her. "What's wrong, Sue? Are you okay?" Dano asked.

"Oh, well it's just my thought but... Brother Dino and Brother Dano... I was thinking. Watching Therizinosaurus accepting that old man as his 'father' and partner, do you think we'll too find a partner of our own?" Sue wondered when she thought of what Therizinosaurus had seen in him.

"Sue...? Do you mean to say, being with a human partner of our own and have strong connections with?" Dino said and Sue nod.

"I don't know about that. Besides who would want to be with a dinosaur being ferocious and have terrible claws in our names. Not to mention, being a Secret Element." Dano said.

"But, from what I've heard from Therizinosaurus, he said that he'd seen many people and dinosaurs were partners and they love each other a lot different from how the old man treated us. Hearing that gave me thoughts about how will it feels to be with a human who loves and accepts us." Sue said confidently.

"Umm..." Dino and Dano didn't know what to say. It's the first time their sister talk about something about this. Just as they were about to answer, their stomach starts to growl.

**Growl~**

"I'm hungry!" Dano said rubbing his stomach.

"Me too. But I don't feel like asking for humans to give us any food." Dino said.

"I agree. Isn't there anything to eat around here?" Sue said looking around for anything to eat. Hearing her stomach growling again, feeling weak to move, she then saw a tree that Dr. Ancient planted. "Hey, that tree has fruits in it!"

Dino and Dano saw the tree with fruits on it. However. "Um, Sue, we're carnivores. Meaning we eat meat not veggie." Dano reminded as Dino nod.

"But I'm so hungry. I can't feel my body. What choice do we have? We're all by ourselves now and besides that fruit looks so yummy." Sue started to drool as she quickly dash out to pluck 1 and eat it.

**BITE**

"Sue!?" Dino and Dano became shock.

"Hmm?! It's so juicy and delicious! Brothers, you've got to try it! It's really good!" Sue smiled dreamingly as she ate.

"Eh? Really?" Hearing she said it's good, the 2 too gave a try.

**BITE**

"Mmmm...! She's right! This does taste good. I could feel my body been re-energize.

Little did they know, the fruit that the 3 ate was a fruit of eternal youth and life. As time went on, the 2 brother Deinonychus were still in thought about what their sister had said about being with a human partner where they could accept and share many things together. Looks like the fruit gave them their wish as years went on.

**(DEINONYCHUS TRIO'S FLASHBACK END) **

"I still can't believe the fruit we ate from that tree gave us that effect. But I'm grateful for it." Dino said.

"Me too. If we never had ate it, we never would have met Maia. She accepted us and became our first human friend." Dano agree.

"Well, I'm glad we did. Come on you 2, let's continue watching over Maia with all we've got." The trio continue on their mission.

**XXX**

Continue on to the fourth time treasure, this time is the Chubi region of Japan in the year 1572. It featured a Japanese house where Tokugawa lived surrounded by the forest trees. The treasure of that time was a silver snake sword that was discovered inside of an 8 headed dragon, Orochi.

Fifth was the Desert of Ancient Persia in the year of 757. They show a diorama of a desert and a village similar to Aladdin's story. Similar to the Caribbean Sea, the treasure was some gold jewel hidden in a secret cave by the 39 thieves.

Sixth was Paris, France in the year 1615. It show a French castle with some royal people in it. Unlike the other 5, they displayed 3 blue musketeer tunics, feather hats and swords.

Finally the seventh was in the stone age in 10000 B.C. It featured a historic time of humans using old tools and a volcano. Unlike the 6th, it show a skeleton of a Mammoth fossil like the dinosaur fossils from the floor below.

After they had a wonderful time at the museum, they hadn't realized that it's almost sunset when they exit the building. "Wow, the day's almost over." Lunensis said looking at the setting sun.

"Well as they say, time flies when having fun. I enjoyed my time with you. Thank you very much, Lunensis." Maia's smile making him blush.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it too." Lunensis shyly smiled. "Oh would you like me to company you back home?"

"Yes, please. I would like that." Maia hold Lunensis hand surprising him and as they walk, the Deinonychus trio continued following them.

**(AT MAIA'S APARTMENT) **

"Thanks very much for walking me back home." Maia thanked Lunensis.

"You're welcome, Maia. I'm always honored to walk you home, everyday if you like." Lunensis said. "Well then, see you again."

Before he walk away, Maia hold his arm, stopping him. "Please wait a minute."

"Huh? W-what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Here." Maia took out the handmade handkerchief from her handbag and show it to him. "I made this to say thank you for that time. I like for you to have it."

"Oh?! Um..." Lunensis felt nervous.

"Y-You don't like it...?" Maia softly said when she thought of the feeling he doesn't want it.

"Oh no, it's not that. It's just my first time anyone has given me something. Thanks, I'll treasure it." Lunensis take the handkerchief and smiled seeing its very well made with his name on it.

After that, they said their goodbyes to each other and promise to hang out again.

Before Maia enter her apartment..." Dino... Dano... Sue... ~ I know you guys are there. You don't have to hide anymore." Maia smirk.

A ruffling sound came from a nearby tree as the chibi Deinonychus trio came out of hiding and landed in front of Maia looking kind of awkward.

"Haha... Looks like we've got caught." Dino said.

"How'd you know that we're here?" Sue asked feeling confident that their stealth was good enough.

"Oh you 3... I knew you guys were there during the time at the café. I heard your roars." Maia smile and stroke softly at them.

"Oops." The trio said.

"Anyway, let's go inside. I'll cook a delicious meal for all of us. You must be very hungry, right?" Maia stand up as she open the door.

"Yay! Let's go eat!" The chibi trio excitedly went inside followed by Maia as they wait for their meal.

**XXX**

Meanwhile at Lunensis bedroom, he summon Erwin to tell him everything he did alone with Maia on their reunion day. He even show his Dino the handkerchief she made.

"Erwin, this is the first time someone ever gave me a gift other than my grandparents and Don. I'm so happy." Lunensis said holding the handkerchief close to his heart as Erwin bark happy for his partner.

"Maia... You really are special to me than any other girls. I've decided. I'm going to tell you how I really feel about you." Lunensis decided as he stood proudly.

"The problem is how..."

**XXX**

**I added the items that Cera had collected during the time and space travel into this chapter. I hope you like it.****Surprised to see the Deinonychus trio's flashback like that?**

**Respond to reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks. As for the fight part, I'm not a big fan of violence so this was the best I could come up with. I don't think I could think of a dinosaurs those thugs could use so I decided not to add it.**

**Lunensis first tournament will be soon, so please be patient.**

**Like you asked about the museum, here you have it! I think it goes perfect for their reunion hang out!**

**By the way, are you going to add Erwin Eoraptor's name into your story? **


	10. Capture a Love's Heart in a Tournament!

**Capture a Love's Heart in a Tournament! **

In the afternoon the next day, Lunensis and Don were at Saurus Patisserie to meet up to discuss the day Lunensis had spent with Maia while having their snack time.

"Mmhmmm... So you're saying that, Maia made that handkerchief as thanks?" Don asked looking at the his best friend holding the handkerchief to show it to him.

"Yup. It's the first gift I'd ever received from her other than you and my grandparents." Lunensis smile.

"Well anyway, I'm happy for you, man! Looks like my idea works!" Don said proudly.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Don. Thanks!"

"So, what are you going to do next? Are you going to tell her how you really feel?" Don questioned.

"That's the reason I called you here to discuss it. I need your help." Lunensis said straight to the point.

"Oh ho~. Well you've asked the right person for the job. Leave it to me! Let's see..."

Don had come up with lots of ideas thanks to his title as the Love Master taught by his father himself. Some of his ideas suggest basic normal ways to confess like taking their dates in movies, restaurants and even winning a prize at a game arcade. However Lunensis can't make up his mind. He thinks that all of them were too simple. He wanted to do something that'll really capture Maia's heart so good that she'll always remember it forever.

"Oh no, look at the time! Sorry Lunensis, I promised my Mom that I'll be helping her and Dad look after the house while they're away celebrating their wedding anniversary." Don check the time saying it's past 1 as he apologized and on his way to leave.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll try to think of an idea of my own. Later." Lunensis assured.

"I'm really sorry." Don apologized again as he paid his bill and exit.

Lunensis was all by himself now. He tried to think of ideas of his own but so far he couldn't think of any. "Sigh, I'm really stumped. Maybe I'll get some ideas if I go for a walk." He finished drinking his tea and exit the café after paying his bill.

As he exit, he decided to go to the park to rest a bit. He summon Erwin in his chibi form to company him.

**BARK**

Erwin bark happily being summoned and hop onto his partner's lap and give him a friendly lick.

"Hey Erwin, we're going to relax ourselves here in this park. Come, let's lie down on the grass." Lunensis lie on the grass with Erwin beside him.

Lunensis sigh peacefully as he feel his Dino nuzzling on the grass as he starts to close his eyes to nap. He's starting to wonder about how he's going to tell Maia how he really felt about her. Ever since the first time he met her as a kid, he's attracted by the scene Maia had together with the dinosaurs both big and small from ferocious to harmless ones. Now that they're adults, he saw Maia as a beautiful woman with a pure, kind and beautiful heart. He even noted about the Deinonychus trio she befriended. She had touched their hearts even to the point of them became her first dinosaur friends during his reunion with her (from the part when he was hiding and he saw them all happily with her). Lunensis kept on thinking until he fell asleep.

"Maia..."

**XXX**

At the park not far from where Lunensis and Erwin were sleeping, a chibi Camarasaurus, Suchomimus, Daspletosaurus and Gorgosaurus were playing tag together while their human partners were talking to each other on a bench.

"Eh, you're going to an audition?" Blaze said.

"Yeah, a movie of a romance story about a dinosaur king and queen. I'm auditioning it to play the role of a queen. If I win, I could even sing the opening theme song." Marina show a poster of the movie. The poster show a picture of a king and queen together under a full moon in a night sky.

"Wow, that's awesome. I'm not much of a fan of movies, but if you're playing a role in it, I'll definitely watch. Good luck, Marina!" Blaze encourage.

"Thanks Blaze, I'll do my best!" Marina smiled.

While the 2 were chatting, the Suchomimus and Daspletosaurus were chasing each other in a game of tag when suddenly the Suchomimus, without looking where it's going, accidentally run into the sleeping Erwin!

**RAARGH**

The chibi Suchomimus and Daspletosaurus stop chasing and turn to find an Eoraptor waking up from his nap few inches away from his human.

Erwin woke up feeling pain from his small body, as he could see clearly, he growl in irritation who woke him up from his peaceful nap.

**Roar**

Erwin instantly saw who's the culprit when he saw the Suchomimus and Daspletosaurus running away from him. He quickly get up and ran after them in high speed stopping them.

Back to Blaze and Marina...

"Well Marina, when's the movie's audition going to start?"

"It's in 3 days time. I have plenty of time to prepare."

"Well, if you want. I could help you prepare. If it's OK?" Blaze scratch his cheek.

"Eh, really? Of course, I could use some help! Thanks Blaze! You're such a sweetheart!" Marina hug his arm.

"Oh aha~!"

**Roar** **X4**

"What was that?" The little roars attract their attention. Blaze and Marina went to see what's going on. When they get there, they saw Maria's Suchomimus and Blaze's Daspletosaurus were in some argument with another chibi dino theropod smaller than them while their other dinos watch on.

"Smith!" Marina hold on her dino to stop.

"Daigo! What are you doing? Stop it now!" Blaze too hold on his dino to stop. "What's going on with you guys?!"

Smith and Daigo calm down as they point to the direction they show them. They look and sees a chibi Eoraptor in a bad mood while growling.

"Oh my, it's an Eoraptor. It looks like it's really angry at Smith and Daigo from the looks of it." Marina said.

"You're right. Daigo, did you and Smith did something to make the Eoraptor mad?" Blaze asked Daigo.

Smith and Daigo didn't know how to say it so they just whimper. Blaze and Marina felt something was wrong with Eoraptor being mad at them for some reason. Marina decides to try to communicate with it.

"Hello, Eoraptor. I'm sorry if Smith and Daigo had caused you trouble. Please forgive them. Smith and Daigo, say you're sorry." Marina convinced them to apologize to the irritated Eoraptor.

Without complaining, Daigo and Smith with the help of their other friends altogether apologize to the Eoraptor. While they're all apologizing, Lunensis just woke up from his nap and found Erwin nearby with some people and 4 other chibi dinosaurs while he was searching for him when he noticed his Dino was gone.

"Erwin! There you are, why did you run off again?" Lunensis call out to Erwin.

He turn his head and saw Lunensis walking up to him. Erwin smile and ran straight for him.

**BARK**

"Erwin!" Erwin gave a nuzzling on his chest as he pick him up.

"Oh, are you this little one's partner?"

Lunensis look up and answered. "Yes, his name's Erwin. I'm Lunensis O' Sauria, by the way. Um... Did Erwin do something wrong to you?"

"I'm Marina and this is Blaze, well Um..."

Marina told Lunensis that she and Blaze's chibi dinosaurs were in some sort of problem with Erwin. Lunensis replied saying that he and Erwin were taking a nap in the grass when after a while he noticed Erwin was gone from his side. Erwin bark in irritating response while pointing to the Suchomimus and Daspletosaurus, telling Lunensis why.

Lunensis translate Erwin's speech to Blaze and Marina saying that Erwin's mad at them because they disturbed his nap by stepping on his little body.

"Oh my, was that what happened? I'm really sorry, Erwin." Marina and Blaze apologize together with their dinosaurs.

Erwin gave a small bark saying that he's fine with it as long as they're careful next time.

."Hey, wait a minute. I remember you from the Valentine Day a few days ago!" Blaze realized.

"Blaze?"

"I saw him from the garden at my home and he's the 1 that found my Dinoshot, remember." Blaze point out and Marina gasp, remembered too.

"Oh, I remember too. You're the owner of the red Dinoshot that Erwin found. So, your name's Blaze? How hot!" Lunensis said remembering that time from the Valentine Day party.

"Thanks. So, Lunensis right? What are you doing here sleeping in a park like this?" Blaze asked.

Lunensis replied by saying that he's taking a break from coming up a plan to tell the girl he had feelings for.

"Ehh?!"

**XXX**

After the dinosaur problem been solved, Blaze and Marina sat on the grass together with Lunensis as they listen to his story about his love problem while their dinosaurs played together after Smith and Daigo apologized to Erwin.

"Oh so you're in love with that girl named Maia? Wow, the Angel of Love has an admire." Marina said.

"Angel of Love? Is that what Maia's called?" Lunensis was confused. Blaze and Marina already met Maia at the party which caught him in shocked. "Ehh?! Maia was at that party?! I can't believe I missed it."

Blaze and Marina awkwardly laugh seeing Lunensis all in shock that despite himself already at the party, he missed his chance to meet her because of that incident.

"So anyway, how about we help you come up with a plan? We're happy to assist you." Blaze said.

"Really, are you sure you guys could help?"

They nod comfirming to help. "Of course, Blaze and I already started dating and we're going to help with your love problem." Marina said.

"Thank you. I appreciate the help." Lunensis thanked.

"Well anyway, let's begin the strategy."

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Maia was on her way doing some grocery shopping with the chibi Deinonychus trio.

She just got out of her apartment and walk off with them.

"I wonder what I should make for dinner?" Maia said to Dino, Dano and Sue.

"I want fish!" They said at the same time. Realizing the 3 said the same thing, they laugh with Maia giggling at their behavior.

As they continue walking, they didn't realize that they were being watched.

Blaze and Marina were watching from the opposite side of the street while Lunensis, holding a bouquet of white roses was in standby at the end of the street where Maia will pass.

"Alright then, here goes. I dub this 'Operation Cupid of Love: Mission 1!" Marina announce the plan. "Lunensis'll lie in wait for Maia to walk along, and..."

**( {} bracket means the thought bubble strategy plan)****{"I love you Maia!" Lunensis appear on his 1 knee as he present her the bouquet.****"Oh, how fabulous! I'm in love with you!" Maia and Lunensis embrace.}**

"This will be perfect!" Marina spotted Maia with the Deinonychus trio heading closer. "Oh, she shows up. Now, Blaze! Let's get this show on the road!" Marina told Blaze.

"Yes, Ma'am! Target's passing point A! Over!" Blaze said on the walkie-talkie.

"Roger, Over!" Lunensis replied as he prepare himself while nervously in red face and began as he step out. "Please, Maia! Accept my passionate heart!"

Unfortunately, however...

"Oops, I forgot my wallet." Maia didn't heard him, as she turn around and ran back to her apartment to get her forgotten item.

Lunensis jump out, missed Maia and bump himself into a different person.

**Boom**

"Ahh, ow-ow-ow... Huh, guh..." Instead of Maia, he look up to find himself face to face with an old man.

"Um.. T-Thank you, young man." The old man was confused but accept the bouquet anyway.

"Oh my God!" Lunensis soul flew out of him in shock. Blaze and Marina too in shock. Looks like their Plan A has failed.

**XXX**

After the first plan failed, it's time to move on to the next plan. Once again, Lunensis had another bouquet of the same flowers.

Lunensis, Blaze and Marina were hiding in a tree watching Maia waiting for her to come out of the store.

"So we had an unexpected interruption earlier. Lunensis, this time for we'll succeed!" Marina said.

"OK!"

"Here she comes!" Blaze shouted.

Maia and the Deinonychus trio just finished their shopping with them helping her to carry the shopping bag. "Ah, we bought lots of ingredients. Don't we?"

**BARK** **X3**

The trio bark happily while they carried a big shopping bag together.

"Alright! Initiate 'Operation Cupid of Love: Mission to!" Marina announced.

"Roger!" Blaze said.

However, Lunensis didn't reply and noticed he's gone. "Huh, where's Lunensis?"

Suddenly, they heard an announcement on a building's TV screen. "Here me all Dino Duelist! Tomorrow at noon, we're announcing the beginning of the Fossil League Tournament in the first 29th century! Gather your dinosaur partners and sign up to win the title of Dinosaur Champion!"

Lunensis was watching announcement and fired up! "This is it! When it comes down to it, I've nothing but my dinosaur talent and knowledge! This is the best way to let Maia know how I really feel about her!" He said all fired up, even Blaze and Marina could feel the heat burning them.

"Maia!" Lunensis now face to face with Maia calling out to her.

She stop in her tracks and shock to see Lunensis in front of her. "Eh? Lunensis? What are you doing here?" The Deinonychus trio too stop.

"Maia, I'm..." Lunensis point at the TV above them.

"Come on all Dino Duelist and win for the champion title!" The screen show the time when it'll start.

"I'm going participate on this tournament! For your sake, I'll definitely win!" Lunensis said as he hand her the bouquet.

"Eh?" Maia sweat drop at the sudden announce.

"For your sake, I'll definitely win! Please, come watch. Promise me, I'll be waiting!" Lunensis ran off.

"Oh w-wait, Lunensis!" Lunensis didn't hear her. He just ran with a confident smile on his face. "I wonder what was that all about? How about you 3?" Dino, Dano and Sue shrugged.

**XXX**

Lunensis ran back to Blaze and Marina to tell them the sudden idea he came up on his own.

"Wow, you're awesome yourself and we didn't even go on with Plan B's strategy." Blaze said impressively what Lunensis did.

"Aha, sorry about that. When that announcement in TV said the dinosaur tournament has come. It suddenly hit me. I've been working together with Erwin training hard for that time and now it's here. So I was wondering if you 2 could help train us to prepare for the tournament." Lunensis asked them for assistance.

"Of course we'll help. Leave the battling to me, Daigo and Gorgon!" Blaze volunteer.

"Then in that case, I'll be working on making refreshments." Marina said.

"Thank you both!" Lunensis thanked.

Now with Blaze and his dinos helping Lunensis and Erwin train for tomorrow's tournament, looks like in no time at all, he'll have the confidence needed to confess to the woman he love.

Meanwhile at Maia and the Deinonychus trio in her apartment. Maia was putting the flower bouquet given by Lunensis into a vase. After that, they had their dinner while Maia kept thinking about Lunensis actions back then.

**(THE NEXT DAY) **

At Maia's workplace, Maia was working normally as usual. She checked the time, it's only 3 hours before noon.

"Cosmo, I heard the Dino League Tournament is going to start at noon today." Wanda said to her husband.

"Yeah I heard it too. I already bought us tickets to go watch." Cosmo show his wife 3 tickets.

"3 tickets?"

"I'm thinking of asking Maia to join us too. She's our friend, right?"

"Yes she is. Let's go and ask her if she would like to come." The couple walk up to Maia.

"Maia!" Wanda called out.

Maia saw Cosmo and Wanda walking out to her. "Cosmo. Wanda." Maia said as she finished feeding the baby Baryonyx, Lion.

"Hi, we have tickets to go watch the Dino League Tournament and we have an extra ticket. Would you like to join us?" Wanda said showing the tickets.

"Oh? Really?" Maia didn't know what to do. Thinking about what Lunensis had said yesterday made her feel nervous.

"Or... Do you have other plans? If you can't then I'll just give the extra ticket to someone else."

"Wait, of course I wanted to go! Lunensis will be there participating it and he already asked me to watch." Maia quickly said.

"Eh? Lunensis asked you and he's participating in the tournament?!" Wanda said in surprised by the news.

Maia shyly nodded.

"Wow, this is getting more exciting! Here's your ticket Maia." Wanda hand the ticket to Maia and she take it.

**XXX**

At the coliseum hallway, Lunensis already sign up to enter with Blaze, Marina, Don, his dinosaur Christopher and Erwin waiting.

"I'm back everyone." Lunensis said running up to his friends.

"Lunensis. Good luck with your first tournament! We'll be rooting for you and Erwin!" Don encouraged.

"Thanks man! I swear I'll win and then confess to Maia!" Lunensis swore and Erwin bark.

"Good luck, you'll have our support too!" Blaze and Marina said giving their bit of encouragement.

"Blaze, Marina... Thanks for helping us train. I won't let it go to waste! We'll then, I'll be off! Let's go Erwin!" Lunensis turn Erwin back to a card and head for the waiting room.

"Look at him go!"

**XXX**

Cosmo, Wanda and Maia had just reached to the stadium to go find their seats. "Let's sit here. We've got the best seat in the house!" Cosmo said.

"Yeah, we could see the whole field here. Let's wait here until Maia comes back." Wanda agree.

Feeling a bit nervous before the tournament even begin, Maia decided to go to the restroom a bit to cool off while Cosmo and Wanda find and save a seat.

At the restroom, Maia just finished cool off from the hot feeling she felt from blushing hard. She took out a card from her pocket. It's a normal move card of a Pawpawsaurus. It's a different Pawpawsaurus from Peter. This Pawpawsaurus was an assist card Wanda gave her after she heard about the thug incident. She told Maia that if the Deinonychus trio were already Summon and if they aren't around, she could use it to protect herself with Pawpaw's help.

As she heading back to look for Cosmo and Wanda. She didn't noticed that Blaze and Marina were behind her.

"Hey Marina, isn't that Maia?" Blaze point out.

She look at where he's pointing and gasp. "You're right, it is Maia! Hey, Maia!"

Maia heard her name from behind and surprise to see the people she met during Valentine Day. "Why, it's Blaze and Marina! It's been a while!"

"Hi again. So you came to watch the tournament Lunensis' going to enter. I'm glad." Marina said.

"Eh, you knew Lunensis?" Maia asked.

Marina told Maia all about their encounter with Lunensis and everything what happen which Maia took it by surprise. After getting to the point, they look at the time...

"Ah, it's almost noon! The tournament's going to start! Come on Marina, we have to get back to our seats!" Blaze grab Marina's hand and drag her as they run.

"Anyway Maia, see you later and good luck!"

"Huh, good luck?" Maia look confused.

**XXX**

Maia head to the stadium seats to look for Cosmo and Wanda. To her surprise, as she was looking for them, she found Blaze and Marina were sitting on 1 seat above from them. What a coincidence.

Well anyway, now that she had taken her seat. It's time for the Dino League Tournament to start.

"Welcome everybody! To the first ever Dino League Tournament! I'm your host, P.A. Leon, just call me Leon and my co-host, Slate Johnson!" A man with short light brown hair and wearing spectacles said his introduction.

"Hello there, I'm Slate Johnson." A man in short spiky dark brown hair, a mustache and wearing spectacles waved.

"We liked to thank you all for coming to watch the first annual Dino League Tournament. This year will be the first tournament we've sponsored to find a Champion of all Dinosaurs. Now let's get this show on the road!" Leon announced.

"Light up the flame!" Slate ordered a Mapusaurus using Magma Blaster on the huge torch.

**ROAR**

**CHEERS**

"Now everyone pay attention to the screen to do match-ups!" The big screen behind the hosts show 16 contestants being paired up. "Here they are!"

"Looks like the first battle pair will be Lunensis O' Sauria against Harry Brown! Let's bring them in!"

Leon said looking at the match up.

On each side of the battle field, the audience saw the men battlers make their appearance and stood in their side. Harry Brown has dark black hair and brown eyes.

"Looks there's Lunensis!" Blaze pointed as the others look and they gave him a cheer.

Lunensis heard familiar cheering sounds and look at the direction. He smiled looking at Blaze, Marina, Don and most of all Maia!

"She came! I'm glad! With her here, I'm going to do my best!" Lunensis thought out.

(**LUNENSIS POV) **

"So here are the rules. Contestants can only use 1 dinosaur they had entered. Their dinosaurs have to battle each other until 1 of them is turn back into a card. No substitute are allowed." Leon began.

"Now contestants, summon your dinosaurs!"

"Come out, Pentaceratops!" Harry summoned his dinosaur.

"Appear, Eoraptor!" Lunensis summoned Erwin in battle mode.

**ROAR** **X2**

"Oh, a Pentaceratops against an Eoraptor. Slate, what do you think of the match-up?" Leon said to his co-host.

"A lightning type against wind-type. But in sizes, I think Pentaceratops got the upper hand against Eoraptor's small size. We'll see." Slate said.

"Alright then, battle begin!" The referee shout.

"I'll go first. Go, Goro!" The Pentaceratops, Harry called Goro, charge at his opponent.

Erwin dash away, dodging his opponent's attack and Goro managed to stop before hitting himself on the wall.

"Now Erwin, counterattack!" In Lunensis command, Erwin quickly run and leap onto the Pentaceratops' back giving his opponent a bite attack. The Pentaceratops roar in pain.

"Wow, what speed! That little raptor's got some speedy legs!" Leon said impressed.

"I never knew Erwin could move that fast." Maia said in surprise.

"It's a surprise for us too. His speed was hard to keep up with Daigo and Gorgon being his training opponent." Blaze compliment and Marina nod.

"Goro, shake that little runt off now!" Harry shouted as the ceratopsian try to shake it off.

"Erwin, don't let go." Lunensis took a move card out as he prepare to slash it. "Go, Power Siphon!"

A light blue light Shined Erwin as he kept his sharp teeth dig deep, draining his opponent's energy. Pentaceratops could feel his strength draining from his body as he gave up shaking his opponent off and faint.

"Oh no! Goro, get up!" Harry begged as he saw his Dinoshot telling his dinosaur's health level getting dangerously low close to empty.

"Now, finish it off Erwin. Cyclone!" Lunensis slash a wind move card. A tornado cyclone surround Erwin with swirling wind as he head for the weaken Pentaceratops. The attack hits its mark and turn Pentaceratops back into a card.

"Pentaceratops is defeated. The winner is Lunensis and Eoraptor!"

The crowd cheered for Lunensis first win!

"Wow, Erwin won! Giving Lunensis the first step to the next round!" Maia smiled, happy for them.

"Yeah! Good job Lunensis! You too Erwin!" Marina cheered.

"It's thanks to our special training too!" Blaze comments.

At the battle field, Erwin run up to his partner happy that he won as Lunensis complimenting his dino's hard work. "You did great out there, Erwin. Let's keep it up until the finals!" He said and Erwin nod to do his best.

**XXX**

After the dino battles continue on, Lunensis made it all the way to the finals. His final opponent and himself were given a 30 minute break to rest up.

**(AT THTHE WAITING ROOM) **

Lunensis and Erwin were eating lunch together made by the staff themselves of the dino coliseum.

"There you go, Erwin. Eat up. You need your strength to prepare." Lunensis gave Erwin a piece of his fish and he gobble it up happily.

Meanwhile with Lunensis' final opponent... The person was none other than Kaze's rival, Igarashi Yamamoto!

"Here Miguel, eat up." Igarashi said feeding his Megaraptor and it ate his food all up.

"If I win this tournament, then Kaze will see that I've improved even more and I'll be able to defeat him for sure. Wait for me, Kaze! When I win the tournament, you will bow down to me!" Igarashi made a vow to himself.

Unknown to him, Lunensis and Erwin had heard everything Igarashi said. "Oh man, looks like we got ourselves a tough opponent for us!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Igarashi laughed in confidence.

"And a really obsessed 1 at that." Lunensis and Erwin sweatdrop.

**(AT THE AUDIENCE SEATS) **

Maia was looking at the Pawpawsaurus move card in her hand in thought.

"What's wrong, Maia? Is there something wrong with the move card I gave you?" Wanda noticed Maia's staring in thought on the move card.

"Oh Wanda, no it's nothing wrong. It's just... I was thinking about something after watching Lunensis tough battles." Maia said.

"Oh?" Wanda then think. "Gasp, let me guess, you're thinking of letting Lunensis, the man who rescued you, borrow and use the Tag Team move card?"

Maia started stuttering.

"Sure, of course you can." Wanda smiled agreeing to the idea Maia was thinking.

"Really?" Maia asked.

"Mhmm. Go, let him use it."

"OK. But first let me write a note in it together." Maia take out a notebook, tearing a paper, write down what she needs to say and put it in an envelope.

"Done!" But before she could go...

"There's only a couple of minutes left before the final battle! Everyone, please remain seated until then." Host Leon announced.

"Oh no. What should I do now?"

"Why don't you let our dinos deliver it to him instead?" Blaze volunteer.

"Blaze?"

"Daigo and Gorgon could do it quickly before it started. Leave it to them. Right, gang?" Blaze said to his partners and the roar in agreement. "Just leave it to them. Trust us!"

Maia look hesitanted but since there's no time to lose, she decide to trust them. "Alright then, please little Daigo and Gorgon. Maia entrusted the envelope to the chibi fire dinos.

Daigo and Gorgon blush seeing Maia's kind request. Daigo gently held the envelop in his jaw carefully avoid crunching it as he and his friend went off. "Good luck guys!"

**(DAIGO AND GORGON POV) **

Daigo and Gorgon exit the audience seats and began looking for Lunensis and Erwin.

"Daigo, do you remember where that human man and Eoraptor were?" Gorgon ask Daigo.

"Why you're asking me? I don't know where they are. Besides I'm entrusted on taking care of the envelope the pretty lady human gave." Daigo mumbled annoyance.

"Don't be such a hot-headed! Just because you and Smith accidentally caused Erwin trouble, doesn't mean you got the right to snap at me!" Gorgon angrily said.

"Well you should know better!" Daigo growl.

As the 2 chibi fire dinosaurs continue to argue. They heard a door open. A human man and a big dinosaur together. "Someone's coming. Quick hide!" Daigo and Gorgo stop arguing and hide behind the vending machine.

"Come on, Miguel. It's time to win this tournament and become champion so I can sho that Number 1 all-gifted ninja who's the strongest!" They see a bespectacled man with a big Megaraptor coming out.

"Gorgon, do you think that human and Megaraptor could be Erwin's opponent?" Daigo whisper.

"From what he said, I'd say he is. That Megaraptor looks tough."

"Now what?"

"Well since they came out from that door, maybe they're in there too!" Gorgon said.

"Alright then, come on. She needs us to give this to them. Let's go!" Daigo and Gorgon went up to the door.

**(AT THE WAITING ROOM) **

"Come on Erwin, it's time to go. Let's do our best!" Lunensis said and Erwin nod as he turn into a card.

As Lunensis open the door, he hear like he hit something. "Huh?" He look down and find Blaze's 2 dinosaur partner in pain on the head. "Oh my, it's Daigo... and Gorgon! I'm sorry, did it hurt badly?" Lunensis tried to calm them down.

**WHINE**

Daigo and Gorgon sniffle a little and finally calm down.

"Phew, I'm glad you 2 are alright. Anyway why are you guys here? Isn't Blaze with you?" Lunensis question.

Daigo answer by showing him an envelope he held in his mouth.

"An envelope? Who's it from? Maybe Blaze?" He take the envelope and open it. To his surprise, a move card was inside along with a letter. "Hey, it's a move card. A really powerful 1 too. But why?"

He open the letter that's along with the card and read it. As he read, he blush and smiled.

**XXX**

**(AT THE COLISEUM) **

"Hello and welcome back everybody! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The finalist have made their appearance and it's time to commence the final battle on who will be our champion." Leon announced. "On my left is Lunensis O' Sauria and his Eoraptor! On my right is Igarashi Yamamoto and his Megaraptor!"

**CHEER**

"Which 1 of these duelist will win the title of champion? We'll soon find out in this battle. Slate, if you could do the honors!"

"Yes sir, Leon! Let the final battle begin!"

"Miguel, go get that pipsqueak!" Igarashi command his Megaraptor as it dash towards Erwin.

"Dodge and advance!" Erwin dodged Megaraptor's tackle and jump on to its back just like he did to the Pentaceratops.

Igarashi predicted it will do that as he quickly take out a move card. "Hah! I don't think so! Dino Illusion!" When Erwin bite his opponent's back, the Megaraptor poof into a tree trunk instead shocking him and everyone.

"Wow, Megaraptor turn into a tree trunk!"

"Oh no, where did it go? Be careful Erwin!" Lunensis tell his Dino to keep his guard up.

"Now quick, Miguel! Use Mayfly!" Igarashi slash the card. Megaraptor made his appearance and surround Erwin as he made multiple wind attacks.

Erwin felt weak from those big, hard attacks from Megaraptor's wind strikes and felt like he couldn't stand.

"Oh no, Erwin. Hang in there! I know you can do it!" Lunensis cried out. Erwin hearing his partner's cry, he stood up tall again.

"I don't think so. Now Miguel, use Ninja Attack!" Megaraptor quickly made his move before the Eoraptor could dodge.

"This is not good. Erwin can't take this attack. What should I do?" Lunensis panicked but when he found Maia in worried look from the audience, he suddenly remembered.

"This is the end. Do it, Miguel!" Igarashi shouted.

"Oh no you don't! Erwin! Help is on the way!" He slash the card. "Tag Team! Pawpawsaurus, defend Erwin!" A pink Pawpawsaurus appear next to Erwin shoving him away from the 6 clones of Megaraptor and took the hit instead.

After the clones became 1 again, Miguel caught off guard when Erwin counterattack and successfully got on the Megaraptor's back shocking everyone.

"Wow, would you look at this! A Pawpawsaurus took the Eoraptor's place and took the Megaraptor's attack instead!" Leon was shocked.

"The rules stated that move cards include dinosaur assistance are allowed and it looks like Eoraptor got himself a rescue." Slate comments.

"2 against 1? That's not fair! I was so close!" Igarashi complained. "Miguel, hurry and shake that raptor off!"

"This is thanks for the save Pawpawsaurus! Now, Erwin. Time to repay him back. Use Power Siphon!" Erwin bit Miguel's neck, draining his strength as he faint.

"Pawpawsaurus, it's time to return the favor. Erwin, Energy Equalizer on Pawpaw. Give him your strength!" After absorbing enough energy from Miguel, Erwin transfer all the energy to Pawpawsaurus.

"I don't believe it, Duelist Lunensis ordered his Eoraptor to give all the energy it absorbed into his ally! How generous!" Leon said impressed by their actions which made the audience in awe.

At the audience where Maia and the others sat, they too were in awe by his actions.

"Lunensis..." Maia could feel her heart in flutter when she saw what he did. It felt like he's sending a message to her.

Pawpawsaurus roar out feeling the damage he took has come back, feeling energetic again. He said thanks to Erwin for the return assist.

"Alright, Erwin let's finish this now. Go, use Cyclone!" Just like with Pentaceratops, Erwin defeat his last opponent as Megaraptor turn back into a card, winning the whole tournament.

"No, Miguel! I lost!" Igarashi cried. "Gahhh! I was so close too. Oh well, no matter. I'll just keep training harder!"

Igarashi walk up towards Lunensis. "Congratulations, Lunensis. You did great, it was an awesome battle." He hold out his hand.

Lunensis too hold out his hand to shake Igarashi's hand. "Thanks, Igarashi. I had a good time as well."

"And that concludes our final battle and we have our winner! Congratulations Lunensis O' Sauria! You're our Dino Champion!" Leon and Slate announced.

**CHEER**

"He won! Lunensis won!" Blaze, Marina, Don, Cosmo and Wanda cheered.

"Oh Lunensis! Congratulations!" Maia said with a smile.

The trophy was presented to Lunensis by Leon and Slate. "Congratulations Lunensis O' Sauria. You are our first Dinosaur League Champion!"

The crowd cheered his name as confettis fall upon the entire coliseum.

**(10 MINUTES LATER)**

After the whole tournament ended with Lunensis victory, he went off to find his friends and most importantly Maia. Their friends plan to left Maia to be alone with Lunensis so they could have some time together, leaving her confuse why they giggled.

At the coliseum's entrance outside, Lunensis and Maia finally met up after he answer a few questions from the press media.

"Congratulations winning the champion title, Lunensis. You did awesome out there!" Maia smile bright.

"Haha, thanks Maia. I couldn't have done it without you there cheering me on." Lunensis giggle and then he took out the move card he used during the finals. "The move card you gave me really help. It's like Pawpawsaurus was you out there to support me."

**(FLASHBACK) **

It was the time when Daigo and Gorgon gave him the envelope with the move card inside. There's even a letter with it.

The letter said.

**[Hi Lunensis.****I'm happy you and Erwin made it all the way to the finals. Watching your many battles have made my heart flutter and I felt like giving you and Erwin some support.****The move card you found was my way of supporting you. I hope you could put it to good use. Finally good luck in the finals! I'll be cheering for you all the way!****From Maia.] **

"Maia... I'm so glad and happy you came. I swore I'll definitely win! And when I win, I'll tell you how I really feel!" Lunensis smiled feeling confident needed to win.

**(FLASHBACK END) **

"Pawpawsaurus was such a big help. Here, you can have it back." Lunensis hand Maia back the card.

"Thanks, but I want you to have it instead." Maia place the card into Lunensis palm, closing it. "The way what you did to repay Pawpaw's debt. I feel like you deserve it more than I do."

"Are you sure?" Lunensis asked and Maia nod.

When they reach the park, they decide to rest on the bench. "Maia, there's something I wanted to say."

"What is it?" Maia look at his face. From the looks of it, he looks serious.

"I... I wanted to say... I... I love you, Maia!" Lunensis face blush as he said seriously making Maia gasp.

"Lunensis...?"

"I love you, Maia. I love you since long time. I love how you said you love dinosaurs as much as I do and them too including Erwin. Not only, you're beautiful, I'm attracted by your kindness and intelligence. I love you so much!" Lunensis confess how he felt about Maia throughout all his years thinking about her.

Maia blush, didn't know how to answer. "I... I don't know what to say."

"It's fine. You don't have to answer right away. I'll wait until you get your answer." He said telling Maia not to rush. "But just remember this, my feelings for you will never change. I'll wait."

From behind the scenes, Lunensis' friends were watching everything that happened.

"Oh Lunensis, you did it! What a man!" Blaze cry waterfall tears along the others.

"How romantic!" says Marina.

"Mhmm! As your best friend, I'm happy for you!" says Don. "Now that he's done his part, it's time for the Love Master to make some preparations."

**XXX**

**So what do you think of this love strategy chapter? I hope it's interesting with some humor. Surprise to see Igarashi Yamamoto from chapter 4 and the Pawpawsaurus Tag Team move card? I got that idea from the episode, Temple Tempest.**

**Lunensis finally confess!**

**What will Maia's answer will be? Stay tuned!**

**Response to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**I'm happy you enjoyed it. Well I think it helps answer your question about how Dino, Dano and Sue managed to live long to this time.**

**Aww, it's too bad. I was kind of thinking maybe to at least Erwin's name come up only when not in battle and only using his dinosaur name for his species introduction instead but, oh well.**

**So what do you think of the battles? There's some similarity during his first round. I hope it's interesting enough and about his success of capturing Maia's heart.**

**Unnamed**

**No, I don't think so. Because Maia's mother, Mary never told her that even she was the descendant of the D-Team. She only knew about why and how her family were only all born females from her mother heard from her grandmother.**

**As for their picture parts, I don't think of adding them because of some circumstances.**

**Guest**

**For the China's Lotus Land's youth trees, I probably have an idea but not on the crystal skull's case. Magic is a mysterious source depending on type a person or others possess. The Pterosaur may or maybe not but no spoilers.**

**The Time is important to all so if they accidentally or purposely alter the past, the outcome of the future will end up good or bad in some so I don't think it's a good idea.**

**As for the D Lab, you could say it's like that. Especially when you see the hint from chapter 4.**


	11. Feelings of That Day and That Time

**Feelings of That Day and That Time**

That night after Lunensis won the Dino League Tournament's champion title and confessed his love to Maia, she couldn't stop thinking about it while she was taking a bath.

"I love you!" Those words kept repeating in her head.

"Lunensis... Is this how you really felt about me all this time?" Maia questioned herself while blushing.

This may be her first true and sincere confession she ever felt. While it's true in the past, during her years in childhood till teenager, the males were attracted to only her beauty and they didn't pay any attention to anything else. While some prefer to watch and some made unwanted attention to date her instantly including to the point of stalking. However, when she met Lunensis, everything changed. Unlike the other guys, he made his steps to know her as a person.

"Ah-choo!" Maia sneezed, feeling the cold chill from bathing. "I should probably get out before I catch a cold.

After she got out of the bathroom, she changed into her nightgown and prepare for bed. She look at the picture frame on the bedside. It's a picture of her as a newborn baby with her parents together when they were still alive.

Maia's father in the picture is very handsome. He has short silver-grey hair and blue eyes while her mother is very beautiful with her long apple red hair and green eyes. From the looks of it, Maia has inherited both her parents' charm of beauty but not as much from her mother's side while she inherit her apple red hair from her mother and blue eyes from her father.

"Mom... Dad..., what should I do?" Maia asked.

The Deinonychus trio noticed that Maia's troubled, they walk up to her from their beds.

**BARK X3**

Maia look down on her feet and saw the Deinonychus trio were looking at her in concern.

"Dino. Dano. Sue. What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"No, it's not that. Is there something bothering you, Maia?" Dino asked.

"You've been acting weird when you came home." Dano followed.

"You could talk to us if you want. Maybe we can help." Sue finished.

"Mmm... Well I'm just confused, that's all." Maia smile softly as she carry the 3 chibis onto her bed telling them that Lunensis had confess to her about his feelings. Of course the 3 were shocked but they decided to support her in anyway they can.

Sue noticed the frame Maia put aside, tap on it. "Maia, who are those humans?" She said and her brothers follow.

Maia pick up the frame and tell them. "Those people in the picture are my parents. My mother's name is Mary and my father's name is Tsubasa."

"Ehh?! Maia's Mama and Papa?" The trio said looking closely at the picture. They noticed the little baby, Maia's mother's holding with the father. "Oh, is this little baby, Maia?"

"Yes, that's right. I remember this picture's taken a week after I was born. I only have memories about my mother but nothing much about my father." Maia smile telling her past to the Deinonychus trio.

"Why? How come?" Dano asked the part about her father.

"My father died in an accident when I was 2 years old. So my mother was my only relative and she raised me all by herself until she join my father when I turn 8 years old." Maia continued.

The Deinonychus trio continues to listen to Maia's past. They felt sorry for her when both her parents passed away leaving her all alone. But she didn't felt bad because despite her father died first with little memories of him while her mother raised Maia with love until her last breath.

"Speaking of family... What about you 3? How were you raised?" Maia asked wanted to know from her dinosaurs partners.

"Um... Well..., actually for us." Dino stammered.

"We don't know who our parents were." Dano start of.

"We were raised by humans instead." Sue finished.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"But, the humans who raised us were strict with us!" Dano cried.

"Yeah, the old man who called himself our 'father' forced us to train to be ninjas!" Sue said in disgust.

"The old man trained you 3 to be ninjas? But isn't your ninja training, the tradition you 3 spent through all those years?" Maia heard from Wanda that the Deinonychus trio had trained themselves to honed their skills as ninjas despite their so called father already passed on.

"That was then. At first we took interest in it because we're confident to work together to improve our hunting abilities. However, despite us doing our best to follow that old geezer's instructions..." Dino said remembering the trio's past.

"He forced us to work non-stop without any rest!" Dano cried.

"To the point we became tired of him and wanted to shred him into pieces with our claws!" Sue said as she flare her chibi claws.

"Oh my. You 3 must having a tough time together with him." Maia pitied them. To sooth them, she embrace the trio in her arms.

"Oh, Maia's so warm!" The 3 snuggle in her arms happily.

The trio were glad to have met Maia and they became her partner. But most importantly, she treated them with love and kindness like they were her children unlike their previous parent who only trained them harshly out of his so called 'love'.

After the trio started to sleep peacefully in her embrace, she tuck them to bed and kiss each of them goodnight. Sitting on her bed, she grab her picture frame to place it back on her bedside table. "Goodnight, Mom and Dad."

Looking out the window, she saw a full moon together with the first star in the sky. "The moon's beautiful. The first star is there together. It's just like that day and that time."

**(FLASHBACK)**

It was during the night just like now. The night sky has a full moon with the first star. The 12 year old Maia and Lunensis first met and were talking to each other before the Orphanage's event.

"Oh, so you live with your grandparents?" Young Maia said.

"Yeah. My parents died from an accident when I was 7. They were on their way home 1 day when they came back from their trip before my birthday. Erwin was a gift from them. They managed to at least save him in his egg before he hatch." Young Lunensis stroke the young Eoraptor's body as he purrs.

"I see. I feel sorry for you. But at least you have Erwin safe and sound."

"Yeah. I'm happy to have Erwin by my side. My parents gave me the best present ever. If only they could see me all grown up together with him." Lunensis smiled softly looking at the sky.

"I'm sure they are." Maia smiled.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

Remember that flashback made Maia thought about her parents too. Both she and Lunensis lost their parents at a young age. But Lunensis still have his grandparents and Erwin by his side who love him.

Suddenly she remembered something from that time. During the time when her mother was still alive, she did said that when she grew up, she would have a family and a child of her own. However because of some experience with men in her teenage years, they've been very persistent with her asking her to date them without getting a chance to know her personally.

However after she reunite with Lunensis, she could still see his innocent side in him when they were kids. Unlike other men, he asked her to hang out together, getting to know each other more in order to catch up during the years since they went separate ways since her orphanage's Event. Furthermore, in the Dino League Tournament, when he used the Tag Team move card, he command Erwin to heal the damage the Pawpawsaurus took to rescue him during the pinch despite the fact that the Pawpawsaurus was just a supporter of defense. Looking back, the way Lunensis did was something other people never even thought of doing and it made her heart flutter. Finally when he won and confess his feelings to her, she felt in her heart that his confession was true and sincere.

"Lunensis..., I'm starting to think. Maybe I do feel the same way."

**XXX**

**(MAIA'S DREAM)**

Maia as a baby was sleeping during the moment of her birth while being carried to the hospital room where she'll be with her birth parents.

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby girl!" The nurse said carrying the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "Here you go, Mrs. Sauropod."

"Oh, my baby! Look Tsubasa darling. Isn't she beautiful." Maia's mother said to her husband who's sitting on a chair next to her bed.

Maia's father had silver grey hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black butler uniform.

"Yes she is. She's perfect." Tsubasa smile at the cute baby in his wife's arm. "So, Mistress Mary. What should we name her?"

"Oh Tsubasa, you don't need to call me Mistress anymore. We're already married for a year. Just call me with my name." Mary chuckle by the fact her husband who worked as her butler, called her in a formal way.

"Oh forgive me. I couldn't help it. I'm not used to it." Tsubasa apologize.

"Haha! It's alright. I have a name for our daughter already. Her name will be Maia. Named after a Maiasaura." Mary look at her baby daughter in her arms.

"That's a nice name. When she grows up, she too will be kind and beautiful just like you. Mis- I mean Mary." Tsubasa said as he tried to say his wife's name without the mistress part.

"Thank you Dear. We'll be good parents for our little Maia. I couldn't be any more happier." Mary smile.

"So am I, Mary. I swore to love you and protect you will all my heart." Tsubasa embrace both his wife and baby with a happy smile.

**(MAIA'S DREAM END)**

The next morning, Maia woke up from the dream she had. Despite just being a newborn, she still remembered that memory like it was yesterday.

For some reason, when she tried to get up, she felt dizzy and hot. "Urgh... I don't feel good." When she got out of bed, her legs felt wobbly and she fell down on the floor breathing hard.

The Deinonychus trio, hearing the loud thud, they woke up and found Maia on the floor breathing hard and rapid.

"M-Maia! What's wrong?" Dino got out first followed by Dano and Sue.

"I feel dizzy..." Maia weakly said to the chibi Deinonychus.

Sue feel Maia's forehead. "Ah! It's hot! Maia's burning hot!"

"Eh!? That means she's sick?!" Dano said in panic.

"W-what should we do?!" The trio begin to panic.

Maia tried to sit up and calm them down. "Dino... Dano... Sue. Please don't panic. It's nothing much. But looks like I really caught a cold from bathing too long." She whisper the bath part.

"Maia, what should we do to help? How can we do to cure you?" Sue said walk up to Maia's lap.

Seeing them willing to do something, Maia told them to give her Dinoshot so she could send a message to tell Cosmo and Wanda that she's ill and resting at home.

**(COSMO AND WANDA POV)**

Meanwhile at Maia's workplace, Cosmo and Wanda were just finished feeding the baby dinos when Wanda's magenta's Dinoshot beep.

"A message? Oh it's from Maia." Wanda read the message. "Oh dear, Maia's sick!"

"What's up, Wanda?"

"Cosmo, Maia's sick. She said in the message that she's taking a day off."

Hearing the news, the baby dinosaurs all bark in concern.

"Should we call a doctor?" Cosmo said.

"Yeah we should. But 1 of us should stay and look after the babies." Wanda said.

"In that case, I'll look after the babies while you go get the doctor." Cosmo volunteer to take over.

"That's a good idea. But don't do anything stupid and dangerous while I'm gone." Wanda gave a warning.

"Right!" Cosmo salute as Wanda immediately run off to call a doctor. "Alright then kids, I'm in charge while Wanda runs off to go to an errand."

The baby dinosaurs not pleased that the idiot human was in charge of them. They all wanted the kind Maia to look after them instead. Ignoring the green hair man orders, they all go into a dog pile biting him as Cosmo scream.

**XXX**

Wanda reach to the closest clinic she could find. The clinic's name was called "Lee's Clinic".

"Welcome!" A nurse at the counter said. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, is Doctor Lee here? I was wondering if he's available today?" Wanda asked.

"Oh you're in luck. Doctor Lee's free for today. Please follow me." The nurse escorts Wanda to the doctor's office.

"Doctor Lee, you have a customer." She said to the doctor with black hair and light green eyes wearing a white doctor's uniform together with a woman in a nurse uniform beside him.

"Oh thanks. Hello there, I'm Doctor Haru Lee. What seems to be the problem?"

"Actually..." Wanda told the doctor about Maia's condition and asked if he could follow to her house to check on her.

"Oh dear, of course I can. Midori, can you accompany me?" Doctor called out to the woman beside him.

"Yes, dear! Let's go!" The woman who's revealed to be the doctor's wife had black hair and violet eyes said.

After the doctor and his wife as his assistant, grab everything needed. Wanda show them Maia's apartment where she stayed. On the way, they encountered Lunensis in front of the apartment's main entrance.

"Hey, I know you! You're Lunensis O' Sauria the Dino League Champion!" Wanda pointed.

"Huh? You mean The Champion?! Midori said.

"Um.. Hi?" Lunensis muttered.

"Oh my gosh! May I have your autograph?! I'm your biggest fan!" The doctor excitely said.

After Lunensis gave an autograph to his first fans, Wanda tell him why is he here? Lunensis answered that he's nervous about the answer Maia would give him after he confess his love to her which shock the women. As for Wanda, she came here to bring the doctor to check up on her cold.

"What?! Maia's sick?!" Lunensis said in shock.

"Yeah and that's why I'm here with the doctor. Well come on! There's no time to waste!" Wanda ran straight to Maia's apartment floor with the doctor and assistant behind.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Lunensis followed.

**(MEANWHILE) **

While Maia continues to lie in bed still heavily breathing, the Deinonychus trio were doing their best to keep the rooms all neat and tidy in their chibi forms.

**DING DONG**

"Someone's at the door?" Dino said.

"Maybe it's Miss Wanda or Mr Cosmo?" Dano thought.

"Let's answer it."

Hearing the doorbell ring, Dino, Dano and Sue stack themselves to open the door. Looks like their answer was right... with a familiar face and 2 unfamiliar ones.

"Oh, it's the Deinonychus trio. Say, you 3. Where's Maia? I've brought the doctor." Wanda asked as 3 escorts the humans to Maia's bedroom.

**XXX**

"38.2 degree Celsius. That's very high! But don't worry, miss. I have just the medicine for you." Doctor Lee took out the medicine pack just right for Maia to take.

"Thanks Doctor." Maia take the pack and she swallow the pill with water.

"Well Maia, looks like you'll be fine in no time." Wanda said.

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing the doctor, Wanda." Maia smile thanking Wanda.

After the Wanda left together with the Doctor and his wife, Lunensis decided to stay to look after Maia for the time being.

The Deinonychus trio were looking at him with glaring eyes which made him felt like being watched by hunters. Lunensis then summon Erwin so he could explain things to them.

From the dinosaurs view, Erwin talk together with trio that there's nothing to worry about. It was difficult to convince them but since Maia already told them about his human partner's love confession, they step back and watch how Maia would give her respond which made Erwin sigh in relief.

**XXX **

The cold fever Maia had caught was slowly going down. However she's breathing hard from her sore throat and felt horrible. As Lunensis look on, he wonder if there's something he could do to help. Looking at the bedside table, he spotted a picture of a family.

He pick up the frame and observe it. "Could this be... Maia and her parents?" He notice the baby in her parents' arm. "She's cute as a baby too. Reminds me of myself with my parents."

Suddenly a flashback played in his head...

**(LUNENSIS' FLASHBACK)**

It was the time when his parents were away to find a birthday present while he's staying with his grandparents. Just like now, Lunensis caught a fever a few days before his birthday. He had a cooling pad placed on his forehead and he was breathing hard with his face red.

"Tori, is Lunensis' fever still not going down?" Lunensis grandfather said to his grandmother which he could hear from his bedroom door.

"No. I gave him the medicine that the doctor gave us and he's asleep now. Should we inform his Mom and Dad?" Grandmother said.

"But they're still aren't back from their trip and they said they won't come back until they find the perfect gift for Lunensis." Grandfather said.

"I'm getting worried. Maybe I'll stay by his side to keep him company."

"Alright then.

The door open revealing his Grandmother walking towards Lunensis bed and sit down on a chair. She then stroke his cheek gently as she encouraged her grandson to hang in there. She then began to sing him a lullaby which she always used to put her son; Lunensis's father to sleep in peace whether from having trouble sleeping from loneliness or from getting a cold.

As she continue to sing, Lunensis' breathing slowly calm down as he close his eyes, feeling he's safe.

**(LUNENSIS' FLASHBACK END)**

Lunensis hums the song his grandmother sang to him as he look on to Maia. An idea pop up in his mind. Remembering the song Maia sang during their reunion, maybe there's a disc that plays that song.

"Erwin, could you ask the 3 for help?" Lunensis ask his Eoraptor to call for the Deinonychus trio.

Erwin tilt his head in confusion.

"I need their help with something and they have the ability to help cure Maia. Please?" Lunensis beg.

Erwin hearing his partner's plead, nodded and run to tell Dino, Dano and Sue that it's their turn to help. The 3 immediately run up to Lunensis and see what he had in mind.

**(AFTER THAT)**

The trio finally found what they were looking for. A disc that plays the song Maia had sang to them.

"This is it, right?" He carefully put the disc in the music player and press the play button.

**[Strong, Kind and Beautiful]**

**[Japanese lyrics] **

**#**Boyaketa ketsui de wa koko kara susunde ikenai

Tada mae dake wo muite sesuji wo nobasu no

Tanin no kotoba de wa kono kokoro wa ugokasenai

Sotto me wo tojite ōkiku iki wo haku no

Kikoeru no wa hashiru jikan no shōsō

Miete iru no wa tatta hitotsu kawaranai

Tsuyoku utsukushiku mayowazu ni yasashiku

Sō hoka no dare demo nai

Watashi wa watashi de aru tame ni

Massugu tsudzuiteku miushinai sō demo

Sō tada hitori dake no

Watashi wa watashi wo atsume ni iku no

**[English lyrics]**

Even though my will has blurred and you can no longer proceed

All I have to do is face forward and straighten my spine

Other people's words can't bring my heart down

And I close my eyes gently and take a deep breath

The sound I hear is the uneasiness of time slipping by

But I can only see one thing, and that won't change

Strong, kind, beautiful without doubt

That's right, it isn't for anyone else

I am who I am for my own sake

I shall continue frankly even if I might lose sight of my path

That's right, for the one and only one

For me, I shall embark on this journey to collect the pieces of me**#**

Maia could hear the song she had sang before. Her breathing slowly calm down and she's sleeping peacefully as she smile. "Thank you... Lunensis." She whispered.

Hearing that made Lunensis smile. He check her temperature again and it looks it's going down, slowly healing. "You're welcome." He hold her hands, praying she will get better.

**(MAIA'S DREAM FLASHBACK)**

Maia as 1 year old baby, was in her mother's arm drinking milk. Her father was next to her mother watching the scene.

"Aha, Maia's so cute!" Tsubasa said with a kind smile.

"Hehe. She sure is." Mary said smiling back.

"Burp... Yawn~" Mary softly pat baby Maia's back to burp her from drinking milk and she fell sleepy.

"Awe, she's sleeping so soundly." Tsubasa said with Mary nod as she put their baby in her cradle and head to bed.

"Tsubasa, I'm so happy to be with you."

"Oh, me too. In the past, you were my mistress and I was your faithful butler. But now we're husband and wife."

"Yeah, at first I'm not used to men paying unwanted attention to me but you're always by my side to protect me and listen to me." Mary's life as a lady from an average family was always tough being the most beautiful than any other women.

"But I'm nothing like them. As a loyal butler and servant, it is my duty to be honest and listen to your requests. At first I'm too attracted by your beauty, but as time passed, I learned that you're beautiful from the inside as well. You're pure, kind, but most importantly very sensitive about feelings of both people and dinosaurs." Tsubasa said reminiscing the past.

"Yes, I still remember it clearly about your confession. Your love was true and sincere. That time when you proposed to me, I was so happy!" Mary smiled. "Hey, can you sing that song you wrote yourself?"

"That song? Of course." Tsubasa began to sing.

**#**Oh, I shall accompany you,

No matter how far are thou,

Be it at the ends of the earth ,

Or to the bottom of the sea,

For it is my duty!

I'll always be by your side,

Like the moon's shadow,

To protect you for all worldwide,

For it is my joy to serve you my love!**#**

Life... It is the Othello game of happiness and sadness.

All 6 billions of people have their 6 billions of lives.

Oh, remember from that day, that time!

**(MAIA'S DREAM FLASHBACK END)**

The next morning, Maia woke up feeling like herself again. She felt her fever's gone. Just then she recalled the dream she had. "That day. That time."

She felt her left hand being warm. "Lunensis?" She sees her hand being embrace by his hands together as he slept while the chibi dinosaurs were snuggling together as they slept.

Maia remembered the confession he gave her. From that day and that time during the Dino Tournament, in the final match, when Lunensis played the Tag Team move card, he ordered Erwin to heal the Pawpawsaurus. Thinking back more closely, it's like Erwin was Lunensis while the Pawpawsaurus move card that she let him use was her. She thought maybe it's like his way of telling her about his feelings and why he asked her to come watch him was his strategy to gain the confidence he needed.

She now knows what the answer is to give him.

Not long after that, Lunensis open his eyes and see Maia finally woke up with a smile on her face.

"Maia, good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I feel all better now. Thank you Lunensis." Maia said feeling energetic again.

"I'm glad." Lunensis said in relief.

"Um, Lunensis... About the confession you gave me..." Maia felt like it now the time.

"Oh that? I said you could take your time to answer."

"No, nows the time!" Maia intercept, surprising him. "I... I love you, too!" She said with a blush.

"Ehh? R-really? You mean it?" Lunensis confirmed if he's still dreaming.

"Yes, really. I love you too, Lunensis. I've thought about it a lot and I think I'm seriously am in love with you. From that day and that time." Maia sincerely confess about what she thought when she saw what Lunensis did during the whole tournament and the part when he won to have the courage to confess.

"Oh Maia!" Lunensis suddenly embrace Maia in his arms as he cry. "I couldn't be anymore happier. I really did my best! Thank you!"

She embrace him back as she close her eyes as she and her love's hearts beating together as 1. "Please take good care of me!"

That marks the beginning of Lunensis and Maia's new life together as a couple.

**XXX**

**Finally Cera's parents are together at last. But this is not over yet. Their wedding plans are coming up next with many new stories ahead along with Cera's birth. This chapter marks Maia's parents past in the dream flashback. How do you like it? The small song is something I came up. Once again the "Strong, Kind and Beautiful" song is here. I don't own it. Can you guess who's Doctor Haru and Nurse Midori are related to?**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Here we have Maia's answer to Lunensis love confession. I hope you like it too. The announcers are probably the only characters I'm going to add for the battles in tournaments. It is a surprise for Erwin to use the move cards that Miku had used. After all, Secret Dinosaurs are dinosaurs that are fused together with the move card like what Dr. Z had explained in Episode: Child's Play.**

**I'm sorry I still can't PM. I'm using a FanFiction Downloaded App and it can only PM through Pads.**

**Anonymous**

**The human name meanings are all related to the attribute of the elements. As for the dinosaurs, I took the first capital from their dinosaur names and put it together that sounds alike or just random. Their first name and dinosaur family name are put together exactly like in Dinosaur Train. Just putting "The" in the middle is too boring.**

**For Erwin's case could be similar and related to Erma Eoraptor. But I think Erwin suits him anyway. **


	12. Proposal in a Dinosaur Dreamland

**Proposal in a Dinosaur Dreamland**

**(1 YEAR LATER)**

After Maia gave her answer to Lunensis' love, they've been spending wonderful time together doing what couples do during that 1 year.

In their point of view of each other, Maia find Lunensis even more charming about his passion for dinosaurs during his work finding fossils as a fossil fighter. He found a Lambeosaurus, Styracosaurus, Stegosaurus and Megaraptor fossils. Those 4 were researched, revived and turn into cards. He told Maia that he planned to use them in future dino tournaments because he doesn't want to burden Erwin from overworking too much, especially when his body's small and could easily tire him. That made Maia felt happy that he respected his partner and that shows he care.

From Lunensis' view of Maia, he found her more beautiful, especially when she smile each day he spent with her. Of course he find her beauty unavoidable from other men who laid eyes on her. But as long as he's by her side, he'll do whatever it takes to protect her from danger with some help from the Deinonychus trio, and to make sure she doesn't get hurt from that time with the thugs.

Right now, they're at Lunensis house where he lived with his parents before they died and before being transferred to his grandparents house. They were looking at a photo album in the garden together while Erwin and the Deinonychus trio were playing together in their chibi form. Maia look at the photos of Lunensis' childhood years from when he was a baby until now.

"Oh my, is this you as a baby, Lunensis?" Maia point at the picture of a baby boy with familiar hair and eye color.

"Yeah, that's me." Lunensis blushed.

"Aww, you're so cute as a baby. To think that the man next to me was the one that grow up to be my lover." Maia comment.

"Haha, How flattering. But I think you're even more cute as a baby than I am from how I see it." Lunensis said from when Maia's sick with a fever, he saw her picture as a baby with her parents.

His comment made Maia giggle but embarrassing at the same time.

As Maia continues to turn each page, she stop at the photos taken during her Orphanage's Play. "Oh my, how nostalgic!" She sees a picture of her and Lunensis in the Snow White Play during the climax and after it ends.

"Yeah, I remember this. This was during your orphanage's play. It sure takes me back during those days." Lunensis recall the past.

"Me too. It was the most memorable moment of my life." Maia smile.

"It sure is." Lunensis nod and he place his arm around her shoulder as they continue looking at the photos.

After turning a few pages, they stop at 1 which Lunensis was familiar with. "Hey, that's my parents when they were younger." He pointed out.

"Oh your parents?" Maia take a good look at the picture. It show a man who's similar to Lunensis with their hair and eye color but more mature looking while the woman is pretty with fair skin, short bobcut chocolate-brown hair and emerald green eyes. The place where the photo's taken looks like an amusement park. They were standing next to each other while the background was a big pond with small boats and some plesiosaur dinosaurs.

"That's right. I recall my parents told me about it. They said that this was where my Dad first met Mom." Lunensis said his story about his parents' past.

Lunensis' father's name was Helios and his mother's name was Luna.

He told Maia about his Dad was once a Dino Duelist Champion with a Saurophaganax. During his father's time in an amusement park, he met his mother while she was watching her Amargasaurus playing in the pond with the other water dinosaurs. One day, as she was about to leave, she was confronted by a group of thugs. Seeing she was in danger, he rescued her with the help of his Saurophaganax. After that's been settled with no more danger, Luna thanked Helios for saving her and they became friends.

A month later at night, they had their first date together at the same amusement park where they first met. As they were riding a boat together with their chibi Saurophaganax and Amargasaurus, Helios proposed to Luna and they got married which led to Lunensis' birth a year later.

"Wow, what a romantic story." Maia said.

"Yeah it is." Lunensis nod as he continues to look at his younger parents' photo.

Suddenly they heard a dinosaur's crying. They look out at the garden and they find Sue was in tears with her brothers and Erwin comforting her.

"Sue, what's wrong?" Maia run up to the female Deinonychus and try to calm her down.

**WHIMPER**

While Maia was tending the dinosaurs, Lunensis took something out from his pocket. It's a small box as he's in thought. "Maia..." He open the box to look at the ring he picked out and bought from Don's parent's marriage store.

**XXX**

**(LATER) **

After Maia spent some time together with Lunensis at his house and went back home to her apartment, Lunensis decided to take a walk alone and he stop to sit on a bench at the playpark. He took out the box from his pocket and open it to look at the ring in a box while thinking about the plan he's been working on. He also took out 2 cards from his other pocket. It's revealed to be a Saurophaganax and an Amargasaurus card. The same card which belong from what's left of his parents.

"Mom... Dad... Please give me the courage I need." Lunensis hold the 2 dinosaur cards to his chest as he pray for his parents for encouragement.

Suddenly he felt a tap on the shoulder. "Hmm?"

He look behind him and found Blaze and Marina. "Hi there Lunensis, it's been a while!" Blaze cheerfully said.

"Blaze! Marina!"

"What cha' doing?"

A while later, after Lunensis explained everything, they understood the situation.

"Oh ho! So you're saying that you're planning to propose to Maia?" Marina asked.

"Yeah. I've decided to spend the rest of my life together with her. I just need to wait until the park's open again." Lunensis show a flyer of a Dinosaur Dreamland which also happens to be the same park where his parents first met and proposed.

"Wow! This was the very best amusement park where all kinds of dinosaurs were the main attractions in place along with the rides." Blaze's eyes sparkle looking at the flyer. "Hey, is it alright if Marina and I come along too?"

"Why?"

"Well it just so happens that I'm going to be performing a live stage there." Marina said telling about her success idol work.

"Oh..."

"Please, Lunensis. That way, if you're having any problems, Marina and I could help you out from the sidelines."

Lunensis carefully thought out and eventually he agreed. "Alright then, but make sure you 2 don't interfere with us."

"Sure, of course!" Blaze and Marina said.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

Maia was getting ready to go meet up with Lunensis at the Dinosaur Dreamland Amusement park. She take 1 last check on herself in the mirror. She's dressed in a white ruffle blouse, a long black skirt with her pink Dinoshot chained on the belt of her skirt and blue shoes. Her hair is tied into 2 low ponytails with a blue ribbon on the end and a blue headband.

"How do I look?" She asked her partners.

The trio bark in compliment of Maia's dress up.

"Haha, thanks. We're going to have a wonderful time in the amusement park together. Let's go!" Maia smile as the 3 turn back into a card using her Dinoshot then exited the apartment and head for the amusement park which Lunensis invited.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Lunensis, Blaze and Marina were already at the amusement park's entrance gate waiting for Lunensis' girlfriend.

"Oh boy, this is so exciting! I can't believe the entrance fee to the amusement park is free!" Blaze said.

"Yeah right! But don't forget we have to pay for the rides." Marina exclaimed the fact after they go inside.

"O-Of course, I remember. Ahaha~." Blaze awkwardly chuckle to avoid spending too much on his allowance.

Lunensis giggle watching the 2 of them in their usual habits. He heard footsteps coming towards them and to his happiness, he saw Maia all dressed up pretty. "Ah, Maia's here!"

"Hi Lunensis. Blaze and Marina too!" Maia said.

"Hi Maia! Nice to see you again!" Marina said giving Maia a hug.

Now that everyone's here, it's time to have fun in the Dinosaur Dreamland! Blaze and Marina went off first to prepare for Marina's stage performance while Lunensis and Maia walk around.

The Dinosaur Dreamland has many attractions which looks similar to the human's amusement park includes a dino merry-go-round, a tunnel ride, game booths and a big ferris-wheel while some rides have the dinosaurs helping with the humans. There are sauropods works on the roller-coaster tracks with the workers teamwork of telling them when to switch tracks. The pterosaurs works on flying rides with each have a safety seat to ride them and a safe force field to avoid them from flying further than 30 feet. The larger theropods accompanied with their human partners work together putting up shows and acting as tour guiding all around the park. The smaller raptors work on selling refreshments to people and chibi dinosaurs. Finally, there's the plesiosaurs on the big pond for boat riding or just using normal rowing boats.

First off, Lunensis and Maia went off to play on the game booths. They played many games and won some prizes. Lunensis won a stuffed dinosaur of a Brachiosaurus game of feeding the dino's which he have to throw a fish in the chibi Suchomimus, Spinosaurus and Baryonyx's mouth. He gave the prize he won to Maia which she happily accepts it with a smile.

After they played a few games and going on rides, it's time to go watch Marina's live performance!

The stage was huge and many people came to watch. It's a full house but luckily Blaze saved the best front row seat for them to watch.

"Wow, I can't believe how popular Marina is!" Maia said looking back at the crowd.

"Yeah. Ever since Marina won the audition to play the role of Dinosaur Queen and the movie became a huge hit, she has gain a lot of fans!" Blaze commented on his girlfriend's successful career as an idol.

"You could say that again." Lunensis grin.

Just then, a male announcer appears. "Everybody, thank you all for coming to the Dinosaur Dreamland and to watch our idol perform here for the event. Please welcome our idol, Marina Ametama!"

**CHEER**

At the dressing room, Marina was dressed in a midnight blue dress with white stars on it as she walk on stage with her partners, Smith Suchomimus and Camille Camarasaurus.

"Let's go, Smith! Camille!"

**(ON STAGE) **

"Hello and good afternoon everyone, thank you all for coming to see me! Please listen to my song, 'The Wasteland's Miracle'!" As she said that, the music begin playing.

**[The Wasteland's Miracle]**

**[Japanese lyrics] **

**#**Ni te no miki wa tsusende (Densetsu wa kimi no te ni)

Ritaganomo no keda miki (Kimi dake no monogatari)

Ten to chi ga koi wo shite hana wa saki tori wa mau

Taiyō to tsuki wa tada terashidasu chi no hate wo

Sono mukashi yūki wo mune ni kōya e maiorita tenshi wa

Shiroi hane wo daichi ni maite hana ni kaeta

Kaze yo fuke ame wo yobe haruka naru toki wo koe

Daichi e to inochi e to imada minu anata e to

Sabishikute namida porori kobore ochita toki

Tsuki mo hana mo sono hane sae mo aoku somatta

Aragaenu chikara ni yorisoi nagara

Kizutsuita tsubasa wo furuwase nagara

Sore demo habataite watashi wa ikiru

Itsuka hana hiraku inochi no tame tada kibō wo utatte mitai

Kago no tori wa mō tobitatta wa

Kawaita kono kōya no hate e

Utai nagara

Ten to chi ga koi wo shite hana wa saki tori wa mau

Taiyō to tsuki wa tada terashidasu chi no hate wo**#**

**[English lyrics]**

**#**Hands your in is legend the" (lit. The legend is in your hands)

"You to belongs only that story the" (lit. The story that only belongs to you)

The sky and the earth falls in love, the flowers bloom and the birds dance

The sun and the moon only illuminates to the ends of the earth

A long time ago, an angel with a heart of courage descended into the wasteland

And when its white feathers sowed into the lands, they turned into flowers

The wind blows and the rain calls, transcending the time that's getting further and further away

To the lands and to life, to you who has yet to see it

When the lonely tears drip down, at the moment it spills over

The moon, the flowers, and the feathers are all stained blue

Even when I get close to the unbearable force

Even when my wounded wings tremble

I will still flap my wings and live

And for the only hope that will allow the lives of the flowers to bloom someday, I want to sing

The bird in the cage has flown away

To the ends of this dried wasteland,

I sing

The sky and the earth falls in love, the flowers bloom and the birds dance

The sun and the moon only illuminates to the ends of the earth**#**

**ROAR X2**

After the song ended, the crowd all cheered for the great song.

"Thank you, everybody! I love you all!" Marina said thanking her fans and other people who come along while her partners roar out.

**XXX**

After Marina's performance ended, Lunensis took Maia for a ride on a rowing boat. Right now they're all alone by themselves with no other people, only the plesiosaurs are visible either swimming above or underwater.

With nobody in sight, Lunensis sees this is the perfect time to propose.

"Maia, could you hold out your hand, please?" Lunensis said while trying to calm his beating heart.

"Eh, why?" Confused, but she hold out her hand anyway.

"Here." Lunensis carefully took out the ring from a box and put it on Maia's left ring finger.

She could feel something cold finger but to her surprise, a pretty silver ring with a jewel on top sparkles on her finger. "Gasp. This is..."

"Its been a year now and our first anniversary. I want to spend the rest of my life together with you. Maia, will you marry me?" Lunensis still holding her hand, raise it up and kiss it.

Maia blush as she could feel her heart beating nonstop and her eyes began to water up. "Oh, Lunensis. Yes, I will marry you! I'm so happy!"

Hearing that answer, Lunensis embrace Maia with all his heart. "Thank you, Maia. I promise to make you the happiest woman on earth!"

As the 2 lovers embrace, 2 futabasaurus swim across each other with their necks forming a heart shape while a school of opthalmosaurus leap out of the water and back into the water causing raindrops to fall as light refracted, forming a rainbow above them.

Little did they know, Blaze, Marina and Don were watching them from a hidden distance. They were crying while being happy for them.

"Lunensis my man! I'm so happy for you! Wahh!" Don cried waterfall tears

**XXX**

**There we have it! Lunensis proposed to Maia, the same place and how his parents got together. His father, Helios means the Sun while his mother, Luna means the Moon. Since they named their son based on Eoraptor Lunensis name means Dawn Thief, I figured his parents name could have names related to the phenomenon of the sky.**

**The Dinosaur Dreamland could be similar to Dinosaur King Episode: Carnival of Chaos. But I added a few idea variations of my own. I hope you like it.**

**The song Marina sang, "The Wasteland's Miracle", is from Aikatsu Stars sung by Lily Shirogane and the dress she's wearing is also included except for the wings. I don't own it!**

**Question of this chapter:**

**The new dinosaurs that Lunensis recovered during his work as a fossil fighter and the dinosaurs his parents left behind. What do you think Lunensis will plan to do to them?**

**Respond to reviews****,**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks very much! Maia does born from a rich family from her mother's side while her father works as her servant. Mary's parents too passed away already leaving her and her butler to take care of her. After they fell in love and married each other, they moved out of the mansion to live in a cottage somewhere more peaceful together. As for her mansion, you could think of it as abandoned but no worries, I have some ideas for it in future chapters. As for Lunensis, it's only natural just like any other normal families, but at least he had a good life.**

**The answer is correct! Haru and Midori are the parents of the Grass twin sisters! I hope you like how Lunensis and Maia spend their time together during that 1 year as a couple in their first anniversary.**

**Guest**

**As you can see in the chapter, the dinosaurs you found here are the dinosaurs Lunensis plan to use in further tournaments and as for Erwin, Lunensis only used him on his first tournament for his plan to gain the confidence he needed to confess his love to Maia. **


	13. Mansion of Mysteries

**Mansion of Mysteries **

After Lunensis proposed to Maia, they got married a few months later and became a family fulfilling their other dream from their childhood. After marriage and spend 2 months of their honeymoon, Maia moved out of her apartment along with her belongings and Lunensis from his family home to find their very own family dream house.

It so happens that they find the perfect home in a quiet suburban district with only nature surrounding it with no other buildings. The house is a big mansion in the shape of a Dinosaur egg. It just so happens that the house they found was abandoned but once owned by a wealthy family with history in them but they moved out forsome reason.

"Wow, this place looks wonderful and mysterious." Lunensis compliment the house as he look at the nature surrounding it, almost perfect for the big dinosaurs to live in them.

"Yes, it is. It's perfect for our dinosaur friends to have some time of their own besides letting them in chibi forms and indoors all the time." Maia said.

The Deinonychus trio and Erwin bark in agreement too. With all the trees around, they could even play around in their big size without any problems.

They enter the house and the place looks amazingly furnished but very dusty. It even has a fireplace! Looks like it needs cleaning to get the house ready to be use for living. After they unload their belongings, the first thing they do was to find a bedroom. They went up the stairs and to find that the upstairs has a hallway and only 4 doors. Inspecting all 4 doors; 1st a child's bedroom, 2nd a nursery room for both chibi dinos and their future baby. However as for the 3rd door, it's lock.

"Huh, it's strange. This door's locked." Maia said turning the knob but no luck of opening it.

"I wonder what's in this room through that door, I wonder?" Lunensis thought.

Moving later on to the last door, they found their very own bedroom. Their bedroom looks big with a large veranda balcony, perfect for a married couple.

An hour later of organizing, its time to clean the house! However with the house being big, it'll take days to finish. But, Lunensis had an idea that'll help! He took out 6 dinosaur cards and slash them into their chibi form.

"Come on out, everyone!" Lunensis summon out Saurophaganax, Amargasaurus, Styracosaurus, Stegosaurus, Lambeosaurus and Megaraptor in chibi forms.

"Wow, how cute! Their adult form looks cool during battles but when in their chibi form, they look so cute!" Maia squeal looking at the Lunensis' other dinosaurs in chibi form. She crouch down and gave them a smile which made them blush.

"Haha. Thanks for the compliment. With our dinosaurs help, I'm sure we'll be able to get the job done in no time. Right, everyone?" Lunensis smile and they bark out in salute.

"You're right. Dino, Dano and Sue... You 3 will help too right?" Maia told her dinosaurs and they nod. "Alright then, everyone! Let's get to work!"

The dinosaurs separate in groups in male and female partner teams. Solrux Saurophaganax, Stanley Styracosaurus, Lance Lambeosaurus and Erwin are in Lunensis' group while Aurora Amargasaurus, Sandra Stegosaurus, Megan Megaraptor and the Deinonychus trio in Maia's group.

The guys works on lifting heavy objects as the girls did the cleaning of dusting and sweeping. With the dinosaurs teamwork, they finally clean up the whole house... except for 1 more room. The door to that room has been locked from upstairs when they searched for their bedroom.

**Growl~**

Hearing the stomach of the dinosaurs growling, the couple giggle while they felt embarrassed.

"Haha! Sounds like someone's hungry." Maia giggled.

"Yeah, right. I'm feeling hungry myself. Shall we go have dinner?" Lunensis said and the 10 dinosaurs bark in agreement.

"Alright, time for dinner! Will anyone would like to help me prepare?" Maia asked if any dinosaur would volunteer and looks like all of them to do.

"In that case, let me help out too. With our team, we'll be done in no time. Also, it's a husbands' duty to help their wives with the chores." Lunensis volunteer too which made Maia smile and blessed to have a wonderful man like Lunensis to help. She's happy to be married to him and became his wife.

**XXX**

After they had their delicious dinner time, it's time to go to bed and sleep for tomorrow to come. The dinosaurs still in chibi form were tucked in bed in a room next door to the couple's. The couple gave each of them goodnight then head to their bedroom.

In their bedroom, they got dressed in their nightwear and got on bed. It's their first night together and not to mention they'll be sleeping together.

"Um... Maia, how are you feeling right now?" Lunensis asked nervously.

"Eh... Well Um... I've never sleep with a man so... I'm feeling a bit nervous." Maia said trying to calm her beating heart.

"But we're married, but I guess it's only natural for newlyweds to feel this way. Don't worry, I'm your husband and no one else. We'll be live together from now on. Let's do our best." Lunensis hold Maia's hand.

"You're right... and I'm your wife and no one else too. As long as we're together along with our dinosaur partners, nothing will come and break our family bond apart." Maia smile.

"Yeah and also, we'll have our own children together with us too." Lunensis continue on.

"Haha. I wish to have a child we'll raise ourselves with love just like our own parents before they part."

"Me too. It doesn't matter if our child's a boy or girl. All I want for them is to grow up healthy until the end." Lunensis suddenly smirk. "Shall we have 1 right now?"

"Ehh?! Right now?! But... But... But..." Maia blushed as she stutter. Her heart starts to beat fast again.

"Haha. Don't worry about it. I won't force you until you feel you're ready. Besides I wanted to spend some quality time with you by myself before we have our child." Lunensis chuckle with amusement to see his wife all flustered.

"Oh Lunensis, you silly!" Maia calm down and laugh.

"Until that time has come, let's do our best together." Lunensis vowed and Maia nod happily.

As they fell asleep on their first night, Maia remember a flashback during the wedding reception.

**(FLASHBACK)**

During the moments of their wedding reception after they made their vows at the chapel, Maia in her white wedding dress were greeted by the chibi dinosaurs of the Dino Village brought by Cosmo and Wanda.

The chibi dinosaurs all bark and cried at the same time to know that their favorite human caretaker got her happiness. Maia gave each of them hugs and kisses of affection to assure them that she'll always be their caretaker even if she's busy with her new life together with her husband and future family.

Just then, a chibi dinosaur different from the chibis she'd taken care of, glide forward as the others bow down to make way. This chibi dinosaur is a white feathered bird-like dinosaur and it looks mature despite being chibi-like while carrying a brown staff.

"Miss Maia, I believe it's our first time we've met face to face. My name is Gaffer Miku. I'm a Microraptor, the Elder and Leader of the Dino Village's Chibi Dinosaurs." The white dinosaur introduced.

"Um yes, it's nice to meet you too." Maia replied.

"Well, well. I've heard so much about you from the others and they're right. You have a pure heart and could understand us." Gaffer Miku said impress that she reply back.

"Thanks."

"I've sensed somewhere in you, that you possessed something special inside you. You reminded me of my own partner in the past." The elder said feeling from the moment he first laid eyes on her during the Dream Dinosaur Institute's career selection.

"Eh?"

"Here, I have something for you. Please take it." The elder took out an old-looking brown key hanging from his staff. The key has a star design exactly like the Starburst symbol of Secret Dinosaurs.

"A key?" Maia carefully took the key and observe it.

"This key will open the door to your origins. Please keep it until you find it."

**(FLASHBACK END)**

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

In the morning, Maia woke up first and recalled something that Gaffer Miku gave her during the wedding reception. She took out the brown star key he gave her as she thought what kind of key that'll open the door to her origins.

"The key that will open the door to my origins...?" Maia thought and suddenly she remembered the locked door from before. Maybe this key will open it.

"Mmmm..." Beside Maia, Lunensis groan as he slowly open his eyes. "M-Maia? Good morning." He sees her face and smile.

Quickly put the key in her pocket, she greet back. "Good morning to you too, Lunensis."

Their first day as a family start off with refreshingly. After they got dressed, they all have breakfast with the dinosaurs. While they're eating, Lunensis told Maia that the third Dino Tournament is coming up so he's planning to do some special training and decided to work overtime for a few days.

"I see. Don't worry about it, Lunensis. Just do your best! I'll be fine by myself. Dino, Dano and Sue will be there for me." Maia reassure.

"I'm really sorry. I'll try to at least schedule some time off so we could spend some quality time together." Lunensis said with a sad smile.

"It's alright. I know how much you love dinosaurs and your status as champion. I'll do my best as your supporter too." Maia smile.

"Thank you. I promise I won't let you down."

After that, Lunensis and all his dinosaurs head off to work while Maia and the Deinonychus trio stayed at home to do some chores.

Meanwhile Maia and the chibi trio were in front of the locked door with her holding the key that the Elder Microraptor gave.

"Alright, let's see if this key could open this door." Maia feel nervous but curious at the same time. She slowly insert the key into the keyhole and it fits.

"It fits! Now to turn it." Maia slowly and carefully turn the key and with the clink sound, the door opened!

**CLINK**

**CREAK~**

Maia and the trio slowly push the door and to the shocked, they found themselves in an old study room. There's a gramophone, a study table, a shelf filled with old books about dinosaurs and a portrait of a woman wearing a blue and white ribbon dress with blue flowers around the waist and a microraptor sitting on her shoulder. The woman had pale-fair skin, long wavy red hair with bangs wearing flower clips and dark aqua blue eyes while the Microraptor on her shoulder looks exactly like Gaffer Miku in chibi form in color except it's in adult form.

"I wonder who's that in the portrait?" Maia curiously look at the portrait and felt something familiar about it. She then saw a name on a plate at the bottom of the frame. "Saura Lunaria and Gaffer Miku."

"Gaffer Miku?! As in 'The' Gaffer Miku?!" Maia was shocked. The Elder Microraptor that's in the picture was the same 1 that gave her the key. Suddenly she recall that he did said that she resembles his partner years ago. "Oh, so that's what he means by that. But why?"

While Maia's in thought, the Deinonychus trio were sniffing around the room when Sue smell something inside the gramophone. "Huh, I smell something in this thing."

"What is it, Sue?" Dino asked.

"Is it food?" Dano hope.

As Sue tried to do something, her tail got hit the gramophone's playing pin on the disc and it suddenly played music which caught everyone's attention.

"Wahhh!" Sue screamed and fall down to the ground.

"Sue!"

"Are you OK?

Maia saw what happened and quickly dash off to the frightened Sue." Oh my goodness. Are you alright, Sue? There, there, you're fine now." Maia pet her heard comfortly and Sue calm down. She stand up and found a name on the disc, the gramophone's playing. The song sounds very mystical too. The disc says "Guided" on it.

**[Guided]**

**[Japanese lyrics]**

**#**No bara no kaori tadayou sono wakai majo ga sunde ita

Hitobito kara osorerarete tomodachi wa kotori dake

Aru hi no yoru tsukiakari ni sasoware bukai mori no naka

Sora wo miage rinto tatazumu ōjisama ga ita

Yami no umi wo oyogu GEMINI mitsuketa hi no yō ni

Hon'no isshun de idaita koi wa kanawanai yokan ga shite

Deawanakereba kitto naitari shinakatta

Sore demo mada kogarete

Hoshī no wa sō hontō no omoi

Ashita sae uranaenai

Itsu no hi ka... tsuki ga michiru yō ni

Kaketa kokoro dōka...

Massugu na shisen futo kidzuite furikaette hohoenda

"Koyoi wa kiseki kon'na utsukushī tsuki to anata ni aeta"

Damatta mama tachisukunda wakai majo ni chikayotte

Ōjisama wa ōkina te wo sotto sashidashita

Koi wo kanaeru no wa tsuki demo mahō demo nakute

Hon'no sukoshi no yūki nanda to wakatteta hazu na no ni

Deaeta dake de mō yume no yōdatta

Shiawase na koi datta

Kono mune ni sotto shimai komu omoi

Takaramono ni suru kara

Yamanai ame nante nai kara

Kono namida mo itsuka...

Deawanakereba kitto naitari shinakatta

Sore demo mada kogarete

Ichizu na omoi tsuki made todoite

Majo no sugata wo kaeru

Itsu no hi ka... tsuki ga michiru yō ni

Hakanai negai kitto...**#**

**[English lyrics]**

**#**In a garden filled with the scent of wild roses, there lived a young witch

Having feared by people, her only friends were little birds

One night, lured deep into the woods by the moonlight

There was a prince, standing dignified as he gazed up at the sky

Swimming in a sea of darkness, like the day I found Gemini

For just a mere moment, I felt that the love I held would not come true

Had we not come across each other, I surely would not have cried

Even so, I still yearn for it

What I desire is true emotion

Though even tomorrow cannot be foretold

I wish the moon to become full one day...

So please, take my waning heart...

You suddenly noticed my honest gaze, looked back and smiled

"Tonight was a miracle, to be able to meet you under this beautiful moon"

He stepped closer towards the young witch who merely stood and said nothing

And the prince gently extended his large hands

For love to come true, it cannot be done without the moon's magic

I thought I would be able to pluck up even a little courage despite not, and I thought we were to part

Even if it's just an encounter, it was already like a dream

It was a crush full of happiness

This memory gently tucking away within my heart

I will surely make it a treasure

There's no such thing as a rain that you can stop

And these tears, when will they...

Had we not come across each other, I surely would not have cried

Even so, I still yearn for it

These strong feelings that can reach all the way to the moon will not change

And so the witch changes her appearance

I wish the moon to become full one day...

And this fleeting wish will surely...**#**

After the music ended, the gramophone's drawer, suddenly opened by itself! "Huh? What's this? Something's opened."

Inside the drawer, she found 2 mascot dolls of a girl and dinosaur exactly like in the portrait in a key chain. There's like a string tied like a bonding thread in their hand and claw while the other has a locket holding it together. The locket opened revealing a picture of a rainbow in a circle and some words in it.

It says:

**"With the seven-colors shining bright,**

**A bridge will crossover to light,**

**As nothing could be stronger than love,**

**And magic is what girls are made of."**

"What does it mean?" Maia and the trio looks confused by the strange poem.

Suddenly a bright light shines from the locket and envelopes the 4. "Ahh! What's happening?!" The 4 scream as the lights shine blindingly.

After the light died down, Maia and the Deinonychus trio dissappear along with the mascots holding a locket.

**(AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE AND TIME PERIOD)**

At an unknown location, the people were wearing village clothing along with the dinosaurs are living in peace and harmony together. Around in this time, there was no dino fighting, some technology and Dinoshots weren't even existed yet. The people and dinosaurs of this time were already living together even without the meteor crash.

Not far from the village, there lived a lonely woman in an old castle. This woman was unlike any other people, she can talk to dinosaurs, hear their inner voices and could even command them without any tools. She was feared by the villagers that one day she would use the dinosaurs to conquer them and they even called her a witch. However they were misunderstood because she would never do something so horrible for she was kind-hearted like a princess than a witch. She helped dinos to either heal their injuries or from emotional pain and even form friendship with them. Right now she's living by herself all alone, but not really alone. Her Microraptor was beside her throughout her life. However this Microraptor was black instead of white.

The woman sigh sadly as she look out the window on that night.

"What's wrong, Saura?" The black Microraptor said gliding to the window.

"Oh Miku, do you think I'll be able make any human friends someday?" The woman called Saura question.

"Saura, are you still thinking about that? You were being abused by those humans for being called a witch! But not I! You're not a witch at all! You've been taking such good care of me from the time I was a hatchling and even I could tell that you're a kind human unlike the ones who sees me as ugly!" Miku said trying to cheer her up talking about the past, during the first time Saura took care of Miku as an hatchling from the moment he hatched from his egg.

Years ago, Saura as a little girl was playing with the chibi dinosaurs in the Dino Village of the past, once ruled by a human queen. One day, little Saura witness a lonely Dinosaur egg hatched from the Microraptor species and a black Microraptor chick was born which turns out to be Gaffer Miku.

Ever since he hatched, he and Saura has made a bond together the moment they laid eye contact with each other like the legend of a red thread that bond the destined lovers and they became partners. But from the Queen's view, instead of a red thread, she sees a rainbow thread form their bond exactly like how rainbows form a bridge connecting the Heaven and Earth or in this case, humans and dinosaurs. The Queen felt that this young girl, Saura would help take good care of the young Miku(Gaffer) Microraptor from being judged by others because of his dark color.

From the other dinosaurs who view Miku as hideous because of his dark black color, Saura was always there to protect and defend him from being bullied. In return, Miku vice-versa did the same to Saura. Ever since then, the 2 became inseparable partners and they lived out their lives happily together until adulthood.

"But..." Before she could answer, they saw a bright light coming from the forest and a moment later, they heard voices from the villagers. "Somethings going on. Let's go take a look, Miku!"

"Ah! Saura, wait for me!" Miku glide away to catch up to Saura's side.

**(IN A FOREST)**

A while after Maia and the Deinonychus trio appear from the light, they found themselves surrounded by angry villagers and dinosaurs that found her from how she and her dinosaurs appear from out of nowhere.

"She must be a witch!" A village man said.

"Yeah, from the way she suddenly appears from a light!"

"A witch?" Maia was confused. "Wait! There must be some mistake! I'm not a witch!"

"Oh really? Then how do you explain your appear out of nowhere... and those clothes you're wearing?"

Maia was just wearing a normal blue long sleeved dress with a flower belt and blue slippers. She didn't see anything strange about it even if worn by a witch.

The Deinonychus trio snarl at the villagers men from getting closer. "Ha! And these little dinosaurs you have there. What can you 3 possibly do to our big dinosaurs? Hahaha!

From behind the trees, Saura and Miku were watching the whole scene. They found an unknown woman with 3 chibi Deinonychus. From her point of view, Saura could tell that the woman was not around here and in Miku's view, the Deinonychus trio said something about protecting their beloved partner from the angry village men.

"Miku, do you feel something from them?" Saura said.

"I think so, and from that Deinonychus too." Miku reply.

"Anyway, we've got to save them. The village people thought that woman was a witch too like me!"

"Yes, you're right. Despite knowing nothing about them, we can't abandon them! I'll do the distraction while you rescue them." Miku suggests the plan and Saura nods.

Miku glide from tree to tree sneakily waiting for the right moment to strike.

**XXX**

"Well we can't let the witch let loose, let's just get rid of her and those 3 dinos now!" A man declared.

"Oh no, Dino! Dano! Sue! Looks like I have no choice! Go, Dino Slash!" Maia quickly recall them into their card and Summon them in full size.

**ROAR X3**

"Don't worry, Maia!"

"We'll protect you!"

"Let's go!"

But before they could fight back...

**SCREECH**

A black feathered dinosaur suddenly appear from a tree and sink its claws on 1 of the Tyrannosaurs' face! The Tyrannosaur roar out in pain trying to get it off while their partners stare in shock.

"W-what is going on?!"

As the 4 look at the scene, a hand grab Maia's arm pulling her out. She look at who and to her surprise, it's the same woman from the portrait but a bit younger! "Quick this way!" She said.

Maia nod and called the Trio to retreat and follow while the people were distracted.

Sensing his partner got under control, he immediately detached himself and glide away into the night forest where his black feathers camouflage himself. "My work here is done!"

**XXX**

At her house, the woman dragged Maia and the trio to safety while she's waiting for someone.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for saving us." Maia thank the woman.

"I'm glad, my name is Saura. I'm sorry about what happened back there. The village people were mistaken you for a witch. You're not from around here, are you?" Saura introduced herself while apologizing.

"Actually I'm not..." Maia wasn't sure what to say. Looks like the locket had sent them back in time to when Saura was alive. Judging from the people who called her a witch despite already having dinosaurs around, Maia could think that Saura must be from a different Era probably in 500 or 600 years ago or even more than that.

Just then the black Microraptor from earlier glide from an open window and landed on Saura's shoulder. "I'm back, Saura."

"Good work, Miku." Saura praised him and stroke his feathers.

'M-Miku?!' Maia thought in shock. Instead of the white microraptor of her time, looks like in this time, the Miku here was black. She wonders how did he changed from black to white. "Eh, Saura... You can understand what that Microraptor's saying?" Maia continue to the part, Saura replied back.

"I can, oh wait, does this mean... You understand what dinosaurs are saying as well?" Saura said in surprise to find someone else other than her with that ability.

Looks like Maia and Saura had something a lot in common. Both have the unique ability to talk to dinosaurs and hear their voices.

"Ow!" Maia felt pain from her cheek.

"You're hurt." Saura gently touch Maia's cheek to sooth the pain. As she keep stroking, Saura senses something nostalgic. "How strange, why is it... when I feel this girl...? Let's wash your face. I'll take care of you. What's your name?" Saura embrace Maia's head on her chest.

"I... I'm Maia." Maia said her name as she feel Saura's heartbeat.

The dinosaurs' were in happy mood too looking at the girls all comfortable with each other's company especially Miku to know that his partner looks so happy together.

**(THE DINOSAURS POV)**

While Saura was tending to Maia's injuries, providing her new clothes and offer her food. Miku glide off outside the window to go to his secret spot which the Deinonychus trio noticed and decided to follow him. The spot happens to be a big pond where the moon always appear in sight as the water reflects it.

Miku in a praying stance, was praying to the moon being reflected in the water. "Oh Goddess, please pray for my partner Saura to live on."

While Miku was praying, the Deinonychus were curiously looking at Miku's actions.

"Mister Miku?" Dino said.

Hearing someone calling him, Miku turn around and found Maia's 3 Deinonychus were here.

"Oh its you 3. What are you doing here?" Miku asked in a calm tone.

"That's what we like to know. What are you doing here?" Dano asked.

"Well..." Miku having no choice when it comes to dinosaurs or his partner, he told them everything they need to know.

It's revealed that Saura in the future would die soon because of the illness she carried and Miku was praying to the Goddess that hoping she would find a way to cure her.

The Deinonychus were in shock to hear that story. Maybe there was someway they could do to help.

**XXX**

Back to Maia and Saura, Maia was enjoying the food made by Saura. The 2 girls were happily chatting about dinosaurs and about the ones they raised. Saura even took her to the Dino Village just behind her home to meet her other friends. This Dino Village looks different from the 1 from Maia's time but it's the same for the baby dinosaurs where they're being raised and even ruled by a leader, a queen. however the queen already passed away a year ago. At this moment, Saura was made their caretaker until the new Ruler has come.

While the girls were having a great time with the chibi dinosaurs, suddenly Saura starts to cough badly.

"Saura! Are you alright?!" Maia quickly go to her side.

"I-I'm fine. Just feeling weak, that's all. Could you help me put me in bed, please?" Saura smile weakly in Maia's arms.

"A-alright." Maia help carry Saura, putting her arm on her shoulder while Saura tell her where her bedroom is.

After Saura was put in bed, Maia sit on the chair beside the bed facing Saura. "Are you feeling OK now?"

"Cough, cough. Just feeling a bit weak but I'll be fine soon. Um... Can I ask a favor of you? If it's alright." Saura said.

"What is it?"

"There's a sewing basket in that drawer. Could you bring it to me, please?" Saura point at the drawer of the dresser.

"Alright, I'll get it for you." Maia got up to the dresser and open the drawer and found the sewing basket. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much." Saura sat up and begin to work.

"What are you going to do with it?" Maia asked.

"I'm going to make a Saura and Miku mascots. With them and the thread around their arm and claw shows our bond. That way if we're apart, whether if Miku fly off for a stroll alone or I'm doing chores by myself, we'll always be together." Saura said looking a bit happy and sad. "Then make them hold together this locket." Saura took out a gold locket which looks exactly like the 1 Maia found. "This locket was my precious momento of my mother. The words in it was an encouragement words of a poem to further the bond of us girls and our dinosaurs."

"Is that so? I didn't know." Maia now know what the mascots are for and those words in the locket meant.

"Did you know, instead of a witch, I'm actually a princess?." Saura continued.

"Ehh?! Y-you're actually a princess?!" Maia said in shock.

Saura nod and she told Maia the story. Saura as a little girl at the age of 5 was just a normal girl with nothing special. However, she was the most kind hearted human being and one day, she visited the Dino Village, easily befriended every dinosaur she come across which caught the Queen's attention. The queen of Dino Village grant her the title of princess.

"Wow, I never knew. To think you're actually a princess..." Maia felt impressed. Not to mention, she learn something new about this woman.

"Haha."

**XXX**

Meanwhile as for the girls' dinosaurs, Miku along with Dino, Dano and Sue were praying together to ask for help from the Heaven to cure Saura's sickness.

After praying hard, their wish has finally granted. A full moon glow slightly as a rainbow light aura shine making the appearance of a mystical bird. "I hear your prayers." A mystical female voice said.

The dinosaurs heard the voice and quickly stood up. "Oh Goddess! Please help my partner, Saura get better. I beg you!" Miku ask the rainbow bird.

"No need to worry, Miku. I shall grant you your wish. I've been watching you all this time. Your love for your human partner was stronger than any I've ever seen. Here you go, Miku. Use it well." The rainbow goddess said as some of the water from the pond levitate itself and 1 of her rainbow feathers gently enter making the water shine in rainbow colors. Finally a tiny bottle appear and the water was poured inside.

"Oh!" Miku grab the tiny bottle in his claws and look at it.

"This divine water with my power will help to cure her. Also I have 1 last gift for you." She then spread out her wings so her feathers could land on Miku. The feathers' power changed Miku's appearance, making his dark black feathers into pure white!

"My feathers!" Miku look at his now beautiful feathers even the Deinonychus trio comment his new look.

"You too have a pure heart just like your partner. You deserve it. Also I grant you the title of Gaffer, the new ruler of Dino Village just like the Queen had wished."

"The Queen...?" Miku asked as the rainbow goddess nod and disappear off with 1 final word.

"Good luck, Gaffer Miku. I pray for your success for the future of Dino Village and to your new life... together with your partner."

**XXX **

After the dinosaurs did their part, it's time to head back to the mansion. While they were heading back, they're suddenly attacked by a brown Gigonotosaurus.

**ROAR **

"Hey there you look so delicious. I'm so hungry!" The Gigonotosaurus said while drooling.

"Get out of the way, I have something urgent to do!" Miku shouted.

"Well you're not getting away. You have to get past me first! I haven't eaten in days!" The Gigonotosaurus then advanced towards the Microraptor.

"I don't think so!"

"If you want to pick on Miku."

"You have to deal with the 3 of us!"

The Deinonychus protected Miku from the Gigonotosaurus.

"Miku, we'll take care of the Gigonotosaurus."

"You head back to Saura, first!

"We'll catch up with you soon!"

"O-OK! Thanks you 3!" Seeing them could handle it, Miku carry the bottle in his jaw and quickly climb a tree and begin gliding away as fast as he can.

Back to the Deinonychus trio and Gigonotosaurus...

"Grr... You may have save him. But can you back it up by fighting against me!" The Gigonotosaurus taunt.

"Yes we can!"

"The 3 of us will work together!"

"Let's do this!"

The Deinonychus trio glow rainbow aura and began their attack formation sequence.

First off, they start of with Whip Attack. Dino and Dano grab on to the tails as Dino swing Dano and Sue, smacking it.

Then into Spinning Attack, forming like a buzzsaw, causing a lot of damage.

Finally, into Crossing Attack, commanded by Dino to signal Dano and Sue for the grand finale!

"Guh...! How strong. I'm no match for you 3. Just what... exactly... " The Gigonotosaurus fainted but didn't turn into a card because the trio didn't go full power to avoid hurting it.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's go catch up to Miku!" Dino said with Dano and Sue nod as they quickly dash away.

**XXX**

Finally the trio caught up to Miku as they enter the mansion and into Saura's bedroom.

Both Maia and Saura were shock to see Miku has changed from black to white all because he wanted to find a way to cure his partner without giving up. Miku told the girls that because of his good deed, he was given this new look and the divine water to help cure Saura. They comment that Miku looks beautiful too with white feathers. Just in time too, Saura just finished making a mascot of herself, and just about to make a mascot of Miku. After sewing up the mascot of Miku in white fabric, she attach the locket together.

Taking the bottle from Miku's jaw, Saura drank it and she shine a bit, feeling cured but most importantly her appearance has change into more beautiful than before.

"So this was how when my Mom said, our ancestors received a divine water and became beautiful." Maia said in her thought. Then she realized that Saura was actually her ancestor!

Not only Saura's her Ancestor, she found out that she's also a princess which means making her have royal blood in her veins.

After Saura thank everyone for their company and help, she rest up nicely together with Miku. Meanwhile Maia and the Deinonychus trio in their chibi form went downstairs reminiscing everything that happened in this time. She took out the mascot-holding lockets in her pocket and smile at it, thanking it for letting see the past of her origins.

Suddenly it glow once more, enveloping them with the same light that brought them. Unknown that Gaffer Miku saw it then fly back to Saura's side.

At Saura's room, Gaffer Miku told her from what he saw. At first she's sad to know that the girl she befriended was gone, Saura was satisfied to at least have someone to share her feelings with.

"Maia..., you're like an angel sent from the heavens. Thank you for everything." Saura smile as she look out the window to find a beautiful full moon. Saura hope in the future that she will find someone special to spend her life with.

"Tonight was a miracle. To be able to meet you under this beautiful moon." She said her last words as she and Gaffer Miku sleep.

**(BACK TO THE PRESENT) **

After the light died out, they found themselves back in their own time again.

Back to where they first left in the room of Saura. Maia look at the time. It looks like they've been only gone for 10 minutes.

"Now that was an amazing historical time. Thank you, Gaffer Miku and of course Saura, my ancestor." Maia smile happily to know everything about her past origins even the Deinonychus trio had a fun time.

As for the mascot-holding locket, she decided to keep it safe in her treasure box for safekeeping so she'll always remember it and of course she won't tell anyone about the time traveling of the past to avoid any danger of time.

The 4 exit the door and locked the door once more. As for the key, she kept it safely together with the mascots-holding locket.

**XXX**

**Their new life as a family begins now in their brand new home. Can you guess who once owned that mansion? As for the mansion's interior, you can check out the Dragonmaid's card backgrounds from Yu-Gi-Oh while the outside nature surrounding the home is from Mahou no Chocolat.**

**Here we focus on Maia's past and about her origins. The place could almost be similar to "Dinotopia" location and as you can see how the Microraptor was chosen to be the future leader of Dino Village. This story was inspired from "The Ugly Duckling" fairy tale after I found out about the part that Microraptors were color black when they discovered years before the anime series begin instead of white and who was Maia's Ancestor.**

**Please keep in mind that Gaffer Miku Microraptor is actually male and the Miku Microraptor of Cera is actually female! Don't confused them!**

**The song from the gramophone is called "Guided" sung by Sakuya Shirayuri. I was inspired by the lyrics to made Maia's past origin like this. Well instead of a prince, Saura meets her descendant (which she didn't know).**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Yes, my story will focus on them then on Cera until the space pirates.**

**Thank you very much! We'll since the Alpha Gang made their dinosaurs do the work on the abandoned amusement park until they've gone out of control due to starvation, I figured the future amusement park would be even better with new additions. I'm happy when I know that Marina's a superstar and works in the entertainment. After all I admire idols and I watched all the Aikatsu series.**

**Lunensis' other dinosaurs will get their battle debut but not all of them. As for Maia's parents, some couple were like them after they married but that's just their choice.**

**I'm glad you liked Don's character. He's been Lunensis' best friend forever.**

**Answer: Well you're right. But who knows. No spoilers!**

**P. S Since you wanted to name Cera to Saura but didn't want to, I figured I use it for their Ancestor's name instead and of course since she has a microraptor of the same name.**

**Guest**

**It's not a coincidence actually. Some couples wanted to take their dates to the amusement park while some at other places but I still choose the park anyway. Spike proposed to Aki on the Ferris-wheel as the legend say that if the couple rides to the top, they'll stay eternal happiness. But in my version this is the 1 I came up with on my own.**

**Anonymous**

**Sorry, I don't plan on it. **


	14. Precious Gifts from Above

**Precious Gifts from Above**

**(A FEW YEARS LATER)**

The years passed on for the O' Sauria couple. Lunensis continued on entering Dino Tournaments to defend his champion title. His winning streaks were already in his 4th. It was tough but he didn't mind it as long as his wife, Maia's in his life to brighten his days.

Right at the moment, Lunensis was in the middle of his 5th tournament in the final round. He's using Lance Lambeosaurus against his opponent's Dilophosaurus.

"Alright, everyone! Welcome back to the final round! Here we have Champion Lunensis and his selected Lambeosaurus against Eustace's Dilophosaurus." Host P.A Leon said.

"A battle between Grass and Wind. Looks like the champion is in a disadvantage. Can he defend his title?" Co-host Slate Johnson said.

"Battle begin!" The referee shout.

"First come, first serve! Get him!" Eustace said going first, and his Dilophosaurus run towards Lance in the speed of light without giving his opponent to react.

The Dilophosaurus roar out spreading his frills and fire a mud-like spit onto Lance's eyes, blinding him. Lance roar out in pain as he try to get the mud off his eyes.

"Lance, calm down! Don't panic!" Lunensis said as calm as he can to the panicking Lambeosaurus.

Lance hear his partner's call and try to calm himself down.

"Let's get on to it! Use Sonic Blast!" Eustace slash a wind move card and Dilophosaurus fire a wind beam at Lance. The blast hit its mark and Lance fall down.

"Lance!" Lunensis cried.

"Oh no! This doesn't look too good for our champion. With his Lambeosaurus being blinded, there's no way to know when and where Dilophosaurus will strike." Leon said with Slate nodded.

"Let's finish this, use Mayfly!" The Dilophosaurus glow then run towards the knocked down Lambeosaurus.

"Lance, don't give up! If you can't see, use your hearing instead!" Lunensis shout out.

Quickly, Lance used his hearing to listen where the Dilophosaurus steps were coming from and once he got it, he got up and dodge's his opponent's Attack before Mayfly could do him damage.

"No!" Eustace cried.

"Good job, Lance!"

"Well, well. The champion's quick thinking saved Lambeosaurus before the attack could do it damage!" Leon said impressed.

"Grr! Don't think it's over! Let's see how you try this! Use Biting Wind!" Dilophosaurus use its tail to swing through a tornado to throw blades of wind.

"Dodge them, Lance!" Lance using his hearing sense, he carefully predict where the wind will strike and dodge each and every 1 of them with Lunensis' help.

After dodging all of the blades of wind, Lunensis took out a grass move card and begin his counterattack. "Lance, time to strike back! On your right, use Thorn Whip!"

Lance glow green, a massive thorny vine burst out of the ground and smack Dilophosaurus directly. The Dilophosaurus roar out in pain feeling sharp pointy thorns struck it.

"No, no, no!" Eustace panic.

When the thorny vine done its job, Dilophosaurus fainted out had little strength left in it but he can barely stand.

"Now let's finish it off! Use Emerald Garden!" Lance glow green as he fire a green beam to summon a garden around his opponent that sucks away the last of the Dilophosaurus' strength and absorb the drained energy into Lance himself replenishing his health! With that ends the Dilophosaurus unable to battle as he turn back into a card.

"Dilophosaurus has been defeated! The winner goes to Champion Lunensis and his Lambeosaurus!" The referee announced.

**CHEER**

"We have it folks, our champion won and that makes his 5th win. Congratulations Lunensis!"

**XXX**

After the tournament ended, Lunensis turn his Lambeosaurus back into a chibi form as they exit the building and head for the hospital where Maia in her pregnant state waiting for him.

As they enter the hospital, he entered his wife's hospital room to found her in hospital wear with her big belly where their baby would be born soon talking with the chibi Deinonychus trio.

"Congratulations on your 5th win, Lunensis!" Maia said with a smile.

"Thank you. Lance did his best out there as well." Lunensis said as Lance in Lunensis arms(still in blinded state earlier) using his crest to hoot in agreement.

"Oh my, Lance. Let me clean that mud of you." Maia took out her handkerchief and begin to clean the Lambeosaurus eyes. Cleaning off all the mud off, Maia sprinkle a little water to clear off the remaining mud and Lance could open his eyes again. Opening his eyes, he hoots out in joy to have his sight again.

"I think Lance looks happy to see again." Lunensis said and Maia nod. Satisfied, Lunensis then summon the other dinosaurs in chibi form to join.

After that, Lunensis then talk about how's she's doing and she reply that she can't wait for their baby to be born. She even told him about when she was watching his tournament on TV and won, the baby began to move a lot in her tummy which indicates that the baby's happy too.

"How are you feeling, Maia?" Lunensis ask.

"I'm feeling fine. The baby move a lot during your victory. I could feel it's happy for you too." Maia answered.

"Aww, I'm feeling proud of myself and for my dinos." Lunensis then gently place his head on Maia's belly to feel the baby's movement. "Hi there, your daddy has won his 5th dino tournament. Were you good cheering for me and behaving for Mommy?" He said softly talking to the baby.

"Oh, it kicked!" Maia cried happily.

"I felt it too!"

The chibi dinosaurs bark out in excitement too as Maia stroke her tummy affectionly. Suddenly she started to feel pain. "Urgh!"

"Maia, what's wrong!" Lunensis said looking at his wife's pained expression.

"Ugh, Dear. My stomach hurts! I think it's time! The baby!" Maia in pain said it.

"Ah, the baby! It's coming, like right now?! Oh my, I'll get the doctor right away! Hang in there!" Lunensis then run off to fetch a doctor.

**XXX**

After informing the doctor, Maia was immediately sent to the operation room to begin the childbirth process while he waited sitting on a chair outside the operation room with the chibi dinosaurs. The chibi dinosaurs were nervous and anxiously waiting while praying for Maia to finish.

An hour later or so, they hear a crying sound of a baby. Looks like the childbirth was successful! Just then the female doctor exit the operation room to inform the husband of her patient.

"How is she? How's my wife?" Lunensis question the doctor.

"Don't worry, Mr O' Sauria. Your wife's fine, she's been sent back to her room. And congratulations!" The doctor answer with a smile.

"Oh, thank you so much! Hear that guys, she's OK!" Lunensis inform the good news to the dinosaurs and they all bark in happiness.

The doctor shush them reminding that they're still in the hospital. They quiet down while apologizing.

Lunensis and the dinosaurs head off to Maia's hospital room to congratulate her well for surviving the childbirth. "Maia?"

"Lunensis." Maia said in a soft voice, tired out herself.

"You did great." He hold her hands and she nod.

**BARK X10**

The chibi dinosaurs all climb on the big big and each bark out how relief they were.

Just then, the door open revealing a nurse carrying a baby wrapped in pink blanket. The nurse smile as she hand the baby to its mother. "Congratulations Mrs. O' Sauria! It's a healthy baby girl!"

"Oh! A girl... Look, Lunensis! Everyone! It's a girl! Our daughter!" Maia carefully hold the baby in her arms to show them.

The baby was sleeping and has inherit Maia's hair color. Not to mention, she looks so cute!

"Wow, our daughter! She's so cute and beautiful! She looks just like you, Maia!" Lunensis said looking closer at the baby in his wife's arms.

The dinosaurs all take a turn to look at the baby, sniffing her scent. However their sniffing has caused the baby to feel ticklish and suddenly she started to cry!

"Wahhh!" The baby girl's cry cause the dinosaurs to back away in surprise.

Oh my, there there. It's OK. Your Mommy and Daddy are with you." Maia gently rock her, calming her down.

Their daughter continue to cry non-stop. "Wahhh!"

Maia then had an idea to calm her down. She began to hum a song in a soft tune. "Mmhmmm Mmm..."

As she continues to hum, the baby slowly calm down and her eyes slowly open revealing them to be blue. "Ahh."

"Oh, she finally calm down and look, she open her eyes!" Lunensis said. "Hi! I'm your Daddy and she's your Mommy!"

As she look at both of her parents, she began to laugh out cutely as she try to reach out her tiny hands to them. Lunensis reach out his hand and his daughter grab hold of his large finger.

"How cute!"

"So Dear, what name should we give our daughter?" Maia asked.

"Hmm... Good question." Lunensis continue looking at the baby and back at his wife. "She looks just like you, so do you have any ideas of your own."

"Me? Hmm?" Maia take a good look again at her daughter. She does look like her. Her daughter has both her hair and eye colors. Not to mention she's cute and beautiful. When she grows up, her daughter too will experience similar life that Maia and the other females from her family. Suddenly she remember her Ancestor named Saura. Her life was once normal before she received the divine water. Maybe...

"Ah ha! She's just like an angel!" Lunensis comment.

"I know! How about Cera? Short for Seraphim." Maia said.

"Cera? Short for Seraphim?" Lunensis thought.

"Why not? Seraphim means Angel and of course Sera could also refer to Seraphina meaning Princess." Maia added.

"Cera, huh? I think it has a nice ring to it. I like it. I'm sure she'll grow up kind and beautiful just like an angel and a princess. Oh and also she'll be just as wonderful as you, Maia." Lunensis comment.

"Haha. Thanks very much. So then it's settled. Welcome to the world, Cera O' Sauria."

The baby girl now named Cera giggled, enter the world together with dinosaurs where the first chapter will begin. The 10 dinosaurs once again gather around to give their greetings to the baby and new member of the family.

**XXX**

**(BACK TO THE REAL PRESENT TIME)**

**(2 YEARS LATER)**

Years after years later as the young Cera grew up happily together with her parents. She's been a good daughter to the both of them. When both her parents were away busy with work, she spend her time playing with her parents' dinosaurs and look after the house with their help. Cera admires her father being a Dino champion and her mother's popularity with the baby dinosaurs from her work. Watching her parents with their own dinosaur partners, Cera wish she could have a Dinosaur partner of her own. It doesn't matter what kind of dinosaur her partner will be as long as it's a Dinosaur she could spend her life together with.

One day, Cera's 5th birthday is coming up soon and her parents are looking for a gift to give her. They just so happens that they already knew what kind of gift their daughter would love to have this year. They've decided that this year, Cera could have a Dinosaur partner of her own!

Lunensis and Maia head for the Rainbow Dinosaur Incubator where Maia worked to choose a Dinosaur that's perfect for a young little girl.

Cosmo and Wanda escort the couple to the Dino Village where they could observe each of the chibi dinosaurs personalities first hand.

After they observed and played with the chibi dinosaurs for a while especially when they're happy to see their favorite caretaker, they couldn't help but to have some fun with her or at least try to get her to choose from 1 of them to be her daughter's first partner.

Without them knowing, Gaffer was watching everything from behind the scenes. He glide off to his tree trunk where a brown egg rests comfortablely in a nest. "My greats grandchild. I believe it's time for you to depart from me. You'll be born and raise with a partner of your own... Just like I did... With Saura." He stroke the egg gently then fly off. From the egg, it shake a little.

**XXX**

Minutes later, the couple finally excuse themselves from the hyper energetic chibi dinosaurs to rest.

"Oh my, that was so much fun!" Maia smile feeling a bit exhausted from all that hoola the chibis gave her. Especially when Maia's their favorite.

"Yeah, I know that you're their favorite but I never expect them to be so..." Lunensis couldn't describe.

"Full of life?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

As they continue to rest up, it's time to get back to keep looking for the right dinosaur to give Cera.

"Lunensis, which dinosaur do you think that's perfect for Cera?" Maia asked.

"Hmm. I still can't decide. I've been researching and learning every dinosaur I discovered but I still couldn't decide." Lunensis answer.

"I'm feeling lost myself." Maia sigh.

Suddenly, Maia felt a change in the wind current from the way her long hair flows. She suddenly saw some rainbow sparkles blown and she heard a voice coming from a tree from where they were standing. "Miss Maia..."

Maia follow where the voice come from and gasped when she found a familiar white dinosaur on a branch who gave her the key. "G-Gaffer Miku!"

"Maia, what's wrong?" Lunensis question. He look at where his wife was looking and he too saw it. "Hey, that's a Microraptor!"

"Please follow me." Gaffer Miku then glide off the branch.

"Oh, please wait." Maia and Lunensis try to catch up with the Microraptor.

**XXX**

Following the Microraptor, Maia and Lunensis finally catch up to him. Gaffer Miku has lead them to his tree trunk with a hole in the center.

"Where are we?" Lunensis asked.

"Looks like this must be the Gaffer Miku's home spot." Maia thought.

Gaffer Miku explain to the couple that he has led them to his special spot where he protects his last egg born from his future Microraptor multiple greats grandchildren. He said this egg is his last kind and greats grandchild. He predicted that the time has finally come that Maia's child would be honored to have a Microraptor as a partner just like himself once.

Using Maia's gift of communicating dinosaurs, Lunensis understood everything. He learned that Microraptors are the smallest of any carnivorous dinosaurs and 1 of the dinosaurs which looks and resembles the descended of birds. He also learned that it's color is unique compare to the others being pure white. Not only that, Maia also tell Lunensis the Microraptor had something special inside them.

Gaffer Miku continue on. "Miss Maia, Mister Lunensis. Please, would you take my future grandchild to be your child's partner? I believe she just like 'her' will be in good hands."

"Dear, what do you think? I think a Microraptor would be perfect for Cera." Maia said.

"Maia...? Are you sure?" Lunensis wasn't sure himself.

"Yes, I believe so." Maia said full confidence. She knew Gaffer Miku in the past helped her Ancestor to cure her illness and her Ancestor love Gaffer Miku so much in return. They were the perfect human and dinosaur match.

"Hmm..." Seeing the shining eyes of his wife, he knew that her theory could be right. "Alright it's decided. Maia..."

"Gaffer Miku, we'll be honored to do it. I'm sure Cera will be happy to have a Microraptor as her partner. Just like you." Maia said while the last part softly, about his deceased partner.

Decided, the couple carefully take the Microraptor egg and safely put in a box wrapped in a present until Cera's birthday comes.

With them gone with the egg, Gaffer Miku smile. Happy to know that his greats grandchild will be born happy with the human girl exactly like he was long ago with his. "Saura..."

He smile sadly as he further look at the old picture of him and Saura under all the straw of the nest he built.

**XXX**

**Here we finally have the birth of their daughter Cera and how they choose a Dinosaur egg of a Microraptor for her. I know it's short but you guys can just read the Dinosaur Queen from chapter 51 about what happens next. The chapter will probably be longer how Cera and Miku will grow up together.**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks! I'm happy you enjoy it**

**As for the Answer to your question, yes it's just like the Dinotopia, a secret society where humans and dinosaurs coexist together many years ago. You could say there are many unknowns in this world even Dr. Ancient and Dr. Z haven't discovered yet.**

**Let's just say, Gaffer Miku has found a way to extend his life further in order to continue the role as the leader and the reason in case his children or grandchildren didn't give birth to new successors or they don't have the confidence to do it. **

**Around which part of the Deinonychus trio you would like to know about? But no spoilers. Sorry. **


	15. Cera and Miku Childhood Memory Part 1

**Cera and Miku C.M Pt 1: Birds of Prey Camp**

The day Cera's birthday has finally come. She received a birthday gift from her parents. Cera's in full bliss of happiness and joy when the gift her parents gave her was a Dinosaur egg! The egg hatched and a white Microraptor with blue eyes was born. The moment Cera and the baby Microraptor laid eyes on each other, a bond has form between them.

The Microraptor hop on to Cera's palm as she admire the chick's beautiful white feathers and blue eyes which reflects the color of the sky.

"I think I'll call you... Miku. Do you like it?" Cera named the dinosaur hoping if she like it.

As a respond, the Microraptor now named Miku chirp happily. Loving the name the little girl gave her, she hop on to her shoulder and lick her cheek affectionly as Cera giggle feeling ticklish.

Cera's parents were watching the moment in joy. "Miku, huh? Hehe, Gaffer Miku... Looks like your greats grandchild's a fine little one." Maia said in her thought giggling the thought the Elder Microraptor's greats grandchild is named after him.

**(2 YEARS LATER)**

During those 2 years, Cera (age 7) and Miku live out their lives happily. Just like Maia, Cera has inherit the ability to communicate with dinosaurs. Using her gifted ability, Cera take full responsibility taking care of Miku and the 2 became insperable partners. Cera and Miku spent their time learning about each other from their point of views. Cera taught Miku to sing, dance and do other things the 2 have in common while Miku taught Cera about the life of a Microraptor. Miku learned this by herself with some help from Cera's father after her birth.

One day in the morning, Cera was getting changed into a green troop dress uniform. The top looks similar to a hiker's with long sleeved and a sash pined with merit badges. The skirt is green in big feather designs and she wears white stockings and small black boots. Cera's hair is tied in twin tails and wears a green beret.

Cera was doing final checks on her attire and checking her merit badges. "Everthing's in order."

"What's with the outfit, Cera? You look almost like a Pteranodon." Miku said looking at the clothes Cera's wearing.

"Miku, Good morning. I'm in my Pterosaur scout uniform! Today's the day, my scouts are going to an important rite of passage. On our way to girlhood to older girlhood." Cera answered.

Miku looks confused. She never even heard of it.

"Um... So what's this... Scout thing you humans do?"

"Oh, you never heard of it. You see..." Cera tell Miku everything about what Pterosaur scouts do.

The young human children of first grade of Saurus City explore the nature world of dinosaurs to observe and interact with them. They began at age of 5 in the second month to collect merit badges of each person's good deed. Cera show Miku the merit badges she collected so far before she had Miku. Cera has collected Pterosaur-watching badge, Sewing badge, musical Hadrosaur badge, Dinosaur healing and other badge involving Cera's good in. The Pterosaur scouts is an all-girls while the boys are called the Rapter scouts.

Miku looks impressed. She learned more about Cera's life as time went on.

"Now since a year has passed, at this moment we're going to graduate to a grade level and this rite of passage is important for us to grow up and be big!" Cera continue telling the important part.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

A knock come from a door. "Cera?" The door open revealing Cera's parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cera hug them.

"Good morning, Cera." Lunensis said.

"Wow, look at you all dressed up." Maia said.

"Yeah! I'm excited to go to my last day of camping trip with my friends! I'm going to be a big girl!" Cera said so happily.

"Haha! Yes, you are going to be a big girl! This reminds me of my time back when I was a scout myself." Lunensis sigh remembering his younger days.

"Eh, really Daddy? You were a scout too? I never knew."Cera look a bit shock.

"Oh yeah, I was so busy working that I never told you. That's right, I was a scout in the past, I was in the boys' Raptor Scouts."

"Really?"

Lunensis told Cera his past in his time as a Raptor scout. Just like Cera's Pterosaur scout, the Raptor scouts collect merit badges and explore the nature of dinosaurs together with his best friend, Don.

Cera continue listening to her father's version on his time as a Raptor scout.

"Cera, did you pack everything? It's almost time to go." Maia said looking at the time, it's 30 minutes before 8.

"Oh it is! Yes, Mommy. I'm all set!" Cera smile and so the family all head off to Cera's grade school. The dinosaurs in adult form followed too.

**XXX**

In the front gate of Cera's school, Cera run off to the yard where her friends and scout leader were waiting. Her parents and their dinosaurs all watched as they sent her off. After Cera join in together with her friends, Lunensis head straight off to work with Erwin while Maia walk back home together with Deinonychus trio and Miku.

Miku's confused why she didn't come along. "Hey, how come I'm left behind! I want to go too!" Miku chirp.

"Sorry Miku, this is the activity where the kids are learning by themselves. Dinosaurs' aren't allowed inside." Maia answer.

"Whattt?!" Miku said in shocked. "But, will Cera be fine without me?"

"Don't worry about it, Miku. Cera did a good job taking care by herself as long as her friends and scout leader's with her." Maia said trying to calm the worrying Microraptor.

"Well... If you say so."

The Deinonychus trio giggle. This reminds them of the time when Maia went to hang out by herself without them.

**(AT CERA'S SCHOOL YARD)**

"Cera! Over here!" A girl's voice call out.

"Melody! Lala! Dorothy!" Cera shout out her friends' names.

Melody has pink hair and purple eyes. Her hair has a white 4 petal flower clip on the left side.

Lala has lavender hair and teal-green eyes. Her hair is tied in twin buns and wears a pink bow with a heart in the middle.

Dorothy has brown hair tied in twin French braids with white ribbons and greyish blue eyes.

"Good morning Cera! Are you excited to go on our last camping trip?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, I'm really excited!"

The 4 girls chat together about how exciting it is to go in the rite of passage to advance from girlhood to older girlhood.

"Alright girls! Please line up!" A woman's voice said.

"Yes, Scout Leader Hua Lee!" The 4 girls all line up in the leader's command. Hua is dressed similar with the young girls' uniform but bigger and more adult-like.

"Everyone's all here?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Let's go girls! Into the mini van we go! Let's all have a good time!"

The girls all got in Hua's forest green van and Hua drive to the destination.

**(A MOMENT LATER)**

The Pterosaur scouts finally reach their destination as they got out of the van. "OK girls! Let's take off and have our hike!" The girls walk in ballet steps.

Not far from them, the boy version of scouts the Rapter scouts are watching the girls arrive.

"Guys, don't look now. But I think the girls have arrived." 1 of the boy scout said pointing at the incoming girls. "Scout Leader Craig Von Mount!"

The Raptor scout leader turn around hearing his boys' call. "What?" The scout leader named Craig look at where the boys were looking. "Oh, well if isn't, the Pterosaur Scouts and Scout Leader, Hua Lee!"

"HI there, Craig! We've arrived to go hike up Doomsaurus Mountain! On my girls' way up to older girlhood!" Hua said after they do a grand jete.

"So do my boys! They're going to hike up Doomsaurus Mountain on their way to older boyhood! Right boys!" Craig said.

"Yeah, we boys will reach there before you girls!" A boy with brown hair and purple eye said.

"Hey! Are you looking down on us Martin? Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't do something boys can't, we're smarter than a raptor!" Dorothy counter which caught the Raptor leader's attention.

"Smarter than a raptor? My soldier instincts detect a challenge!" Craig shout.

"From them? They're just a bunch of girls dressed up like birds!" Martin annoying said.

"I like their knee socks!" A bespectacled boy said with black hair and teal eyes.

Hearing that made the other 2 boys stay few feet away from him. "Andy, you're freaky."

Hua sensing the male's are looking down at their girls, she grip Craig's shirt pulling him close eye to eye. "Sounds like you boys need to be taught a lesson! I bet we could make it to the top of Doomsaurus Mountain before you do!" Hua took off her left glove and smack Craig's face with it.

"Guh! Oohhh~ I accept your bet!" Craig accepts.

"A bet against the really lame girls? There's no way we can lose!" Martin confidently said.

But to the guys shock, they find the girls already gone leaving behind a trail of feathers.

"See you at the top, boys!" Hua shout.

"Gah, as usual the girls are quick! Fear not lads! We're going to win that bet!" Craig assured. "You can count on me scouts! I am focused and grounded!" He stood tall feeling proud.

Suddenly a strong wind blown which cause his hat to fly away! "Ah! My hat! Curse you forest breeze!" Craig run off trying to get his hat back, leaving his scouts alone sweatdrop.

"Scout leader Craig?" Andy sweatdrop to find the leader gone.

"Looks like we're on our own now. Come on Raptor scouts! Let's hike up the mountain!" Martin acts as the leader order his friends to follow him without any complaints.

However...

**SCREAMS**

"Something bit my shin! It had beady red eyes and really sharp teeth!" A tanned skin boy with black hair and black eyes said.

"That was me, Hillary. I'm really hungry! Nom Nom!" A blond hair boy with grey eyes said munching on his friend's arm hungrily but not feeling munching hard.

"Randy!" Hillary smack away from him from doing it further.

"I have poison ivy. This never would have happen if our uniforms had KNEE SOCKS!" Andy cried and once again the 3 back away from him.

"At this rate, with no food and our increased heart rates, scientifically speaking... I say we have like 11 hours left to live." Hillary calculated.

"Guys! Get a grip! If we're having problems, imagine how horribly the girls must be doing!" Martin said imagining how the girls will survive in this dangerous mountain.

**(MEANWHILE)**

As for the girls, they've just entered a forest without any problems. At the moment, the girls were taking a break eating to regain their strength back from walking.

"Now this is enjoying nature." Lala sigh as ahe drank water.

"I agree. I wonder how the boys are doing now?" Melody and Dorothy wonder.

"Hmm... I'm wondering myself." Hua said.

Suddenly, Cera heard something not far from where they were. "I hear something."

"Cera?"

"What is it?"

**HOOT~**

"Sounds like a Dinosaur... and sounds like it's calling for help." Cera got up and follow where the sound come from.

"W-wait for us!" Her leader and 3 friends follow, trying to catch up to Cera.

Carefully following the sound, Cera found the source. She found a green Tsintaosaurus stuck in a big mud pit, struggling.

"A Tsintaosaurus!" Cera exclaim.

The tsintaosaurus hearing Cera's voice, see the human little girl, stop struggling and calm itself when it sense good aura from her.

"Hello, human girl." Tsintaosaurus said.

"Nice to meet you. I hear your voice, calling for help. What's wrong?" Cera reply with a smile.

"Y-You can... understand me?" It said in shock when she reply. Cera just nod.

"Anyway are you stuck in the mud, if I may ask?" Cera look at the scene of Tsintaosaurus in a mud.

"Um... Yes, really. I'm so embarrassed. I just wanted to eat the delicious leaves from this tree. My friends warned me about the mud pit but looks like I'm really stuck now." It blush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. I'll free you out from the mud. I'll go get my friends." Just as Cera was about to go, her scout leader and 3 friends just made in time.

"Cera! Finally, we caught up! Don't suddenly run off like that." Hua said panting with the 3 girls.

"Scout leader Hua! Girls! Sorry about that. But look what I found, a Tsintaosaurus stuck in a mud pit!" Cera show them the stucked dinosaur.

**HOOT~**

"Oh my, it is a Tsintaosaurus!"

"Scout Leader Hua. Girls. Please, let's help it get unstuck." Cera plead.

"You're right. Girls, let's find something long so w can pull it out." Hua said as Cera and the 3 girls salute.

"Hey, I found a long vine! Is this alright?" Melody found a nearby vine tangle in a tree.

"Yes, that should work. Come on, let's free Tsintaosaurus!" The girls work together to free it. After the dino grab 1 hold of the vine's end, the girls pull as hard as they can to get Tsintaosaurus out of the mud.

With 1 final pull, the dinosaur finally got unstuck! The girls cheer together for the good job while Tsintaosaurus hoot out in joy being free with a bit dirty on his bottom.

Tsintaosaurus walk up to girls giving a happy nudge and lick them, thanking them.

"That tickles!"

"You're welcome."

"You're free!"

After that, as Tsintaosaurus was about to leave, he remembered Cera. The way she can understand dinosaurs, it decides to repay the favor.

**HOOT~**

The hooting gave the girls a startle at first in confusion. Suddenly they heard dinosaur footsteps coming closer and appear many Hadrosaurs other than Tsintaosaurus.

**HOOTS~**

"Wow, look at all the Hadrosaurs!" The little girls said in surprise by their sudden appearance.

The Hadrosaurs ordered by Tsintaosaurus, all line up in front of the human girls, got down to their level as they pick them up on to their backs. The sudden act made the girls a bit scared.

"W-what's wrong, Tsintaosaurus?" Cera ask.

"Don't worry. I Summon my friends to help you all by giving a lift." Tsintaosaurus answer.

"Cera, what's Tsintaosaurus saying?" Hua ask.

"Scout leader Hua. Tsintaosaurus said it's helping us by giving a ride with its friends assistance." Cera translate with a smile.

"Oh is that so? Why thanks. It's an honor." Hua stoke Tsintaosaurus snout as she got on its back.

"Hmm... I think you need a name. I think I'll call you... Chisotao."

Tsintaosaurus now named Chisotao given by Hua hoot out happy as he command his friends to advance forward back to the girl's resting spot to gather their things then on towards Doomsaurus Mountain.

**(AFTER THAT)**

The Pterosaur scouts reach out of the forest and found themselves on the cliff. Hua look down the cliff and found the Raptor scouts looking all dirty.

"Hello, down there boys!" She waved. "We're beating you to the top of the mountain, thanks with the help of these Hadrosaurs!" Hua shout out.

**HOOTS~**

"They're going to help us all the way to victory!" With that the Hadrosaurs all hop about the path.

"See you at the top! If you can!" Melody shout out.

**(MEANWHILE)**

"Guh, I can't believe the girls are already halfway there!" Martin curse.

A small stone fell from the sky. The boys saw their scout leader Craig on the mountain below where they saw the girls. "Raptor scouts! I finally got my hat. It got caught on the Pteranodon's nest and I finally escape from them. Now boys take that cave I just come to get there!"

Suddenly an Aqua green Pteranodon swipe the hat away again from Craig! "Not again! Curse you, damning birds with wings! Give my hat back!"

"Come on guys, let's go to the cave Scout leader Craig instruct!" Martin take the lead.

After they got in, they got encountered by an angry Gigonotosaurus! Judging by how many wounds it has, looks like Craig did some beating on it.

**SCREAMS**

"Why does nature HATE us?!" Martin cried as he and his friends run away from the revengeful Gigonotosaurus.

Meanwhile for the girls, the Hadrosaurs and the girls stop by a waterfall to grab some water.

"Ahh~ Nature LOVES us! This can't possibly get any better!" Hua sigh breathing the fresh air. Tsintaosaurus then give Hua an apple. "Why, thank you, Chisotao!"

"Thank you."

"Wow, an orange!"

"Peaches!"

"Yummy!"

"Delicious. If only Craig could be a little softer at heart like you, Chisotao. Let's continue. Come on girls!" The girls got on the Hadrosaurs again to continue on their hike.

Meanwhile the boys manage to get away from the angry Gigonotosaurus. Martin use a rope as they climb up the hill looking all worn out.

"Ugh. That was a close call. I can't believe we got attacked by a Gigonotosaurus while the girls are having it easy with the dinosaurs helping them!" Martin complained.

"Dude, we could totally eat those dinosaurs!" Randy in hallucination dash on to the dinosaurs the girls riding only to be stop by Martin.

"Randy! Pull yourself together!"

"OK. If I can't eat them, maybe I could just hang out with the Pterosaur scouts. I bet they have food!" Randy suggest while his eyes going crazy.

"What are you gonna do? Ask them nicely? No way!"

Suddenly they feel water drops Heavy rain pour down along with thunder and lightning.

"Just great."

**XXX**

Earlier the Hadrosaurs sensed the change of weather, immediately get the girls to a nearby shelter, a cave.

Hua made a campfire to warm everyone up. Dorothy, afraid of lightning and thunder, the Hadrosaurs hoot a song to calm her down.

"Say, while we're waiting for the rain to stop, let's all sing a song to pass the time." Cera suggest.

"That's a good idea." Melody agree.

"Me too. What song shall we sing? Any requests?" Hua said.

"I have 1. It's a song my Daddy used to sing to me when I'm scared of a thunderstorm like now." Dorothy said.

"Oh, then Dorothy. Please sing it."

Dorothy nod as she calm her heart and began to sing.

**[Japanese lyrics]**

**#**Itsumo no deguchi o tobidashite

yukikau hito to nagare ni makasete

everday everyday

kasukana hikari ga sashikonde

ameagari no machi sora o miagete

rainy day rainy day

sewashinai day by day and night

ame agette kuruma sakete

kimi no moto e on the run

niji no ato oikakeru grooving

toki wa nagarete Oh my omoi o daite

Oh let don't let me down gonna let go

matasetane GOMEN yo

kimi no te no hira kara omoi ga sora e mau yo

chiisana yuuki o motte ashita e kakete iku yo

I say yes toki o koete

deaeta kimi ga boku ni kureta mono

mou One step kimi o mamotte

mirai kanaeru ai ga soko ni aru hazusa

haretara itsumon o KAFE TERASU de

kimagure na sora wa marude bokura no

everyday everyday

sora kara maichiru hanabira ga

kisetsu no kawari o kanji saseru yo

rainy day rainy day

surechigau days weekend

dakara motto kimi no soba de

akegata made through the night

ame no ato futari no sekai wa

kagayaki dashite yume o egaite

Oh let don't let me down gotta let go

me o tojite goran yo

kimi ni tsutaetakatta omoi wa kotoba janakute

chiisana te o nigitte itsudemo soba ni iru yo

I say yes toki o koete

deaeta kimi no egao itsumademo

mou One step mayowanaide

sunao na kokoro de yume kanaete miseru yo

This time is never gonna stop

kakemeguru kono shunkan

This time is never gonna stop

tomaranai kimi no Love song

BUREEKI o kakenai de

I say yes toki o koete

deaeta kimi ga boku ni kureta mono

mou One step kimi o mamotte

mirai kanaeru ai ga soko ni aru hazusa

I say yes toki o koete

deaeta kimi no egao itsumademo

mou One step mayowanaide

sunao na kokoro de yume kanaete miseru yo**#**

**[English lyrics]**

**#**Flying through the same exit as always

leaving it up to the flow of people coming and going

everyday everyday

A faint light shows through

look up at the sky of the city after the rain

rainy day rainy day

Without any help day by day and night

Advancing rain, avoid the cars

on the run to your own roots

The ocean you're chasing after once you've risen up, grooving

times goes by (Oh my!) hold on to your feelings

Oh let don't let me down gonna let go

Memories from the palm of your hand dance in the sky

Have a bit of courage as you continue running to tomorrow

I say yes!! Cross through time

the things you gave me when we met

One more step!! I'll protect you

The loved we've wished for should be there

At the cafe terace we always when it was sunny,

the whimsy sun makes our

Everyday everyday

The pettles dancing in the sky

make us feel the changing of the season

Rainy day rainy day

Disagreeing days and weekend

And so more by your side

until it becomes light through the night

After the rain our world shines forth

Draw out your dreams don't maybe gonna close your eyes

I wanted to let you know but my feelings aren't words

Hold out your small hand, I'm always beside you

I say yes!! Cross through time

At all times, there's your smile from when we met

One more step!! Don't get frustrated

I'll wish with my meek heart and show you

This time is never gonna stop!!

The moment that's currently coming around

This time is never gonna stop!!

Your unending love song, can't put an end to it

Don't step the break

I say yes!! Cross through time

the things you gave me when we met

One more step!! I'll protect you

The loved we've wished for should be there

I say yes!! Cross through time

At all times, there's your smile from when we met

One more step!! Don't get frustrated

I'll wish with my meek heart and show you**#**

The song end in a big finish and everyone applause. Just in time, the rain finally stop. The cloud reveals the sun and a rainbow form in the sky.

"Looks like the rain finally stop!" Hua said. "Well come on everyone, we're almost to the top. Let's go, Pterosaur Scouts!"

"YAY!"

**(MEANWHILE THE BOYS)**

The boys luckily find shelter in another cave and got out continue the hike.

"Looks like the storm finally stop at last." Hillary said.

"Maybe at least this time we could go a couple of minutes without something terrifying happen!" Randy shout his frustration.

**SCREECH**

**SCREAM**

Suddenly the boys heard screeching sound of Pterosaur and to their shock, they found their Scout leader Craig on the back of 2 Pteranodons with each of his foot on them support with a vine rope tied like a rein on a horse.

"Yo! Raptor scouts!" Craig shout.

"Scout leader Craig!" The boys cried to find their leader look proud riding on the flying dinosaurs.

"I finally got my hat back. And as a bonus, after a long fight, I managed to command these flying dinos to help us! Come on boys, hop on! Let's catch up to the girls!" Craig told his boys all about what happened and just once in his life, he commanded help from dinosaurs.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. Maybe asking help from dinosaurs like the girls did wasn't a bad idea after all." Martin said and the boys all agree.

"Hiyah!" Craig shake the reins with the boys following him taking off to the skys.

Minutes later, the Raptor Scouts found the Pterosaur Scouts almost closer to the goal.

"Hey, Hua!" Craig call out.

From below, the Hadrosaurs and Pterosaur scouts look up and found the Raptor Scouts riding on Pterosaurs in the sky, surprising them.

"Craig! What a surprise!" Hua exclaimed and the girls too in shock.

"Hua, looks like our bet ends in a draw." Craig said.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Looks in front of you." Craig point the direction and to everyone surprise, they see the Doomsaurus Mountain's dinosaur-face like mountain and and a sign.

It says: Doomsaurus Mountain Resort and Spa.

**XXX**

With that ends the 2 scouts race bet to the mountain in a tie. The scouts all got off the dinosaurs and they all have fun playing in the mountain's relaxation.

Cera and the others play in the swimming pool in their swimsuits while Hua and Craig sit on the chair talking about their version of adventures. Craig felt jealous that Hua's scouts have it safely without any danger. From Hua, she show some sympathy for Craig's. But she scold him for leaving his boys alone making them go off by themselves without his support.

The dinosaurs are too having a good time, especially Chisotao Tsintaosaurus. Chisotao decided to go with Hua as her second partner after Colin Corythosaurus because he finds humans interesting after he met Cera.

Their hiking ends and the children are finally advanced into older childhood!

Later at night, Cera went back home and told her parents and dinosaurs everything that happen during her hiking adventures of Doomsaurus Mountain.

**XXX**

**Here we have 2 years later after Cera received Miku. This chapter marks part 1 ofCera's childhood adventures. I don't know how long until it reach until the space pirates but I wanted to make sure that you all could enjoy Cera and Miku's childhood memory adventures.**

**This idea comes from Fairly Oddparents Episode: Squirrelly Puffs. I add a nice touch on how the children of Saurus City explore the human-dinosaur world.**

**Craig the Earth Captain finally makes his debut! Sorry it took so long. I'm looking for a right theme for him when I learned that he's a tough character. I hope it goes well enough.**

**The song Cera's friend, Dorothy sang is called "Rainy Day" from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The song is played as an ending song.**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Well I wanted to know how Dilophosaurus fight and Jurassic Park just pop up after watching the video.**

**It is sad but proud for Gaffer Miku to continue the role as leader and its dinosaur subjects for the better of Dino Village.**

**I have special plans for the secret dinosaurs including Cryolophosaurus. Except for Brontosaurus.**

**Unnamed**

**Well yes for Eoraptor to have wind element. But as for the ones you wrote about, that Eoraptor is from DS version but still a Secret Element. **


	16. Cera and Miku Childhood Memory Part 2

**Cera and Miku C.M Pt 2: Over The Rainbow!**

**RING~**

The bell rings of Cera's school means it's lunch time! Cera's taking her lunchbox from under her desk.

"Cera, let's eat lunch together." Cera's friend, Dorothy said with her own lunchbox in her hands.

"Sure, Dorothy!" Cera smile as they head for the school garden to eat.

In the school garden, the girls set up a picnic blanket on the grass by a tree as shade. The girls each open their lunchbox.

"Hey, your lunch looks pretty and cute!" Dorothy look at Cera's lunch.

Cera's lunch has rice omelet, apples cut in sakura flowers and veggies consist of broccoli, flower-shape carrots and mushrooms.

"Haha, thank you! Your lunch looks good too!" Cera said.

Dorothy's lunch has fried rice, fried fish, rolled egg omulet and octopus weiners.

"Say, looking more closely, your lunch looks like a forest." Dorothy said.

"Really? Well yours reminds me of the oceon!" Cera said.

"Wow, I never even knew! Haha, our Moms has caught the image of our home perfectly well." The girls giggle at the thought.

"Oh that reminds me! Dorothy, your family owns a seafood restaurant by the beach, doesn't it?" Cera said.

"Yeah, that's right. My parents works in a seafood restaurant and business is going great. Especially with Lion's help." Dorothy smile.

"Speaking of Lion. How's he doing as your partner?" Cera asked.

Lion is the name of Dorothy's Baryonyx. Dorothy had her parents' permission to adopt a Dinosaur partner of her own. Cera with her mother's help who works in the Rainbow Dinosaur Incubator, they helped Dorothy choose a partner and Lion Baryonyx was the dinosaur Dorothy chose.

Lion was an only Water Element dinosaur left. He was given the name "Lion" not only because of his color exactly like the king of animals, the lion, his personality is strong and loyal as well.

Dorothy and Lion have a lot of common things with each other. When she saw how fast and swift Lion's swimming was and how he caught a lot of fish, Dorothy once challenged him to a fishing competition. The result ended a draw but they had a lot of fun and they became partners. After Dorothy adopt Lion, he helped Dorothy catch fish and other sea creatures for her parents' restaurant. Their teamwork made Dorothy's parents really proud of them.

"Yeah, he's doing wonderful. Oh that's right, you haven't try any of our family's seafood yet, right? If you're not too busy, how about you come and try it? Of course it'll be my family's treat!" Dorothy ask.

"Eh, really?! I loved to! I'll ask my parents when I get home. Oh, is it alright if I bring Miku and the others to come along?"

"Of course!" Dorothy nod.

The girls' conversation end in happy moments and so, the school ends for the day. Cera was sent back home with Sue and Miku picking her up while Dorothy walked home with her father.

At Dorothy's place, Dorothy asked her parents if her best friend and her family would come to eat. Of course her parents were honored to serve their daughter's family. Not to mention, Dorothy's father was a fan of Cera's father who's the champion while her mother and Cera's mother were acquaintces.

**(MEANWHILE) **

Cera just finished her homework and she's doing her every day routine taking care of Miku and helping her mother with the chores.

While they're making dinner, Lunensis was watching TV with Erwin napping on his lap.

"On to our next weather report, there will be a heavy rainstorm coming up. So, everyone please stay indoors and make sure to lock the doors and windows." A weather woman on TV said.

"Looks like a storm's coming up." Lunensis said in worry and Erwin yawn.

**(A MOMENT LATER)**

As the weather predicted, a heavy rainstorm come. The rain was so strong, the trees were blowing hard as some big dinosaurs were struggling to endure while other dinosaurs take shelter from their human partner's home or find a nearby shelter. While at the beach where some water dinosaurs were, at least there's some who dive underwater for safety.

However the next day after the storm is over...

"AHHH! What's going on here?!" Dorothy shout in horror.

The beach is covered in trash and the sea had some too.

"Oh, Lion! Lion! Are you out there? Answer me!" Dorothy call out to her dino partner.

**ROAR**

An orange Baryonyx flop out of the water, hearing his partner's call as he breath hard from exhaustion.

"Lion!" Dorothy run towards him. "Are you alright?" She gently stroke Lion's snout.

Lion roar out in sadness. He looks like he's about to cry too. Dorothy sensed his emotions, she knew he felt that way because of the situation they're in. Dorothy look all over the beach and sea covered with trash because of the storm. With the things as it is, looks like Lion won't be fishing for a while and Dorothy's parents business would temporary close until the problem's been settled.

"What should I do? With things as it is, looks like we won't be able to fish anything for a while." Dorothy disappointly said and Lion roar in disappointment too. "Also, I won't be able to spend some time with you too, Lion. I have to help my parents clean up the beach and look after the shop."

Suddenly Dorothy had an idea! "Lion, how would you like to spend some time off together with my best friend, Cera and her Microraptor, Miku?" I'm sure you'll be happy to at least take a break from working. I'll bet if everything'll work out fast, I can invite her and her family to repay them."

Hearing the name Cera, his eyes sparkle and he nod as he splash some water with his tail, showing his happy behavior mood.

"I knew you'd like to. I'll give Cera a call." Settled, Dorothy took out her aqua Dinoshot and began to call Cera.

**XXX**

Meanwhile at Cera's home, she was looking out the window with Miku as she breath in the fresh air. "Sigh, that was some strong storm. But a storm always shows the good side after it, right Miku?" Cera smile looking at her partner stretch her wings and she nod.

**BEEP BEEP**

"You have mail." Miku said as she glide to Cera's Dinoshot on the table.

Cera grab her white Dinoshot and answer it. "Oh, it's from Dorothy! Let's see."

The Dinoshot reveal a message screen as Cera read it.

**[Cera,**

**I have a favor to ask. My parents and I will be busy cleaning up the beach where our restaurant is because of the storm. I was wondering if you're not busy, maybe you could look after Lion for me for a day until the cleaning's done.**

**Meet me at the Dino Playpark and I'll let Lion off to you.**

**Dorothy.]**

"Oh dear, poor Dorothy." Cera said. "Come Miku, let's go and help her." Cera hold Miku and carry her on her shoulders.

**XXX**

After Cera ask her parents about the mail she got from her friend, she got their permission to look after Dorothy's Lion for a day until she's ready to get him back.

Maia even prepared a picnic basket just in case they're hungry while Lunensis gave Cera encouragement to do her best even if anything bad happens.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! I'll do my best and make sure to come back before dark!" Cera and Miku wave goodbye to them as they head for the meeting place.

After Cera's out of sight, her parents smile feeling proud their daughter's growing up and starts to do a responsibility for herself and others.

**(AT THE MEETING PLACE IN DINO PLAYPARK)**

Dorothy and Lion in chibi form were waiting patiently by a fountain. Cera and Miku had just make it in time to meet up.

"Dorothy! Lion!"

"Ah, Cera! Miku! You made it!"

The girls happy to see each other they gave a friendly hug. Lion and Miku made eye contact as they greet each other.

"Sorry to make you do this, Cera." Dorothy apologize a bit.

"Mm... It's fine. I'm not busy today anyway. Hello again Lion! It's been a while!" Cera smile then look at the chibi Baryonyx.

"Hi Cera to you too!" Lion bark.

"Well, now that you're here. I have to get back to cleaning. Cera, take care of Lion for me, alright. If everything works out early, I'll come back for him." Dorothy said entrusting her best friend to look after Lion.

"Don't worry, Dorothy. I'll take good care of Lion for you until then. My Mommy even made a picnic for us too." Cera show her the picnic basket.

"I knew I can count on you! Well then, see you later!" Dorothy send her farewell and back to her work she go.

"There she goes. Well Lion, looks like it's just you and us for the time being." Cera's smile made Lion blush as he smile and wagging his tail.

Together with Lion in Cera and Miku's care, the 3 set off and enjoying the rest of the day while his partner's went to do some cleaning the beach with her parents.

While they're walking, Lion ask Cera to take him somewhere where he could swim. He missed swimming in the sea at his partner's beach. However since their beach was the only one that's dirty from the storm, Cera recommend another beach where it wasn't dirty. The other beach was small unlike at Dorothy's but it's perfect for Lion to swim.

"Yay! I love swimming! Weee!" Lion happily swam energeticly as Cera and Miku sat on a big rock watching.

"Haha! Look how fast Lion swims!" Cera giggle as Miku nod feeling happy to see her partner smile while looking impressively at the Baryonyx's swimming.

"Cera! Miku! Come play with me!" Lion call out.

"It's alright, Lion. Besides I don't have a swimsuit with me!" Cera said.

"How about you, Miku?" Lion ask.

"No thanks, I'll pass. My feathers will get soak." Miku decline.

"Oh, OK. I'll just swim by myself!" Lion continues to swim.

Suddenly, while Lion was swimming, he bump on to something.

"Ow! Hey watch where you're swimming?" The thing Lion bump on to was reveal to be a Suchomimus.

"Sorry. Eh... S-Smith? Is that you?" Lion widen his eyes to see a familiar face.

"Well it it isn't Lion! My cousin! How are you? And what are you doing here?"

**(MEANWHILE)**

Marina was finished doing some modeling for a swimsuit collection and right now she's walking along the beach to look for Smith when something caught her eye. She sees a little girl sitting alone on a rock looking out to the sea.

"Hey, she looks familiar. Oh!" Marina sees a resemblance and Maia instantly came in mind.

Marina decided to go and have a chat with the red hair little girl.

"Excuse me, young lady." Marina said.

Cera turn her head and she sees a pretty woman with black blog hair and ocean blue eyes. Miku however in defense, she snarl while spreading her wings protectively.

"Miku! Please, don't. Um... Hello, may I help you with something." Cera calm Miku down and politely reply to the woman.

"Hehe. Oh please forgive me. I was wondering, if you seen a chibi Suchomimus anywhere? His name's Smith." Marina said after she giggle at the Microraptor's protective behavior.

"A Suchomimus?" Just as Cera about to continue, she hear 2 different roars coming towards her.

"Cera! Miku! Look who I found!" Lion came running out to shore and quickly show his friend, someone familiar of him.

It's reveal to be a Suchomimus!

"Gasp! Smith! There you are!" Marina exclaim.

Smith seeing Marina, he jump into her embrace. Cera, Miku and Lion were in surprise.

"Smith?" Lion said.

Then the chibi Suchomimus release from the embrace, walk up to Lion and roar in conversation.

"Oh? Could you be... Lion?" Marina crouch to the chibi Baryonyx.

"Miss, do you know Lion?" Cera asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Lion is Dorothy's partner." Marina stated which made Cera in shock.

"You mean, Dorothy Yumeiro?" Cera ask specifically.

"Yes, my name is Marina Ametama. Sorry for the late introduction. Dorothy Yumeiro is actually my cousin." Marina said.

"Ehhh?! C-cousin?!"

Marina and Cera have a long conversation about Dorothy after Cera told Marina her name and the fact that she's Lunensis and Maia's daughter which Marina were acquainted with while the chibi dinosaurs play. It's revealed that the famous idol, Marina Ametama has a cousin named Dorothy from her Paternal Aunt, her father's older sister side. Despite the age gap being big, Marina and Dorothy got along during Marina's younger days when Dorothy was a newborn until she turn 3 years old. Marina sometimes went to Dorothy's parent's restaurant for a private lunch time when not at work.

Cera heard from Dorothy that her older cousin was a famous idol superstar and she admires her like an older sister. However she never talk much about her much because of her busy schedule also how Marina's super famous and popular she was which sometimes caused to be bothersome to ask Dorothy for Marina's autograph or some limited items.

"That's why, please keep it a secret of our meeting today. But at least tell your parents and my cousin about me privately, okay?" Marina wink.

"OK! I promise." Cera nod.

"Well I have to go back to work now. It's fun meeting you, Cera. I'm glad Dorothy made a good friend like you." Marina smile as she call Smith back and went off to continue her work.

"Wow. I never would have expect to meet Dorothy's cousin like this. She's so pretty. I can't wait to tell my parents and Dorothy about it."

**(MEANWHILE)**

At Dino Village, a Megalosaurus was sighing in boredom when the Deinonychus trio came by to visit.

"Hey, Megalo!" Dino said.

"What's with the long face?" Dano follow.

"Just when we've come to visit you." Sue finish.

"Oh, it's just you 3. I was kinda expecting Cera to come instead." The Megalosaurus named Megalo said disappointingly.

"Too bad we're not her."

"Hehe. Megalo, you really like Cera, don't you?"

"Reminds of ourselves with Maia."

Megalo just nod. The Deinonychus trio has seen a lot of change in Megalo ever since she came to Dino Village to play that one time.

Everyone all know that Megalo was the most violent and uncontrollable out of all Secret Dinosaurs. His violent behavior made all dinosaurs afraid of him except for Gaffer Miku and Cryolophosaurus named Crystal (which Cera gave).

However when Cera came into his life, she knew that Megalo was just too tough to control because of his strength when playing and his reason for his violent behavior was because he's bored. Cera realized that and she took her first step to befriend him. The first thing she did was to play with him in chibi form. This way he would avoid hurting her. Cera helped Megalo to use his special telekinesis powers as a tool to slowly control his toughness. With Cera's gentle training, Megalo finally learn to control his toughness. Because of that, Megalo has taken a liking to her for realizing the reason of his violent behavior and personality even in his adult form.

"But with Cera not around, he gets so grumpy."

"So true.

"Mmhmmm.

Megalo once again yawn. Suddenly the Deinonychus trio remembered something that'll help Megalosaurus perk up.

"Say, Megalo..."

"We were wondering if you like..."

"How would you like to come visit Cera at her home?"

Hearing that, Megalo did perk up and he starts to sit up! "Really?! You mean it?!"

"Yeah!" The 3 nod.

"Oh thank you very much! I would definitely love that!" Megalo happily said his thanks.

Because of his excitement, he activates his telekinesis ability as he levitate nearby boulders and rocks then throw them into the sky causing them to collide which to some views, made little remainings of the boulders and rocks act as meteor showers.

**XXX**

The day almost's over as Dorothy finished the job and it's time to pick up Lion in Cera's care.

Cera and the dinos' were having a picnic at the Playpark where Dorothy would come for Lion. Cera ate the sandwiches while Miku ate hams from the sandwiches and Lion ate the fish ones. After eating, the 3 drank water from a bottle.

"Ahh~ Delicious!"

"Cera! Lion!" Cera hear Dorothy's voice.

"Ah, Dorothy! Look Lion, Dorothy's here!" Cera exclaim.

**ROAR**

Dorothy reach them and happy to see them all happy together. "Lion, I see you're having a good time with them."

Lion nod as he jump on his partner's arms and nuzzle her.

"Thank you for looking after Lion for me, Cera and Miku!" Dorothy thanked.

"You're welcome!"

Before Dorothy and Lion head home, she decided to talk with Cera a bit about all the things they did together with Lion. Dorothy was surprised her best friend met her older cousin during the time at the beach. Of course Cera kept Marina's secret of her meeting her from anyone other than Dorothy and her parents.

As thanks for keeping Lion company, Dorothy's parents earlier made their special food from their restaurant for Cera, her parents and of course to their dinosaurs.

"Once again, thank you very much for looking after Lion for me. I hope you and everyone enjoy my family's seafood dishes. Well then, see you again." Dorothy give her final thanks to Cera as she and Lion head back home.

"You too, Dorothy! Goodbye Lion! I had a great time with you!" Cera and Miku wave goodbye.

**XXX**

At Cera's home, Cera told her happy times she spent looking after her best friend's dinosaur partner and of course about her first encounter with Marina. If Cera's parents encounter Marina again, Lunensis and Maia would give their thanks to her. Finally, Cera show her parents the gifts Dorothy gave her.

In the dining room, the O' Sauria family each open a box and open them. To their amaze, there's seafood fried rice, fried oysters, fishes and veggies too in different kinds.

"How nice of her to give us this." Maia said.

"Yeah, let me Summon out the others to join in too." Lunensis Summon out the other 6 dinosaurs in chibi form.

"Oh wait a moment, let me get something first." Maia suddenly remembered something as she run off in the kitchen to get it.

Later, Maia came back with a jar in her hands.

"What's that, Mommy?" Cera ask.

"It's called 'Rainbow sauce'. I made it myself." Maia giggle.

"Rainbow sauce?" The others have question marks floating on their heads.

"Hehe. Here, I spread it on the fried oysters." Maia open the jar and use a knife to spread the sause on the fried oysters.

The sauce's color just like the name says. It does have the colors of the rainbow.

"Wow, the sauce does look like a rainbow!" Cera and Lunensis eye sparkles.

"Please give it a try."

"Hmm, usually fried oysters goes with Worcestershire or Tartar sauce. But I'll try anything my wife make!" Lunensis said.

"I'll try it too!" Cera pick up a fork and using the knife, she cut it as the father and daughter take a bite.

"IT'S DELICIOUS!!!" X2

"It's a sauce in a whole different league from Worcestershire sause and Tartar sause! It draws out from the piping hot oysters and crisp breading their peak of appeal, making them so rich and delightful!" Lunensis shockingly said expressing the flavor in his mouth then his face turn bliss. "Ahh, such a sweet-and-sour piquancy... This is its true flavor, isn't it!"

"Mommy, it's so delicious! How did you make it so good! I'm so happy!" Cera too in bliss said.

"Honey, what's the secret in it. Please tell me." Lunensis ask.

"Hehe... Sorry dear, that is a se-cr-et." Maia wink playfully.

"Aww~" Lunensis sigh feeling left out.

"Anyways let's all enjoy the seafood, shall we?" Maia cheer up her husband and he instantly became happy again.

"Yeah, come on everyone! Let's eat!"

With that, the family and dinosaurs all enjoy the food made by Cera's best friend's successful seafood restaurant

**XXX**

**Here's part 2! Just like the name title of the chapter, Dorothy and Lion are both characters from the story "The Wizard of Oz", isn't it fun! That's why I think Lion would be perfect for Dorothy and not to mention she's the cousin of Marina, the Water Captain.**

**I put a cameo show about Megalo Megalosaurus. He and the other Secret Dinosaurs will have more role later.**

**As for the Rainbow sauce, you can check out from the anime, Onegai My Melody Kuru Kuru Shuffle Episode 33.**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ,**

**Thanks and sorry for some spelling mistakes. I was in a hurry. I'll try to be more careful.**

**Yeah, since Hua and Hana are sisters and each has a Corythosaurus, I figured where did Chisotao come and how he became Hua's other partner. As for Craig about the using dinosaur part, he did use it to fight off the Gigonotosaurus from before but he wouldn't use them for climbing purposes.**

**Well let's just say, Hua loves nature like the Grass Element, she took other jobs and become a Scout Leader for girls. After all, there's no rule anybody could take only 1 job. It's everyone and anyone's dream and desire. **


	17. Cera and Miku Childhood Memory Part 3

**Cera and Miku C.M Pt.3: Wings of Love**

Not far outside the forest surrounding Cera's home, a new family just moved into the neighborhood. A father, mother and their son were moving their things into the new house. The house was a 2-storey house with a big garden perfect for outside tea.

After the parents finished unpacking their things and setting up the house, their 7 year old son and a chibi Archaeopteryx were checking out their bedroom.

The boy has fluffy wavy sky blue hair and eyes. His face looks boyish and pure while his skin is pale. He's wearing a white shirt, blue jacket and black pants. His chibi Archaeopteryx has light black and white feathers, the same goes for its long feathered tail, while it's legs are brown and have blue eyes.

"Sigh. Archeon, looks like this will be our new home from now on." The boy said to his chibi Archaeopteryx as he chirp. "Starting tomorrow I'll be in my new school. I hope I could meet and make some new friends." He said as he walk downstairs.

"Towa! How do you like your new room?" The boy's father said. He has short fluffy indigo hair and lavender eyes.

"Well, it's OK, I guess."

"I know we just moved and all, but it's a new start and change. This neighborhood was where I was born and raise. I'm sure you too will like where I lived in my younger years." Towa's father said hoping to cheer his son up.

"Mm."

"Say, why don't you and Archeon go take a walk around the neighborhood while your mother and I go do some shopping. Getting to know some new people." He suggests.

"OK. Archeon and I could get some fresh air anyway. Let's go, Archeon." Towa sigh, accept his father's advice as he and his dinosaur partner head out of the house for a stroll.

After they're out and the door closed, Towa's mother came to his father's side. "Don dear."

"Aine." Don smile at his wife. His wife has long sky blue hair and eyes which Towa had inherited from.

"Towa's taking his first step out." Aine said.

"Yeah, it's a good change for him and us. At least he'll make some friends in his new school tomorrow. He's always been lonely and Archeon was his only companion." Don said remembering Towa's past before moving.

"I have faith in him." Aine place her hands on her husband's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks. Me too."

Just then 2 chibi Cryolophosaurus came by and gave a soft roar.

"Christopher and Christine, you're rooting for him too, right." Don pet his partner's head while Aine carry hers. "Oh that's right. If I remember right, my best friend lived somewhere near here."

"You mean the Dino Champion, Lunensis O' Sauria and his wife Maia right? It's been awhile since we've last saw them at their wedding." Aine recalled.

Don giggled. How exciting it is if he run into him when they met again before he moved after his own marriage with Aine, his own wife.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Towa and Archeon were walking around to know the neighborhood. He came to a stop at a small park with a fountain to rest.

"Sigh. Well we've walked a while with new sites to see." Towa take a break, sitting on a bench to rest up while his Archeopteryx stretch his wings. "But... I wonder if this really will be good change?"

Towa look up in the sky thinking about his last home. Even though he's awkward at making friends when entering his first grade, he's really talented for his artistic ability. His drawings have captured many admires who look at it. However on the inside, he feels lonely when his classmates or other adults only praise it. He heard that they only befriend him because of his art and nothing else. He knew but he just kept it hidden inside hoping to at least someone will notice his true feelings.

While Towa was lost in thought, Archeon left his side to explore the forest behind and climb on a nearby tree when suddenly...

A strong wind current blow by and Archeon hear small chirping. Archen look at where the sound comes from and found an unexpecting surprise.

A white Microraptor got blown by the wind and bump onto Archeon as the 2 dinosaurs fall!

**(DINOSAURS' POV) **

**THUD**

"Ow ow ow!" The 2 bird dinosaurs said trying to sooth their heads.

The Microraptor first calm down and it saw a new dinosaur in sight. "Ah, I'm really sorry!"

"Ugh, um... It's fine..." Archen open his eyes and gasp. He sees a feathered dinosaur almost similar to him but a bit smaller than him. "S-so pretty!" Archen blush looking at the Microraptor in front of him.

"I'm really sorry. That sudden wind blown me off course away. Um... My name is Miku. Are you alright?" Miku asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm Archeon. It's a pleasure to meet you." Archen got up and introduced himself while blushing red as he look at Miku. "Miku, huh? She's so pretty." He said in thought.

"Miku! Miku! Where are you? Please answer me!" They heard a female's voice calling out to Miku.

"Ah, Cera! I'm here, I'll be right there!" Miku answer as she climb up the tree to glide back to her partner.

"M-Miku? Please wait!" Archeon follow Miku to her side and grab her wing.

"What is it?" Miku stop in her track before she glide and face him.

"Um... Will... Will I... see you again soon?" Archeon stutter shyly.

"Of course!" Miku nod. "Are you OK? Your face is red. Are you sick or something?" Miku ask when Archen's face went all red.

"T-Thanks and I'm just fine. No need to worry." Archeon shook his face and calm down his face. "Anyway, goodbye Miku."

Miku smile after receiving farewell from her new friend, she glide away back to where she hear Cera's voice come from as Archeon look on.

"Archeon, where are you? It's time to go home!"

When she's out of sight, Archeon went back to Towa's side after he hear his human partner's call.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Cera was in the garden forest still looking for Miku when that sudden wind current blown her off from when they were playing.

"Miku! Can you hear me?!" Cera shout out. She's starting to get worried.

But her worry finally subdued when she hear a familiar chirp. Then to her relief, Miku finally appear gliding towards her.

"Ah, Miku!" Cera cried as she spread her hands for Miku to land on.

"Cera! Sorry for making you worry. I'm back." Miku land on Cera's hand and on to her shoulder where she belongs. "Hey, Cera. You never guess, who I've met!"

"Oh? Who is it? You didn't bump on someone and causing trouble, didn't you?" Cera asked when Miku got blown off.

"Not exactly. I just met a new dinosaur!" Miku said.

"A new dinosaur? Which one?"

"An Archeopteryx named Archeon! A feathered dinosaur like me!"

"An Archeopteryx?! That is new!" Cera becomes surprised.

"Cera! Miku! Time for dinner!" Maia called out from the window with Deinonychus trio by her side.

"OK! We're coming, Mommy!" Cera and Miku head back inside the mansion for dinner

**(AT TOWA'S PLACE)**

Towa and Archeon head back home in time for dinner. During dinner time, Towa's parents ask their son if anything good happen during his time exploring the new neighborhood.

"So, Towa. How was it, exploring the new neighborhood? Anything good happened?" Towa's mother, Aine asked.

"I guess, it's OK. The people I saw were alright. Also I met this girl." Towa said.

"Really, you met a girl? How's she look like? What's her name?" Don said wanting to know more.

"Well..." Towa fidget as he recall.

**(FLASHBACK IN TOWA'S POV)**

While Towa was lost in thought, he hear a girl's voice snapping out from his thought.

"Miku! Miku!" The girl's voice sound like she's worrying calling out someone's name.

He follow where the voice come from and found the voice of the person. It's a red long-haired girl with blue eyes. She's in a white puffed-sleeve dress with blue snowflakes design on the dress' skirt.

"Miku! Oh where could you be?" The girl said and felt like in the break of tears.

"She looks like about to cry. Should I go talk to her?" Confused whether Towa should take action or not. He felt he shouldn't ignore a person in need especially when it involves a sad girl, something he learned from his parents.

Taking his first step to know the new girl, he took out a handkerchief and walk up to the girl.

"Here." Towa said handing out his handkerchief to her.

The girl sees the handkerchief in front of her, she turn her head and saw a boy her age with blue hair and eyes. "Umm..."

"Are you... OK? Here use it."

The girl slowly accepts the handkerchief and wipe her tears away. "T-Thank you." She then smile.

When Towa saw her smile, he commented in his head that this girl looks cute when she smiles even if a few teardrops come out again. "Um... I heard your voice calling out a name. Are you perhaps looking for someone?"

"Yes, actually."

After the girl calm herself down a bit, Towa drag her to the park bench to talk.

"My name is Towa Aishiro. I just moved into this neighborhood."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Cera O' Sauria."

The 2 introduced themselves with their names and then the girl named Cera told Towa about this Miku she's searching for. But before they could move further, Cera thought she heard her Microraptor's voice.

"Oh, I think I hear Miku! Excuse me, Towa. It's nice meeting you!" Cera got up and run off to where she hear the voice.

"Ah!" Towa shocked by Cera's sudden action. He tried to stop her but she's already far off.

Before her sight is gone, she turn around and give her last words to him. "See you again soon, Towa! Thank you very much!"

With that, Cera run off again. Towa felt his heart beating fast, he never met a girl like her before. Her smile was the most precious and beautiful thing he caught. More than any other girls from his last Elementary School.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

"Ehh~ So that's it, huh?" Don giggle.

"Dad?" Towa confused why his father giggle.

"Sorry. It's nothing. But it's the first time, you talk so happy about that girl." Don smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll meet that girl again, I hope you will."

"I guess." Towa blush.

**(IN TOWA'S BEDROOM)**

After dinner, he sit on his desk as he take out a drawing pad and pencil.

"Cera..." Towa's head is filled with her smile as he picture it into the paper. "I wish to see you again."

Archen climb on the desk to look at his partner's face. He became shock to see Towa smile. His smile was so happy and warm. It looks like he's not the only 1 in love. Archen wish too to see that white Microraptor called Miku. Not only that, from his family's conversation earlier, he learned that Miku happens to be the partner of that Cera!

**(MEANWHILE AT CERA)**

While Cera and her family ate dinner, she told her parents that while she's searching for Miku, she encountered a boy her age that cheered her up when she's about to cry. Both of them were surprised about Miku's part but glad she met a new friend. If they ever met the boy, they would give thanks to him.

After that, Lunensis told his wife and daughter that he encountered his best friend Don with his wife. He said that his best friend's family moved into the neighborhood and his family starting to live there. Also their son's going to transfer into a new school.

"Wow, I haven't seen Don since our wedding. To think he got married and had a family." Maia said.

"Yeah, Don said he could invite us for tea at his house tomorrow."

"Really? Maybe I should make some cookies for them."

After dinner, Cera and Miku head to bed early for school tomorrow. The girls wonder if they could meet the boy and Archeopteryx again as they sleep.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

Cera riding on Dano this time with Miku following, they drop Cera off to school. Dano finally reach to the school gate.

"Thank you Dano... Miku, for sending me to school." Cera pet Dano and Miku thanks as they nuzzle. "See you after school." She run off to her classroom.

Dano and Miku watch as Cera dissappear to the school. Dano and Miku then head off to the Dino Village to visit the Secret Dinosaurs for a meeting.

"Hey Dano." Miku said.

"What is it?" Dano asked looking at Miku on his head.

"I was wondering, what sort of thing you and the other Secret Dinosaurs were working on these past few days?" Miku question.

"Oh that, just be patient. It's a secret, you just have to wait until 'that day' comes." Dano said as he pick up the speed.

**XXX**

At Cera's classroom, their homeroom just started and their teacher enter the classroom.

"Good morning, Miss Mimi!"

"Good morning, Class." The female teacher said. "Today, we will have a new student joining our class today. Please come in."

While the students were whispering who it will be. The new student walk in. To Cera's surprise, it's the same boy she met yesterday!

"Everyone, this is Towa Aishiro. He just moved here from a different neighborhood. Please guide him, alright?" Miss Mimi said to the students.

"Yes~!"

"Now let's see. Ah, there's an empty seat next to Cera!" The teacher point to an empty seat next to Cera.

To Towa's surprise as well, he saw the same girl from yesterday as he walk closer to the desk next to her.

"Hello." Cera hold out her hand.

"Mmm. Me too." Towa nod as he shake her hand. He thinks it must be fate for him to meet the girl he most wanted to meet.

**(MEANWHILE)**

At Dino Village, Dano and Miku were already with Dino, Sue, Crystal Cryolophosaurus and Panchy Pachycepalosaurus doing some sort of exercise together while Miku and Peter watched. As for Megalo Megalosaurus, Therizi Therizinosaurus, they're doing their own exercises away from them.

The Deinonychus trio acts as instructors training Crystal and Panchy. First off, the trio ordered the 2 to do push-ups.

"Doing push-ups can build strong triceps, pectoral, and deltoids. That's what we've heard." Dino said as Crystal and Panchy did push-ups.

"Oh, yeah?" Crystal said.

"It's hard, though..." Panchy said.

Instead of push-ups using hands like humans do, they're doing it using their heads while using their legs or tail to do.

"OK! Now, last twenty!" Sue said the remaining number of push-ups.

Peter seeing its interesting, he decided to do it too with Miku as his coach and helper.

"There... There..." Peter try doing the push-ups using his legs.

"That's 3 times." Miku said.

"Ugh... Poop." Peter flop. Then he starts to do a Roly-poly movement as he counts. "1...2...3...4..."

"W-what kind of exercise is that, Peter?" Miku sweatdrop.

Suddenly Peter's Roly-poly becomes a roller wheel and hit a nearby tree.

"My eyes are going round and round..." Peter said with spinning eyes.

"N-nice effort, Peter." Miku smile awkward.

After push-ups, next of the exercise, Crystal and Panchy each has to lift the Dino and Sue rsspectively in a cart filled with heavy rocks while climbing a tall hill.

"To build a well-balanced lower body, strength training is needed to fortify one's leg muscles. That's what we heard." Dano said the second lesson.

"Ah, is that so?" Crystal and Panchy said as they push the carry cart of rocks with a Deinonychus on top in it.

"Nice going! Onwards!" Sue cheer.

"Roar!" The 2 dinosaurs roar.

Behind them, Peter push a similar cart with the right size as him, with Miku and a couple of small rocks in it.

"Hut-two... Hut-two..."

Go for it, Peter! Do your best!" Miku cheer.

Suddenly Peter trip on a rock and he accidentally tip the cart sending Miku and small rocks flying!

As Miku scream, she managed to glide away to safety while avoiding the rocks falling on to her.

"Ow-ow-ow... Miku, are you OK?" Peter cried hoping his friend didn't get hurt.

"Yes, I'm just fine!" Miku answer as she glide back to Peter.

Finally on to the last phase of the exercise.

"Anticipate your opponent's attacks swiftly and instantly transmit to your muscles the next action that they should take." Sue said the last lesson.

"OK. We're ready!"

"Please begin!"

Crystal and Panchy ask Dino and Dano on a tree above them.

"Alright, here goes!"

"There!"

The 2 Deinonychus Brothers release some leaves as Crystal use "Snow Crystal" and Panchy use "Laser Ray" to target the falling leaves. Their attacks all hit the marks!

"Ohh!"

"Not bad!"

As for Miku and Peter, Miku climb on a tree only release 1 leaf for Peter since he can't use moves on his own alone without Paul and Pearl together.

"Leaf, wait. Ah, leaf... Leaf..." Peter tried to get the leaf but it keeps floating away from him when he tried to get it.

"Peter! You're being chased by a leaf!" Miku angrily said with a tick on her head.

After the basic exercises were done, for the finishing touch, they'll be doing a running track 1 round around Dino Village.

Crystal and Panchy's training is finally finished. Now it's time to go see Megalo and Therizi.

Meanwhile Megalo was using "Gigantic Fall" to send the levitate boulders towards Therizi as he counter it using "Claw Blade", slicing the boulders to bits.

"Wow, Megalo and Therizi are awesome!" The other 7 dinosaurs impressively look at Therizi's strength.

"Mister Megalo and Mister Therizi, you're both so cool!" Peter walk forward and cheer, stopping their training.

"Hi Peter." Megalo said.

"Hey there" Therizi said.

"Megalo, I want to try too." Crystal walk towards Megalo.

"Try what?" Megalo questioned.

"I practiced exercising with everyone and Miku, and got a little bit stronger." Crystal said happily.

"Hm?" Megalo said with a question mark floating.

"Want to see if you can take my punch?" Crystal said preparing herself.

"Punch? Alright then." Megalo and Crystal stand on opposite sides while the others watch. "C'mon, give it!"

Crystal nod as she starts to fire up. "The sure-death punch that I worked out in my special training..."

Megalo somehow feels like Crystal's serous as he prepare himself.

"Special Attack! Leaping Panchy Punch!" A cart suddenly appear as Crystal tip the cart, sending Panchy flying towards Megalo!

"Fly!" Panchy yell.

Megalo blinded by the bright light from Panchy's dome-head, he covered his eyes as Panchy delivered then attack sending damage to Megalo.

"Yay!"

"Hey! Not bad, but do you really have to do that? You could have just asked Panchy to do the attack instead." Megalo regain his balance to stand after Panchy got off of him.

"Hehe. If I did that, then you would your psychic to stop me." Crystal state the fact.

"Hmm. How smart." Megalo smirk.

Miku confused by the Secret Dinosaurs conversation and the exercise they were doing, she think it's finally time to ask.

"Um, everyone. I'm getting confuse. What's with all that exercising for? Please tell me!" Miku beg.

Seeing the Microraptor couldn't hold on any longer. Maybe they will tell her.

Well you see..." The Deinonychus trio began the explanation.

All the Secret Dinosaurs except Pawpawsaurus family are all training themselves to strengthen their powers to prepare themselves for protection if any dangerous things happen. The reason was because of some evil group organization called the "BB Bandits". A week ago, they heard from Peter Pawpawsaurus' parents from their human partners, that there's some dinosaurs that went missing or got captured. The fact that they couldn't be around Cera or any closer to her family to protect them from the baddies, make themselves felt bad for not being by her side other than the Deinonychus trio. Furthermore, the fact that Cera's father, Lunensis is an unbeatable champion and probably his dinosaur friends could get captured by them. That's why they wanted to at least be of use as Cera's friends who helped their mend their broken hearts of being abused by their human parent of the past. Even if they have to do the training they hate so much given by their former parent.

"I see." Miku got the point down. But the part about the BB Bandits or whatever those bad humans did to the dinosaurs, she haven't heard anything about it yet but she'll at least be prepared if that happens.

**XXX**

Back at Cera's school, their class period now is Art. Their homework assignment is to pick an element and draw as many dinosaurs as they like alongside themselves.

RING~

"That will be all for today. Remember to finish it after the next art class." The male art teacher said.

"Yes~!"

Recess is next. Cera and Dorothy as usual are going to eat lunch together. Before that, the 2 girls walk to Towa Aishiro, the new transfer student.

"Towa, would you like to eat lunch with us?" Cera ask.

"Mmm? Oh Cera!" Towa said looking at Cera and the girl next to her.

"Dorothy and I would like if you could join us?" Cera said as Dorothy walk forward.

"Hi, I'm Dorothy Yumeiro. I'm Cera's best friend." Dorothy introduce herself.

"Oh." Towa thought for a while. Well since it's fate that he met Cera again, be in the same school and class as her. Maybe this could be a good chance to get to know Cera personally. "OK. I'll join you." He smiled.

"Thank you." Cera smile.

With that, Towa join Cera and Dorothy together for recess.

While the 3 kids head out, some girl students were jealous that the most popular girl, Cera gets to hang out with a cute boy like Towa.

"I can't believe she gets to hang out with Towa, right Lina!" A girl with long magenta hair and eyes said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." A dirty-blond hair and grey eyes named Lina said. "Cindy, what should we do?"

"Anyway let's just keep an eye out on them?" Cindy and Lina got up and follow their targets.

However, before they could go...

"Excuse me Cindy and Lina. You 2 were supposed to be on cleaning up duty, remember?" The class monitor stop them.

"Guh...!"

**(AT THE GARDEN)**

The 2 girls already set up the blanket to sit and the 3 friends ate their lunches together.

"Eh, so you're from Hokkaido?" Cera said.

"Yeah, I was born and raised there before my family moved to Saurus City." Towa reply.

"Wow, I heard it's the most coldest part of Japan." Dorothy said.

"So, why did you moved to Saurus City?" Cera question.

"Well, there's some complicated things going on." Towa nervously said.

"Like what?" Dorothy ask.

"Um..." Towa not sure whether to ask or not.

"I-it's OK if you don't want to. I'm sure there's something you prefer not to say." Cera.

Towa surprised that someone ever said something while caring for one's feelings. Dorothy sees this, she giggle.

"Dorothy?" Cera look at her friend confuse to why she giggle all of a sudden.

"Hehe. Oh excuse me." Dorothy continues to giggle.

"Um... I think I need to go to the restroom. Excuse me." Cera got up as she head for the restroom.

Watching Cera away, Dorothy decided to talk to Towa next when she saw his face has a blush in it

"Um... Towa, forgive me if I'm wrong. Do you like Cera?" Dorothy ask a question.

"Eh? W-what makes you say that all of a sudden?" Towa said calmly.

"Well for 1, I've been observing you from behind and I noticed that you keep glancing at Cera during the whole class." Dorothy explain.

Dorothy's seat was behind Cera and Towa. She's been observing him this whole time while keeping an eyes on her best friend because Cera's the popular girl for being pretty and smart. Somewhere in her thought, maybe he has some kind of thing he took interest in her despite being a transfer student.

"Well..."

Meanwhile as Cindy and Lina were cleaning the windows of their classroom, they spotted Cera just entered the restroom.

"Hey look Cindy, Cera just entered the restroom." Lina point out.

"You're right. Looks like she's alone." Cindy suddenly smirk when she look at the bucket of dirty water. "Hey, let's give that girl a piece of our mind."

"Eh?"

Five minutes later, Cera exited the restroom and was on her way back to her friends. Hidden in the bushes were Cindy and Lina carrying the dirty water bucket.

"She's here!" Cindy said.

"Cindy, are you sure we should be doing this? We could get in trouble." Lina worry.

"As long as nobody spot us, we're fine. Come on, it's just a little prank." Cindy convince her friend.

Cera continues to walk then suddenly the girls take action. Before Cera could noticed, Cindy and Lina threw the pail and the dirtied water splash on Cera!

**SCREAM **

Cera's scream were heard by everyone of the school including Dorothy and Towa.

"Sounds like Cera's scream. Maybe she's in trouble." Dorothy said worry as she head where the scream come from.

"W-wait! I'm coming too!" Towa got up and catch up with Dorothy.

**(AT THE SCENE) **

The other students and teachers were already by Cera's side on the ground, who's wet and freezing from the cold, dirty water.

"Cera!" Dorothy and Towa quickly head to Cera's side.

Cera's still shivering and sneeze from the cold. "Dorothy... Towa..."

"What happened to you? You're all wet!" Dorothy asked.

**ROAR X2**

Just then, 2 Troodons came to the scene with the culprits they captured.

"Let us go!" Cindy cried while Lina just surrender.

The Troodons were partners and in charge of the school's discipline teacher. They roar at the girls to stay put in their claws as they chitter to their partner that these 2 were the ones who caused it.

The Discipline Teacher understood and decided a punishment for the culprits. "Cindy and Lina! You're both banned of school for 2 weeks!"

Dorothy and Towa follow their homeroom teacher to call Cera's parents to pick her up so she could warm up from the water.

**XXX**

Meanwhile at Dino Village, Miku and all the Secret Dinosaurs were playing with each other when suddenly Maia came running towards them.

"Miku! Everyone!" Maia cried while panting.

"Maia! W-what's wrong? You look troubled." Miku said.

"It's Cera! She's in trouble! Please help!" Maia beg.

The dinosaurs hearing Cera in trouble, the Deinonychus trio carried Maia with Miku together and all head to the school while the others stay behind.

A moment later, Maia, Miku and the Deinonychus trio all made to the school and enter the nurse's office (The dinosaurs were waiting outside). The nurse escorts to where Cera is. Cera was wrapped in a blanket with Dorothy next to her.

"Cera!" Maia cried in shock to see her daughter all shivering.

"Mommy?"

"What happened to you?" Maia asked worryly.

The nurse told Maia about Cera was splashed with dirty water by 2 girl classmates and she's allowed to leave for absent of school to warm up.

"I see. I understand. Come on Cera, let's go home and warm you up." Maia said in a soothing voice as she thank the nurse and her friends for keeping her company as she carry her daughter back to their dino partners and back home.

.After the mother, daughter and dinosaurs head home. Maia gave Cera a warm bath and put her to bed. Maia told the dinosaurs what happened and they were furious! If they ever encountered those bullies, they'll give them a piece of their mind even if they're just kids. To calm them, the trio and Miku were given a task to take care of Cera while Maia call Lunensis about the incident and also their plans to meet up with Don's family have to cancel.

**(LATER AT NIGHT)**

Lunensis finished work and quickly head home after he receive a call from Maia. He quickly dash to Cera's bedroom to find his daughter in bed, his wife giving her food while the dinosaurs in chibi form sleep on her bed keeping company.

"Cera!" Lunensis cried running up to her side of the bed.

"Daddy."

"Honey. Welcome back!"

"I'm back. Cera, how're you feeling?" Lunensis ask.

"I'm fine, Daddy. It's just a splash of water." Cera try to calm her father's worry.

"Dirty cold water to be exact. But don't worry, I already gave Cera a warm bath and she's going to take a day off from school today." Maia continue.

"Oh that's good. It's the first time that happen. I was so worried. But I'm glad nothing too serious happened." Lunensis sigh in relief.

**DING DONG**

"Someone's at the door." Maia point out.

"Cera, just rest up, alright. Good night." Lunensis said.

Cera nod and fell asleep together with Miku and the trio.

At the door, Lunensis open the door to find Don and his family!

"Don!" Lunensis exclaimed.

"Hi, Lunensis. Long time no see. Aine and I came to visit. I hope we're not intruding." Don said.

"What brings you here? Our meeting plan to your house got canceled."

"Well, since your daughter caught in some sort incident, so we decided to go to you instead. Oh and my son here would like to give her something." Don pat his son.

"Oh this is your son? He's cute!" Maia said in awe.

"Thank you. This is Towa. He's in the same class as your daughter." Aine said.

"Oh so he's transfered to our daughter's school and in the same class." Lunensis said.

"Um... Hi, Uncle and Auntie. I'm Towa Aishiro and I'm friends with Cera." Towa said shyly. "Here, I made this for Cera. Could you please give it to her?" He hold out a folded origami paper of a bird to Cera's parents.

"Why that's very kind of you. I'll go give it to her." Maia smile as she carry the paper to Cera's bedroom.

After Maia's out of sight, Don talked to Lunensis maybe after Cera gets better, then all of their families could hang out. Lunensis agreed to it and ends the conversation with them leaving.

At Don's house in his son's bedroom, Towa and Archen were getting ready for bed while they pray for Cera to get better. Before that though, Towa took out a paper and stare at it intensely.

"Cera..."

It's a picture of Cera smiling in the forest where he found her but it's incomplete. There's just something he needed to add in before coloring it.

From a small peak of Towa's bedroom door, his parent's were watching their son without him noticing. Don grin while Aine giggle. If they have to guess, their son could be in love with Cera.

"I can't believe our son has change so much after making friends with Cera." Aine ask her husband.

"Yes. He used to be so withdrawn but now look at him. He starts to smile more and becomes more open with himself." Don agree. "If we meet up with Lunensis and Maia's daughter again, we'll give our most gratitude to her."

"Yeah. Not only that I hope she'll support Towa in the future as well." Aine smile.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Don grin.

"Hehe, you know I do." Aine grin back as the couple giggle.

**XXX**

**Here's part 3. I add some love theme in it for Cera since I'm curious whether if she ever had some male friends in her time and this is something that I come up with.****Here we have Don with his own family. Don's wife, Aine, she's Don's childhood friend other than Lunensis, they started going out sometime after Lunensis and Maia started dating.**

**Despite their child's dinosaur partner isn't a Cryolophosaurus like his parents, I choose an Archaeopteryx because he'll be the love interest of Miku despite being different species except there's some similarities between them being bird-like and have feathers. As for the reason how they became partners, let's say he found it injured himself and he healed it. Furthermore, both Cryolophosaurus (In Normal not Secret) and Archaeopteryx are a healing type.**

**If you want to know more how Towa looks like, you can check out Monet Tsukushi character from Magic-kyun Renaissance including the sound of his voice. But I don't own it!**

**For Pachycephalosaurus name, I named it "Panchy" since it's a pun of the word "Punch", isn't it funny! Also because I see from Power Rangers Dino Thunder, the Pachycephalo Zord is used for punching attacks.**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks. The Secret Dinosaurs are an important part of my story so they'll be more to it even after I complete the story.**

**Finally the D Team and Alpha Gang's, the reason will come up sooner or later.**

**Anonymous**

**I see some fan art of other chibi dinosaurs or just use your imagination!**

**Craig's relative are from the Earth Section. His debut is in Chapter 15!**


	18. Cera and Miku Childhood Memory Part 4

**Cera and Miku C.M Pt.4: Rainbow Cure**

**(THE NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING)**

Because of the dirty cold water Cera got splashed by her 2 jealous girl classmates, Cera caught a terrible fever and right now she's in bed coughing badly.

"Cough... Cough..." Cera sigh as she coughs.

Next to Cera's bed, Maia was checking Cera's temperature using the thermometer.

"Oh dear, it's really high. You need to take some medicine." Maia said to Cera.

Just then, Lunensis come by to check on how's things are going. "Dear, how's Cera's condition?"

"Not too good, Honey. Because of what happened yesterday, Cera caught a high fever." Maia said the bad news.

"Oh. That is bad news. I'm really sorry, Cera." Lunensis walk up to Cera laying in bed as he pet her head gently.

Cera shook her head. "You didn't do anything bad, Daddy. It just happened so suddenly. If only I noticed it earlier, then this wouldn't have happen."

"Oh Cera. You're such a good girl." Lunensis smile. "Oh that's right! Cera, I was wondering if I could borrow Miku. Just for today."

"Miku?" Cera said as her Microraptor fly to her bedside table.

"What do you need Miku for, dear?" Maia ask.

"It's a secret. You just have to wait until this afternoon." Lunensis wink.

The mother and daughter are getting confuse.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to hurt Miku. I'm just asking Miku for a favor only she can do." Lunensis assured.

"Really?" Cera said.

"Really!" Lunensis convincingly nod.

Seeing how serious Lunensis answer, Cera agree. "OK, Daddy. I'll let you borrow Miku. Please be careful."

"I promise. Nothing bad will happen to her."

With that, Miku under Cera's command, she fly up into her partner's father's shoulder as they get ready to head out after saying goodbye.

"Mommy, what do you think Daddy wants to do with Miku?" Cera question.

"I don't really know. But don't worry, Cera. I'm sure your father will take care of Miku in his work on... whatever he has to do." Maia softly laugh but then back to her compose mode. "Now then, I'll go make some porridge for you while doing the rest of the chores. You just rest up for now, alright." She tuck Cera comfortable with her blanket.

"OK, Mommy."

Before she exit the room, Maia suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, that's right. Here." Maia took out 2 Dinoshots. One is pink and the other is white.

"Dinoshots?"

"Hehe. If your condition's getting bad, just use your Dinoshot to call me and I'll be there." Maia place the White Dinoshot next to Cera's pillow.

Cera nod with a happy smile.

**XXX **

Meanwhile Lunensis brought Miku to the Rainbow Incubator to go meet Raina, the professor that turns dinosaurs into cards. Since Miku's already old enough, she's ready to be turned into a card and be use for Cera's Dinoshot just like everyone else.

At the laboratory, Lunensis and Miku are already with Raina discussing about the Microraptor's characteristics.

"Hm... Well well... This is the first time I've meet a Microraptor. She's beautiful." Raina compliments as she observes Miku.

Miku feels kind of shy being carefully observing by a scientist or professor.

"Thanks Professor Raina, Cera takes really good care of Miku. I promise my daughter that I'd be careful with her. So, please..." Lunensis took out 3 move cards from his pocket and show it to her.

"These are..." Raina look at each of the 3 cards carefully. They are Energy Equalizer, Power Siphon and Parasitic Perch.

"I've done a bit of research about Microraptors myself. I know that Microraptor's name means 'small theif' and probably with her small size, she may be in a disadvantage against large opponents. I've thought hard long enough and Miku deserves something more. Special powers Miku could use to help others and protect Cera at the same time." Lunensis said.

"Why that's very thoughtful of you. I'm sure this little one will be very thankful of you Champion Lunensis." Raina smile then continue. "Let's do it. Right this way."

With that decision made, Lunensis and Raina head for the card-changing machine. Miku enter the machine nervously after Lunensis encouraged her that this is for Cera's sake.

"OK, now that the Microraptor's in place and the 3 move cards inserted. Let's light it up!" Raina commence as she start up the machine.

The machine sparks and light shines enveloping Miku as she screech. The 3 move cards are now fused together with Miku, granting her powers she could use on her own or in Cera's command.

**POOF**

"Success!" Raina shout.

The smoke clear off revealing Miku shine in rainbow aura as she felt something powerful inside her. She feel like she could do anything to make sure she and Cera are always together.

"Miku?" Lunensis call out.

Miku gratefully chirp at him as she fly off to his shoulder.

"Now let's see your card form, shall we?" Lunensis took out his own white Dinoshot and press the button changing Miku into a card.

Miku glows rainbow and into her card form. Her card has change into a Secret Element.

"Miku... You were brave today. Please protect my daughter from any danger... Forevermore." Lunensis smile with Raina watching him.

"Lunensis... Maia... The 2 of you really are a match made in heaven." Raina thought in her head recalling Maia's kind deed with the Pawpawsaurus years ago.

**(AT CERA'S)**

Meanwhile Maia was making porridge in a pot while doing her other household chores.

"Mmm... Smells good. Now the porridge's done and the medicine bottle in place, I'm sure Cera will get better nice and slowly." Maia smile as she carry the tray into her daughter's bedroom.

Meanwhile in Cera's bedroom, Cera was still in bed a little bit better but still sick. The Deinonychus trio were keeping her company in Miku's absence, cheering their partner's child.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The door open and Maia enter. "Cera, how are you feeling?"

"Mommy, a little bit alright but still dizzy." Cera said as she try to sit up.

"I made some porridge and here's the medicine. Here you go." Maia put the tray on the table.

First before taking the medicine, Maia help feed Cera the porridge. Cera slowly take every last bite of the porridge then take the liquid medicine and some water.

"There you go, Cera. You're a good girl." Maia pet Cera's head lovingly, congratulate her for finishing everything.

Cera sigh and smile at her mother.

"Now that you've finished your food and medicine. Rest up well and you'll be fine by tomorrow."

Cera nod. "Mommy, when will Daddy and Miku be home?"

"Mm, probably soon. Don't worry, just be patient. They'll be back home without a doubt."

Cera starting to miss Miku as time flies but nod and wait patiently for her partner and father to come home as she sleeps.

The Deinonychus trio seeing that Cera's asleep, they followed Maia downstairs to not bother her.

**XXX **

Downstairs, the trio help each other to finish the chores Maia asked them to do and now they're resting in the living room with satisfaction on their faces for a job well done even being praised by Maia.

"Good job the 3 of you. I couldn't have done it without you all helping me." Maia praise them as they shyly blush.

"Now all I have to do now is to make some lunch when Lunensis and Miku comes back." Maia said as she head for the kitchen.

"Let us help too."

"Oh yes, please!"

"Let's!"

The trio follow. In the kitchen, Maia look in the kitchen and sees some ingredients perfect for a curry.

"Let's see... I have chicken, carrots, potatoes and oh no... there's no more milk! I have to go out and buy some more. But..." Maia said as she check the ingredients but realized there's no milk left. She could go out and buy more but she can't leave Cera still sick in bed.

"What should I do?" Maia ponder.

**DING DONG~**

Suddenly the door bell rings just before the trio could suggest they would look after Cera.

"Oh I wonder who could it be?" Maia head to the door with the trio following her.

She open the door to find Wanda, surprising her.

"Hey there, Maia!" Wanda wave.

"Wanda! What brings you here? I already inform you that I'll be taking a day off taking care of my sick daughter."

"Well here's the thing..." Wanda show Maia the Secret Dinosaurs, confusing her a bit.

Wanda explain that while the baby dinosaurs were doing alright with Cosmo briefly, however as for the Secret Dinosaurs, they seem to be bored and restless with Maia or Cera not around to play with them and for some reason they can't seem to calm down no matter what.

"Is that so?"

"So... I know how much they, especially the Deinonychus trio likes you and your daughter, Cera really much. Just until she gets better, I decided to bring them all to help give her a get well gift and they all agreed."

"Why how thoughtful of them." Maia compliment. "I was about to go out to buy milk for the curry for lunch before my husband gets home. But having them watching over Cera isn't a bad idea. Thanks Wanda. I'll tell them to watch over her while I go shopping." Maia take the cards from Wanda and Summon them in adult form outside the open-space garden forest.

**ROAR**

The Secret Dinosaurs all made their appearance as they roar loud. Their loud roar caught Cera's attention.

"Shh... Please not so loud. Cera's still sleeping." Maia shush and they calm themselves after realizing that they're at their destination.

After Maia got their attention, she ask them a favor to guard Cera and the mansion while she's away shopping.

Hearing her important favor, they salute themselves to guard their mission with all their Dino heart.

With that in final, Maia now set off to go shopping while Wanda return to her work and make sure her husband didn't do anything dangerous when she's away.

**XXX**

Meanwhile at Cera's school, the bell rings signaling the end of school hours. After informed that Cera's sick with a fever, Dorothy decides to collect some seashells from her beach while Towa decides on choosing a flower as get well gift for Cera.

Towa was looking for a flower that's just right to give to an ill friend. It just so happens that his mother owns a flower shop.

While deciding, Towa spots an Anemone flower. "Anemone..."

"Towa, have you decided on a flower yet?" Aine said.

"Well... How about this one?" Towa point to an Anemone flower.

"An Anemone. Hmm... I think it's a good idea. In the language of flowers, Anemone flowers have 'protection against disease' in its meaning and it sometimes used as a stay well gift for anyone trying to avoid illness." Aine said knowing the flower's meaning.

Aine love flowers and she memorized every flower's meanings especially their colours. This is very useful when gifting someone with flowers. Towa's father, Don loves that about her. A Love Master and a Flower meaning expert makes a perfect couple.

"Are you sure, Mom?"

"I know it. As a florist, I'm never wrong." Aine said confidently.

"Hm... OK then. But what color should I pick?"

"Let's see..."

Right now the only colors Aine have in stock are red, blue and purple.

Red is a symbol of romance and love. It always used as Valentine's Day bouquet. Color red can also be a symbol of aggression and power, but since Anemones are small, gentle flowers she doesn't have to worry about the meaning.

Blue symbolizes trust, authority and intelligence. He can gift a bouquet of blue Anemone flowers to someone he love and respect, and to someone you have been dying to see. The blue one is also a symbol of anticipation and excitement.

Finally the color purple usually symbolizes honor, royalty, beauty and status. Purple Anemone flower is definitely more extravagant and interesting. Some cultures even link the purple Anemone flower to feelings of excitement and anticipation. One can gift a gorgeous bouquet of Anemone flowers to someone you have been dying to see and talk to.

While Aine helps her son choosing a color, she realized something. Red and blue colors matches the color of Cera's and Towa's hair! Also, when red and blue are mix together, they turn into the color purple.

"Why don't you give her all 3 of them?"

"Really?" Towa ask.

Aine nod as she gather the red, blue and purple Anemone flowers and arrange them into a bouquet. "Tada! Look, isn't it beautiful?"

The bouquet's been arranged beautifully even Towa's amazed. "It is! Thanks Mom!

"You're welcome, sweetie. Here, you better give it to Cera." Aine wink.

Towa just smile ignoring the meaning of his mother's wink. After getting the flowers, Towa went out to meet up with Dorothy so they could get to Cera's home and give her the gifts.

Meanwhile, Dorothy already collected enough pretty shells and just in time too, Towa finally arrive.

"Hey Towa, good timing. I got some pretty seashells for Cera." Dorothy show her shell she collected.

"Well I got her these flowers for her." Towa show the bouquet of Anemones.

"Woo, pretty Anemones! Very nice! Come on, let's go to Cera's place!"

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Cera feeling a little better from the fever, she got out of bed and check herself in the mirror. She smile to herself and know that she'll be just fine and be able to go to school tomorrow.

"Cera!"

Cera turn around and open the window from where her name got called with a mix of roaring. To her surprise, she sees all of her Secret Dinosaur friends outside her window!

"Everyone!" Cera happily shout out.

"We came to visit!" Theo said.

"And we have a get-well performance show for you!" Panchy said as he shines his dome-head like a spotlight to show it.

"Ta-da!"

It's like a stage with the trees and boulders they all built together.

"Wow!" Cera awed.

"Introducing, 'The Secret Dinosaurs' Friend Get-Well Performance Show'!" Panchy announced. "Now then, let's set this stage on fire! Oh but not literally. We're going to put on a show for our dear friend Cera off her fever! I'm your host and judge, Panchy Pachycephalosaurus! If you put on a show that's lame, I'm going to blast you off the stage!"

"Hey! Since when did you get to decide that?!" Peter said in protest.

"I do! Besides, my light could damage the house by mistake if I stand in the light." Panchy stated.

"He's got a point there." Crystal agree.

"Now then, let's get on with the show! Starting off with the Pawpawsaurus family!" Panchy begins.

"Showtime!"

"All right here we go!" Paul and Pearl come forward with Peter behind them. "Pawpawsaurus ventriloquism show!"

Peter stood behind his parents out of sight while he do all the talk of imitating his parent's voice.

"Hey Pearl, what sound does a bell make?"

"Cl-arr-ng!"

"Um, what comes after the Year of the rabbit?"

"Dr-oar-gon!"

"How do lemons taste?"

"S-oarr!"

"OK then..." Peter jump up front. "Who is this?"

"Pe-toarr!"

"Ta-da!" That ends Pawpawsaurus family's performance.

"Wow, that's so funny. I like it!" Cera cheer and the Pawpawsaurus bow down.

"Well. OK then, now next up is Theo Therizinosaurus' Tai Chi!" Panchy announced show 2.

"Oh boy, it's my turn!" A Chinese music plays as Theo does his Tai Chi dance.

"Its slow, but graceful. Bravo Theo!"

"Thank you, Cera. That's how Therizinosaurus moves." Theo thank.

"Moving on next is the stand-up comedy!"

"Comedy? That's my cue!" Magnus exciting start his turn. "OK, who's my partner?"

A blizzard blown as a Crystal Cryolophosaurus appear from it. "Here!"

"Brr! Don't appear out of nowhere like tha-!" Magnus try to slap her but... He stop midway as he pants.

"So... What do we do now?" Crystal said innocently.

"Like what Panchy said, a stand-up comed-!" He try to slap again but fail again.

Everyone knows what's wrong as they said the same sentence at the same time. "Oh no! Magnus' arms are too short that he couldn't slap Crystal!"

"OK, let's do some cheers. Stand-up! Stand-up! Stand-up! **(Pun: Banzai=Cheers and Manzai=Stand-up)** " Crystal continues on the show.

"What are you, an idiot?!" Magnus is getting hot and irritated.

"Don't say that word. Only BAD humans do."

"Shut up! Grr...! I want to slap her! I want to slap her so bad I could EXPLODE!" Magnus really look like about to explode but suddenly a cold chilling breeze made Magnus frozen in ice.

"Cool off, Magnus. I'm doing my part so just chill out." Crystal said with a smirk.

Feeling even more irritating, Magnus break free and slap Crystal off using his tail! "Why you... IDIOT!"

"Kyaa!" Crystal got knock off the stage.

"I was able to slap her!" Magnus said in relief. But not long he too got knock off the stage himself by Panchy's head strike. "Gah!"

"You're not suppose to hit Crystal that hard! Cera's doesn't like violence! Look at her!" Panchy angrily said.

Magnus realizing his mistake, he apologized to Cera and to Crystal too for losing his temper. "Sorry."Magnus sincerely apologize.

"It's alright, Magnus." Cera forgive him.

"Me too." Crystal said.

"Alright then, for the finale... We have Dino, Dano and Sue the ninja Deinonychus Trio!" Panchy announced the last performance.

"Guys, it's our turn!"

"Yeah, let's go!

"Yes!"

The trio start off with quick dashing, showing off their speed and agility. After that Dano and Sue lift Dino on their backs balancing him as they yell out. "Let's go! We are the Ninja Deinonychus Trio!"

"We like to say... Get well soon Cera! Our beloved partner's hatchling!" The trio begin their speech.

"Let's be brave!"

"Open the door to your heart!"

"Together with us! Face your courage and dash!"

"Wow, that's amazing! Hooray, Dino! Dano! Sue!" Cera cheer.

"How was our get-well performance?" Panchy ask hoping Cera feels better.

"Really amazing! Thank you very much for the performance! I really enjoy it!" Cera smile.

The Secret Dinosaurs congratulate each other for a job well done. Their show performance made Cera feel really happy and looks like she's getting better.

Suddenly, Dano and Sue senses something. They snuck away to check out what's making them anxious.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Maia already bought everything needed to make curry for lunch. As she was walking back home, she found Cera's friends, Dorothy and Towa being confronted by Dano and Sue.

"Kyaa. Forgive us. We're Cera's friends and we have get-well gifts to give her!" Dorothy scream while Towa shiver in fright.

Maia sees this and quickly run to stop them. "Dano! Sue!"

Hearing their names called, Dano and Sue immediately back off and as they bow down.

"What happened?" Towa said.

"Sorry about that, Dano and Sue are just guarding the house. I'm sorry they scared you." Maia apologize.

"It's alright. Mrs Sauria, are they always this protective?" Dorothy said.

"Only when it involves my daughter and I. So Dorothy and Towa, what brings you here?" Maia giggled

"We have presents for her!" Dorothy and Towa show.

"How nice of you. Thanks. Say, why don't you 2 come inside and I'll serve you some tea." Maia offer.

"It's alright, I have to help my parents with the restaurant." Dorothy politely declined.

"How about you, Towa?"

"Fine. I'll stay... just for a while." Towa accept shyly.

Maia assure the Deinonychus duo that Towa's harmless to them as the 2 head back to their brother and Maia escorts the boy inside.

**XXX**

In Cera's bedroom, after all the show the Secret Dinosaurs put on, Dino was taking a nap together with Cera. Noticing Dino's siblings return, he wake up with Dano and Sue's return and inform him that 1 of Cera's friends enter the house with Maia's consent while the others stayed outside resting from their performance.

"Hm... So you're saying 1 of Cera's friends came to visit?" Dino comfirming.

"Yes."

"That's what we said."

"Well that's fine. Since her friends are nice, and Maia trusts them. I have no doubt about it." Dino said.

"But this one's a male and a face we never seen before." Dano stated.

"It is."

"A male? Cera never made a male friend before." Dino recall hearing Cera never made an official friend with the boys in her school because of how attractive and smart she was exactly like how Maia experience.

Suddenly the door open revealing Maia and the unknown male friend they're discussing about. Cera heard the door open, she open her eyes and sees her mother and... Towa!

"Hi, Cera. How are you feeling?" Maia ask.

"Hi, Cera. I came to visit." Towa said shyly as he walk towards Cera's bed.

The Deinonychus trio caught Maia's signal to come to her, they dash off to her side and pet them affectionly. "Come you 3, help me finish making lunch, I'm making your favorite~. Oh and to the others outside too!"

Excited, the 3 follow Maia downstairs help preparing food for everyone.

"Hi Towa. It's the first time you come to visit, right?"

"Yes, it is. Here this is for you." Towa show Cera the bouquet and Dorothy's seashells.

"Both are beautiful. I'm guessing these shells must belong to Dorothy." Cera guess with Towa nodding.

Cera then smell the flower bouquet. "Mmm. They smell nice. Anemone..."

"Anemone in the flower of language means 'protection against illness' that's what my Mom told me. I give you these in hope for you to get well soon." Towa said the flower's meaning.

"Thank you Towa. I love it." Cera smile.

"Oh Cera. Your smile really is beautiful. Red, blue and purple Anemone has my message for you. That you are the person I've been waiting to meet. Not only your smile, but your heart too. When I grow up, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Until then... I'll say these words only to you when that time comes." Towa thought out in his heart.

Later that night after Towa and the Secret Dinosaurs (except Deinonychus Trio) left, Lunensis and Miku got back home.

Lunensis went up to Cera's bedroom with Miku on his shoulders. They sigh sweetly to find Maia sleeping with Cera peacefully.

"Here Dear, you wouldn't want to catch a cold." Lunensis take off his jacket and place it on his wife's back. He then look at Cera's peaceful sleeping face. "Hmm. Your fever's starting to go down. You're so strong Cera, I'm proud of you. My precious princess." He gently stroke her head.

Miku chirp happy, knowing her partner will be cured in no time. She glide off and curl herself closer on Cera's pillow as she sleeps.

Tomorrow will be an even better day for the O' Sauria family

**XXX**

**Part 4 is here. Probably I have 1 or 2 more chapters to go before moving on to my next story. Here's where how Miku got turn into a Secret Dinosaur, I hope you like how it turns out unlike Dr Z's way of doing it.**

**How do like the Secret Dinosaurs' performance? I left Panchy out because of his bright light shining in his dome-head that blinds the sight who look into it. No offense for Panchy but it's true!**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks very much. He will have more appearance in the next story.**

**Maybe I'll try to add Apatosaurus in. But only as a Water Dinosaur!**

**As for the villains, maybe I could put 1 or 2 of them together. You can help me choose too if you like since I can't decide which is better. They'll be the antagonist for the second story.**

**Lastly for that, the reason for their eternal life of Secret Dinosaurs, the answer will come up on the second story. Please be patient.**

**Guest**

**That would be nice but the one I wrote down was just from the dinosaurs' point of view since they news they heard didn't really have all the details. **


	19. Cera and Miku Childhood Memory Part 5

**Cera and Miku C.M Pt.5: Haunted Museum **

**(A YEAR LATER)**

In the garden of the mansion, Cera(age 8) and Miku were having a picnic together with the Deinonychus Trio.

"Yummy! What a beautiful day today." Cera happily said as she took a bite of a toast with butter.

The dinosaur friends all roar happy in response.

"Cera~!"

"Hm?" Cera turn to the sound of the voice calling her and found her mother coming towards her. "Mommy!"

"I see you're having a good time." Maia said with a smile as she join her daughter's picnic.

"Yes, I am." Cera smile back. "Eating food together with dinosaur friends outside in nature was very relaxing and refreshing."

The Deinonychus trio and Miku all purr affectionately to their partners.

"You are so right. I'm proud to have dinosaur friends like Dino, Dano and Sue. They're the best friends I ever had since the day I met them." Maia smile at them.

"I'm proud to have Miku as my partner too." Cera stroke Miku's head. "Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, darling?"

"Well, I was wondering. Since Mommy already has a Dinosaur partner long like Daddy and everyone else, did you ever make the 3 do things like battle?" Cera question honestly.

Maia widen her eyes a bit to be ask by that question, but she just smile as the trio huddle each other and Maia embrace them. "To be honest, I don't really like battling and fighting."

"Why? Is it because Mommy's scared that they'll get hurt?" Cera ask.

"That's one. But it's something more than that. I've seen lots of Dino battles in tournaments that your father participated years ago." Maia answers from how she felt.

Maia reveal that battling with dinosaurs in tournaments was an OK idea to prove the bond between people and dinosaurs. However the many battles she saw, some people treated their dinosaurs poorly like pushing them to their limit without rest and even punishing them for their weakness.

The Deinonychus trio already told Maia about how they were treated years ago from their human who so-called parent in their childhood and they still hated it. When they reach adulthood, during 1 time when the human parent reunite with them, they took revenge by beating 'him' up.

It was then until Maia came into their lives and they instantly took a liking to her because she gave them the love they so long desire, but most importantly, Maia can understand dinosaurs' feelings and so the 3 decided to make themselves Maia's official dinosaur partners. Not only that, they became the first Secret Dinosaur to have a human partner.

After Maia said her answer, Cera felt sympathy for the Deinonychus trio. Cera wondered in the future, when she grow up and be a Fossil Fighter or Dino Duelist just like her father one day, she'll always remember the most important thing; show respect for the dinosaur partners and vice versa.

At night, Cera was tuck to bed when Lunensis came back home to say his goodnight.

"How was your day, Cera?" Lunensis said.

"It was good." Cera smile. "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Oh, about what?" Lunensis sit on the side of the bed.

Cera tell her father all about the conversation she had with Maia about what happen if dinosaurs were treated badly by their human partners.

"Oh that? Well... I've heard some stories about it. My father once told me a story about it from many, many years ago."

"You mean, my grandfather?"

"Yes. At first it was just a story but who knows..." Lunensis thought out.

"Oh please tell me! I want to know!" Cera beg.

"Well alright then, it could be your bedtime story." Lunensis then began the story he recalled.

Lunensis told Cera about once in a long time ago, dinosaurs being abandoned by humans all died together in 1 place where no one would ever notice. Losing all hope to continue living, they accept their fate to die. When one day, some people had saw some dead bodies all together in 1 place together. The people felt sorry or pity for them if they had found them earlier. So to respect them, they buried all the dead bodies in the ground they died. Until this day, nobody knows where their graves were but he heard rumors that 1 of the museums were built where their graves stands. He even heard that the despair souls of abandoned dinosaurs became a curse and form a monster called "Terrorsaurus". A Pterosaur with a power that shoots threads like a spider.

"Terrorsaurus? Is it real?" Cera said.

"Well I'm not sure about it myself. After all it's just a story." Lunensis shrug.

"What happens next?"

Lunensis continue the part about Terrorsaurus. He heard that people who dares to find the museum that was built where the abandoned dinosaurs graves were would be capture in the webs and feathers of Terrorsaurus and be eaten alive, never to be heard from again.

"That was so scary." Cera shiver as she and Miku embrace each other.

"Don't worry about it too much. It's just a story."

Lunensis reassure. "Well goodnight then. See you tomorrow." He pet his daughter's head and head off to his bedroom.

After he left, Cera put Miku on her dino bed basket as they get ready to sleep.

"Miku, do you think Terrorsaurus is real?" Cera ask.

"I don't know. You Dad said it's just a story. But from how I hear, I felt so sorry for those dinosaurs that died." Miku pitied.

"Me too. But even if it's just a story, I would like to see Terrorsaurus myself." Cera said boldly.

**XXX**

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

After school, Cera, Dorothy and Towa (without their dinos) are going to hang out in the Ancient Time Museum where they'll be spending the day together to draw a picture of their favorite history.

Inside the building, they head for the 7 treasure relics the 3 decided on. Dorothy, as a lover of the ocean sea chose the Caribbean Sea in the year 1718.

Towa dreams to be a great artist in the future, he chose Paris, France in the year 1615. After all, France is also called the city of flowers and the city of love. Because her mother's a florist, he drew many pictures of flowers especially learning their meaning and his father's a Love Master, he learned a lot of love tips from him just like himself when he was young. But because Towa's still young, he kept love aside for now until he's old enough to do it.

As for Cera, she choose Ancient China in the year 636 A.D. She chose China because she learned that Microraptors and their fossils were in China many years ago. She sees from the information panel that the fruit grown from that tree gives eternal youth and life.

After they finish their drawings, the 3 friends all meet up at the hallway entrance to show each other which treasure relic they drew.

Suddenly, the lights went out!

"Ahh! The lights!" Cera and Dorothy scream.

"Attention all customers, there's some light mechanic difficulties. Please stay calm until then." The male voice from the speaker said.

"Well looks like they're working on the light problems." Towa said in relief.

"But it's still dark. I'm scared." Dorothy said but then she smile as she take something out of her backpack. "Tada!" She flash a flashlight and turn it on.

"Ohh!" Cera awe.

"Why would you bring a flashlight anyway?" Towa question.

"Just in case we're coming home late or even a blackout happen. It's always good to be prepared." Dorothy said proudly.

"You're always prepare for anything." Cera compliment.

Dorothy guide Cera and Towa someplace to rest while waiting for the lights to come back. As she's using a flashlight, the light flash something and she screams.

"Kyaa! Something's there! What is it?!" Dorothy frightened as she hug Cera.

"Don't be scared, Dorothy. It's just a Dinosaur skeleton." Cera said calmly as Dorothy take a peek. "It's a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Looks like we've entered the Dinosaur exhibit."

"Oh. That was close." Dorothy sigh.

Just in time, the lights finally come back. "Thanks for your patience. We've fixed the lights. Please continue on learning the history." The announcer from the speaker said.

"Looks like the lights are back." Towa said.

"Yes it is. But since we're in the Dinosaur exhibit, why don't we take this last look before we head home." Cera suggest.

"Yeah, we should." Dorothy agree.

"Alright then, me too." Towa join in.

The 3 take a look around the dinosaur exhibit. They already saw Tyrannosaurus Rex, so first they take a look at it first. The information panel said that this dinosaur's name was Terry that belongs to the Alpha Gang, the henchman of Dr.Z the Dinosaur King. The other 2 dinosaurs they possess were Spinosaurus named Spiny and Saichania named Tank.

Across them, there were 3 dinosaurs that belonged to the D Team and that their D Lab had evolve into a Dream Dinosaur Element Institute which Cera heard from her mother. The dinosaurs across the Alpha Gang were a Triceratops named Chomp, a Carnotaur named Ace and a Parasaurolophus named Paris.

"Wow, the famous D Team and Alpha Gang dinosaurs all in 1 place in this exhibition!" Dorothy squel.

"Yeah." Towa nod.

While Dorothy and Towa were admiring the dinosaur skeletons, Cera heard some sort of voice.

'Be nicer to us~'

'Don't be selfish~'

"Guys, did you hear that?" Cera said to her friends.

"Huh?"

"Um... I don't think so."

"Really? I thought I heard something." Cera thought she heard something.

Just then, the voice she heard looks like it's coming from an open room in the middle of the wall between Spinosaurus and Carnotaur.

"Sounds like it's coming from there." Cera walk towards the room.

"Cera?"

"Wait for us!"

Dorothy and Towa follow Cera but little do they know, the owner of the museum spotted them. "Hm?"

**XXX**

"Wow, it's a room of tapestries!" Cera said in amazement.

The wall are filled with colorful tapestries. Each tapestry is a picture of dinosaur elements and the dinosaurs of their elements.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Hmm. Very artistic."

"Ah! A weaving loom!" Cera cried walking to it. "How nostalgic. My great-grandmother has 1 in her home." She said.

"A weaving loom?" Dorothy and Towa said.

"Yes. We would weave tapestries with 1." Cera recall the memories of the wonderful times her great-grandmother and her weaving tapestries while the dinosaurs watch.

"Wow~"

Suddenly, a female voice echo. "Terror~!"

"Eh?! W-Who said that?!" Dorothy said in fear.

"I have no use for selfish humans!" The female voice said in anger as she show herself.

The angry female voice make her appearance. She has dark black body of a Pterosaur but have wings with feathers and a tail. "I am Terrorsaurus !"

Her appearance made everyone scream including the owner who was hiding.

"No way! So the story my Daddy told me was true!" Cera realized.

"Y-You mean... That's the cursed Terrorsaurus!" Dorothy and Towa point.

"Be nicer to Dinosaurs!" The Terrorsaurus shoot a thick thread from her beak and aim them towards her enemies.

"Watch out!" Towa push Cera out of the way and they crash on to the floor.

"Don't be selfish!" She fired it towards Dorothy who was frozen in fear.

"Kyaa! I'm scared!" Dorothy scream as she hang beside Terrorsaurus.

"This is the curse of the dinosaurs that has been pushed around by their humans!" As she said that the spirits of all the dinosaurs appear like ghosts all looking in despair.

"This is bad!" Towa said as he hug Cera to protect her. Behind him, Cera saw the threads the monster missed. It form a spider web and it sparkles making Cera awe.

"Pay us better!" The thread shoot again firing at Cera and Towa.

"Watch out!" Towa bravely got up and spread his arms to stop. "Stop it!"

"Towa!" Unfortunately the thread bind Towa too and hang next to Dorothy.

"It's so tight! I can't move!" Towa struggle.

"Terrorsaurus, please stop it! Let my friends go!" Cera plead.

"I'm tired of hearing the requests of humans. I'll also hogtie you created from the dinosaur curse." Terrorsaurus refused then she fire another thread and bind Cera around her waist but her arms. "Now then, I'll begin my meal with you!"

"A cursed thread..." Cera hold some of the thread and look at it.

"Yes. This is the hatred of dinosaurs who have been pushed around by their humans years ago." Terrorsaurus said in anger as her eyes light up.

The light from her eyes shine on the thread somehow made Cera pity them. "But it's so pretty." Cera said as she could see many sparkles shine on the threads in different colors.

This made Terrorsaurus caught off her guard as she let Cera down. "Huh?! What did you say?"

"This thread is really beautiful. I want to make a tapestry out of this thread." Cera's eyes sparkle as she said that and began to take the loosen threads and work on it with the weaving loom.

"Cera?" Dorothy and Towa look confuse.

As Cera began to work while singing using the thread from Terrorsaurus and the weaving loom. She sings and sings until the tapestry is finally finished! Her song even made the Terrorsaurus and dinosaur spirits calm.

"Tada! Look how pretty it is. My friends and I sing like this as we weave at my great-grandparents house too." Cera show the complete tapestry. She made a picture of Terrorsaurus with her name and for the background has feathers in it. The tapestry even sparkle with colors of the rainbow.

"My cursed thread can be this beautiful!" Terrorsaurus blush and her eyes sparkles in admiration.

"How pretty." Dorothy and Towa too were amazed.

"It is. This power really isn't cursed. It really is the pure feelings of the dinosaurs cheering on their human partners. I guess they are some who really loves them from the bottom of their hearts!" Terrorsaurus cry in tears of joy as she shines and dissappear in sight along with the happy-face of the dinosaur spirits.

With them gone, Dorothy and Towa were free! Dorothy congratulate Cera for her bravery while Towa smile with his heart.

"Pterantula..."

"Congratulations." A voice appear from behind the kids. It's a bespectacled woman in a uniform. "I'm the owner of this museum. I would like to put that tapestry on display in the Ancient Time Museum. After what you did back there. I'm very much like to honor you."

"Thank you very much!" Cera smile.

After all that commotion, the 3 kids left the museum to head home. Oh! But before that, Cera ask the owner a condition for setting up that tapestry. The condition was not to reveal her name or the existence about the curse. The owner accept and of course the museum wouldn't want any thieves trying to steal and make some experiments on it.

**(THE NEXT DAY) **

Lots of people all gather around packed. They heard the news all about the mystery behind the strange voices and about the curse. The tapestry room was full of people who came to see the tapestry that show a sparkling picture of the mystery.

"Well, who would have thought that Cera actually see this with her own eyes. What one would never cease." Lunensis said impressly at the tapestry.

In the sky, you could see some dinosaur spirits looking all happy to be in peace

**XXX**

**Only 1 more chapter to go and it'll be complete. I add some mystery here. Since dinosaurs have souls and spirits, I thought about how they just like the human ghosts and spirits do to haunt. So this is the idea I came up.**

**Terrorsaurus**** may have similarities with the Dark Pterosaur like being black and in spirituality. They have differences: Dark Pterosaur cause destruction of the world, while Terrorsaurus ****haunts like a ghost for revenge.**

**Terrorsaurus ****is a combination of Pterosaur and the power of Tarantula. That's why it has power to shoot thread like a spider while it's appearance is a bird dinosaur.**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thank you very much for the compliments.**

**Well after this, there's 1 final chapter to write and then moving on to the "Secret Dinosaur Princess".**

**As for the villains, I think it's a lot to ask. But I think just 1 is enough so I choose the BR Brigade.**

**The BB Bandits only just make in a talk. Sorry about that.**

**Anonymous**

**Thanks for the advice. **


	20. Cera and Miku Childhood Memory Final

**Cera and Miku C.M Final: Until**** We Meet Again!**

At the Aishiro household, Towa and Archeon were at the garden watching the flowers planted by his mother.

"The flowers are pretty today. Right, Archeon?" Towa smile at Archeon and he chirp back.

Towa then grab his drawing pad and color pencils then begin to draw the flower garden. A while later, he finished it and bring his picture to his bedroom. He set it down on his table.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

A knock on the door and open revealing his mother, Aine.

"Towa, I brought you some cake." Aine said with a cupcake on a plate with a spoon.

"Thanks Mom." Towa take the cake and share it together with his Archaeopteryx.

Aine took a glance at the picture her son drew earlier. "How pretty. You drew our flower garden."

Towa nod as he eat the cake.

"Um, Towa. There's something I want to give you. Here." Aine show Towa a letter.

"What is it?" Towa take the letter and open it. "This is...!"

What's written in the letter surprise him. The letter says that Towa's been accepted to a prestigious art school in Paris, France!

**XXX**

**(AT DINO VILLAGE) **

Cera was skating in the ice pond made by Crystal Cryolophosaurus' "Frozen Glide". Cera was practicing balancing as she tries to skate on ice while Miku on Crystal's head watches.

"OK, OK. Now nice and slow. Put 1 foot... then glide". Cera said as she took her step by step practicing her skating.

Cera slowly and carefully glide on each foot. A couple of glides later, she finally got the hang of it and she finally skates beautifully and gracefully.

"I'm doing it! Look everyone, I'm skating!" Cera called out to the 2 Secret Dinosaurs.

"Wow, Cera. That was beautiful!" Miku cheer.

"Very nice! She learns fast!" Crystal said impressed.

Looking at Cera skating so happily, Crystal and Miku decided to join along! The 2 Secret Dinosaurs join Cera along with her ice skating. Crystal take off first and since she has great experienced of her ice powers, she's confident that she could ice skate too. Instantly, she got the skating perfectly. Miku seeing both Cera and Crystal skate so well, it's her turn to follow.

"Wow, Crystal's so good at it too! OK, it's my turn." Miku puff as she take the first step and glide. "Woah, it's so slippery. But it's so much fun!" Using her sharp claw feet for balance, she took the first glide and started to got it down.

Cera stop in the middle, back to the land out of the ice pond to rest and to her surprise, she found Miku ice skating along with Crystal. "Oh my, looks like the 2 of you are having fun too." She smile.

Miku and Crystal stop in the middle and found Cera waving at them. "Cera!" The female dinosaurs skate back to her side and join her to rest too.

After they finish playing ice skating, they took a lunch break from the picnic basket prepared by Maia. The 3 were having a wonderful time together.

Meanwhile from afar Towa and Archeon were watching from behind a tree. "There she is. What should I tell her?"

Towa recall his conversation with his mother, Aine earlier. Aine said that Towa and her would head to Paris, France next week while his father, Don stay behind in Saurus City to take charge of their house. Suddenly he remembered about Cera. It was only 3 years since he moved from Hokkaido but it's thanks to Cera that she became his first friend and also the first person he has feelings for.

While he was staring off, Magnus Megalosaurus spotted him. Magnus was curious about the boy but then he sees what the boy was staring it. He turn his head and to his shock it's Cera he's staring at.

Magnus' protective nature for Cera cause him to roar loudly, shocking everyone who hear him.

**ROAR**

"Ahh! W-what happened?!" Cera said in surprise as she with Miku and Crystal follow.

They found Magnus growling fiercely at a boy with an Archaeopteryx!

"Towa!" Cera exclaimed. "Magnus, stop that! This boy is my friend!" Cera then ordered the Megalosaurus to heel.

Magnus hearing Cera's voice, he stand down and back off.

"Towa, are you alright?" Cera ask.

"Hah, I thought I was going to get eaten. But thanks." Towa sigh in relief as he stand up and Cera nod.

"Crystal, please keep Magnus company while my friend and I make acquainted." Cera ask the Cryolophosaurus to keep Megalosaurus away and the 2 Secret Dinosaurs walk away.

"Wow, I knew you had ways with dinosaurs but never with a Secret one. That's amazing." Towa said impressively.

"Thanks. So, what brings you to Dino Village?"

"I ask your mother to tell me where you are and she escorted me here. So um, I have something important to tell you." Towa said.

"What is it?"

While Towa and Cera talk, Miku and Archeon left them alone to have a conversation of their own on a tree.

**(A WHILE LATER) **

"What?! You're moving to Paris?!" Cera said in surprise.

"Yes, I am. I've been accepted to a prestigious art school next week. So that's why I wanted to tell you about it."

"I'm happy for you. But I guess that's mean we won't be able to see each other in school or any other favorite places." Suddenly Cera remember something. "Next week... Hey, my 9th birthday is coming up next week!"

"Yeah, I guess that's true. W-wait, your birthday's next week?! That's the same day I'll be moving to Paris."

"So I guess that's mean I won't be able to attend." Towa said with pity.

"Say, why don't the 2 of us and our dinos spend the final week together before my birthday and your move." Cera suggest.

"OK. Sounds good. Let's go get our dinos." Towa and Cera then went off to look for Miku and Archeon.

Meanwhile, Miku and Archeon were at the Mood Rose garden taken care by the Pawpawsaurus family.

Archeon just like what Towa had said to Cera, he'll be moving to Paris with his partner and mother next week. Archeon was sad that he won't be able to see Miku until next week.

"Oh Archeon, don't be sad. We'll always be friends wherever we are." Miku comfort Archeon.

"But I don't want to forget you and me as well if we're apart for so long." Archeon cried.

"Don't cry, Archeon." Miku said.

On the ground, the adult Pawpawsaurus were watching everything and they could sense some love in the air.

"Aww, looks like that Archaeopteryx is in love." Pearl said.

"Say why not we help him with our power?" Paul suggest.

"What do you mean dear? You don't mean..." Pearl knew what her husband had in mind.

"Yes I do. Come on, dear. It's for the sake of love!" Paul plead.

"Oh alright. But let's not get this out of control like last time." Pearl said.

"Don't worry. As long as we still have these Mood Roses, we can cure him just as soon if things got too much." Paul calmly said.

With Pearl permission, the adult Pawpawsaurus hid themselves as they glow rainbow with hearts as they use the move 'Pawpaw Lovelove'. They aim the heart at Archeon as their target and without the bird dinosaurs noticing, Archeon got hit my the love move and fell in love instantly with the first being he sees, Miku!

"Oh, Miku. Did you know how much I love you?" Archeon said with a dreamy expression.

"W-what's going on, Archeon? Are you alright?" Miku said feeling a bit creep out.

"I love you, Miku!" Archeon suddenly hug Miku which caught her by surprise.

"A-Archeon?!" Miku blush.

The Pawpawsaurus smack their tail for a job well done.

After he let go, he suddenly starts to sing his love song for Miku and the scene change into serenade setting.

**[I love you so much]**

**#**I love you so much it makes me want to sing,

So much I want to embrace you in my wings,

I love you so much I want you to stay close to me,

I dedicate my life to you in a poetry.

When I open my eyes,

All I see is you!

You're so beautifully true-oo-oo.

(True-oo-oo) Pawpawsaurus chorus

I love you so much it makes me want to sing,

So much I want to embrace you in my wings,

Wherever you go I'll fly,

Together high in the sky!

Here we go!

I want to hold you tight,

And make me your colorful shiny knight!

(Shiny knight) Pawpawsaurus chorus

That's right!

I love you so much

(He loves you so much) Pawpawsaurus chorus

I love you so much

(He loves you so much) Pawpawsaurus chorus

I love you so much,

So much.**#**

Archeon finish his song and he hug Miku again but this time so hard, she's suffocating. "Can't breathe."

"What was that, Miku? I can't understand but whatever you say, it was adorable~." Archeon said in a sweet tone.

"Archeon, please that's enough hugging! You're starting to creep me out! Ugh, someone help me!" Miku shouted.

While Miku was struggling with the lovey-dovey Archeon. Meanwhile Peter with Cera and Towa earlier made to the Mood Rose Garden and seen what happened.

"Miku, what happen here?"

"Archeon, what are you doing hugging Miku like that?"

Peter walk up to the bird dinosaurs and try to listen what they were saying and bring it to Cera to translate.

"That's what happened? But how did this happen?" Cera said.

It seems that Archeon has been in love with Miku but strangely going overboard and starts to becoming creepy.

While Cera translated the dinosaurs' speech, Towa was surprise to know that his partner too had feelings for the Microraptor just like himself with Cera.

Just then Paul and Pearl appear and confess themselves that they were behind all this. Paul explained that he and Pearl realized that Archeon was already in love with Miku before and they were only giving him a bit dose of love using their 'Pawpaw Lovelove' attack secretly.

Cera was furious and scolded them for using their love powers that way. Peter's parents even get scolded by their son.

"We're really sorry. We really do. We just wanted to help." Paul apologized.

"But don't worry, we know a cure. You see those white roses right there?" Pearl continues.

"Yes."

"It's called a Mood Rose and they're the cure for our love spell. Just get Miku to present it to Archeon and he'll be cure immediately."

"OK, let's do it." Cera walk up to the rose and pick 1. She was awe by the rose's beauty and ask Miku to do the job. "Miku, here. Use this rose and Archeon will be cured in no time."

"O-OK." Miku use her beak to grab the rose and present it to Archeon.

Archeon take the Mood Rose with his beak changing the flower's color from white to pink and he went back to normal.

"Huh, W-what's going on? And why am I holding a rose?" Archeon look confuse.

"He's back to normal!" Everyone cheered.

"Look the Mood Rose changed from white to pink!" Peter exclaim.

"Pink roses means convey gentle emotions such as admiration, joy and gratitude. Pink roses also connote elegance and grace. It also means Perpetual relationship." Towa said the meaning of pink roses.

"Wow, that's what the pink rose symbolize." Cera said impressed.

"What does perpetual means?" Peter ask.

"Perpetual means 'Never ending' or 'changing'. In the pink rose case, it also means everlasting feelings for... each other." Cera explain but then he saw Towa pick a Mood Rose of his own too. Just like Archeon, his Mood Rose turn white to pink too.

"Towa?"

"My Mood Rose turn pink as well. Here Cera, this is for you. This is how I feel about you." Towa smile as he give Cera the rose.

"Oh Towa..." She carefully take the rose and she blush.

"Archeon and I both realize how we felt about you and Miku. At least these roses will help let us remember each other when we move to Paris." Towa said.

"Towa. Miku and I will always remember you and Archeon. Here, you keep the other pink rose." Cera give Miku's pink Mood Rose that's used on Archeon to Towa as a momento. "We'll keep in touch right?"

"Yeah, always. Until we meet again." Towa and Cera shake hands while Archeon and Miku chirp.

**XXX**

**(A WEEK LATER)**

During that 1 week, Cera and Towa spent their time as much as possible before he moves to Paris. They had so much fun playing together and spending time with Dorothy in her beach where Cera's birthday takes place and Cera's now a 9 year old girl.

But now their time has come to an end when Towa and his mother has to go to Paris. Right now, the O'Sauria and Aishiro family were at the Saurus Airport.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, Towa. Take care of yourself and your mother." Don said hugging his son.

"Thanks Dad, I will."

"Goodbye Towa and Archeon. We'll miss you." Cera hug them as Miku chirp out to Archeon.

"Goodbye Cera and Miku. We'll miss you too." Towa hug back.

The parents all look at their children's sad parting ways.

They release each other and smile one last time. Just then Towa remember something and took out something from his pocket. "Here, happy birthday, Cera!"

"Wow, a present. Thanks, can I open it?"

"Open it when you get home. It's kinda embarrassing." Towa blush.

"Oh, OK. Thanks again."

"Attention all passengers, the plane trip to Paris will begin shortly." The announcer said.

"Come on Towa. It's time to go." Aine call out then walk up to her husband. "Goodbye Don. Take care the house for me while we're gone."

"Sure Aine. I'll wait for you and our son to come home until then." Don and Aine give each other a quick kiss as she and Towa head for their flight.

"Goodbye! Take care!"

The plane take flight and off to Paris the mother and son goes.

**XXX **

That night, at Cera's mansion, she open the present Towa gave her. It's a picture of all four of them in a forest and a rainbow above them looking so happy and colorful.

"How beautiful. Towa's drawings are always pretty but this is the most beautiful one of all!" Cera said in joy and Miku agree.

Cera put the drawing on her desk with care. Just then there's a knock on the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Open the door revealing her mother Maia. "Cera dear, is everything OK?"

"Oh everything's fine Mommy. Look at this picture Towa drew! It's the birthday present he gave me!" Cera show her mother the picture on the desk.

"My, it's very beautiful indeed." Maia smile. "Oh yes, there's 1 more present before your birthday ends." She took out a small gift box.

"Another present?" Cera open it. It looks like a chest. The chest is blue with stars and wings design on it. "Ohh, what a pretty chest."

"This is your very own chest to put your precious treasures in it and here." Maia then took out a gold locket necklace and a key for the chest.

"This key is for your chest and this locket is for you from me being passed down from my family."

Cera open the locket and there's a rainbow circle and words in it.

**'When the seven colors shine bright,**

**A bridge will crossover to light.**

**As nothing could be stronger than love**

**And magic is what girls are made of.'**

"What does it mean?" Cera ask.

"Well, it's said that it's an encouragement poem to further the bond between girls and dinosaurs." Maia explain from what she heard from her ancestor.

"Oh..." Cera just nod as she wears the locket then folded Towa's drawing inside the chest and lock it using the key. "I love it. Thanks Mom."

After Maia exit her daughter's room, she took out the mascot dolls from her pocket as she walk back to her bedroom where Lunensis waits. She was sad that the old mascots that hold the locket got off for such a long time. She didn't want to throw it away so she just keep it with her in her own treasure chest while the locket was given to Cera so that one day she would see her future destiny just like how Saura did many many years ago.

In Cera's bedroom, before she and Miku sleeps, the girls were watching the starry night praying that Towa and his mother made to Paris safely as she holds the locket in her hands.

"We will meet again, some day." Cera said with Miku to the stars as they shine brightly. Cera then yawn and went back to sleep while Miku stay up a little longer.

Just then a shooting star fell. Miku saw the falling Stardust heading towards the locket surprising Miku. The Stardust sprinkle itself on the locket and it transform into an amulet pendant!

The amulet pendant is round with colorless element symbols around it and as for the center, it shows a six-pointed star.

The next morning, Cera found out that her locket has changed into an amulet pendant from Miku's explanation last night. When she looked at the back of the pendant it still shows the poem. She even tell her mother about what happened too. That made Maia even more surprise but for some reason, she saw something familiar with it but can't recall what it was.

For the time being, Cera wears it around her neck and promised never to take it off!

**(MEANWHILE)**

At space, there's a purple spiral spaceship hanging over the planet Earth. Inside the spaceship, there's 4 silhouettes of aliens, 3 males and a female.

"Here we are, the planet Earth. Our chosen planet for domination." A thin blue male alien said.

"Yes, finally. Well done, Space Pirates. Which city should we take over first?" The alien with a white mustache and beard said.

"Ahh~ How about this 1, Saurus City?" The female 1 said.

"That's perfect. That place even has loaded with dinosaurs! I'm sure I'll find a Dinosaur of my own as my darling. All right, Gavro, Foolscap and Sheer! Our first place will be at Saurus City of Earth!"

"Roger that, Specter!" The aliens salute as they steer the spaceship to Earth to begin their world take over.

**XXX **

**Here we are the final chapter. I'm having a wonderful time writing this and sorry if I'm all out of ideas for this one. The rest will be in Dinosaur Queen chapter 51: D Resistance during Cera's flashback of the Space Pirates. Now I'm going to move on to the second story "Secret Dinosaur Princess". I hope you all enjoy it until the end!**

**Once again the love theme of Mood Roses appear since the Valentine chapter.** **How do you like Archeon's love song to Miku under the effects of the love spell from the Pawpawsaurus? Isn't it so romantic~**

**As the part about the locket turn into an amulet pendant, it's like from Barbie in Rapunzel when her hairbrush transform into a magic paintbrush by the falling stars.**

**Yes the design looks similar to the stone plates but if you want to know more how the necklace looks like, check out the Princess of Gentlehaven's necklace design from Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey game.**

**Their powers and origin will come up more in the second story. Look forward to it~!**

**Finally, h****ere's a little cameo of the Space Pirates!**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks, and I think that name is nice ****too. I've already changed it.**

**Cera sure did, not all curses are bad including spiritual beings. In order to break the curse, sometimes a person have to be calm and brave in order to break it. Yeah, it is ironic but since they're still young and with their memories being erased after the war starts out in order to begin a new start, they have no idea, haha!**

**Probably their owners' grave are alongside the other humans in another part of the graveyard.**

**Noobmaster**

**It's here only in this chapter as a short appearance.**

**Anonymous**

**I'm happy for you and for your School Play. If that's what you were doing.**


End file.
